


Just Think About It

by archetypes



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - High School, Excessive Swearing, F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Slurs, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of teenagers just wanting high school to be over.</p><p>Or; the one where Zayn, Eleanor, Louis, and Jade are best friends and can't stop doing what they shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *E P I S O D E 1*

**Author's Note:**

> was originally on a different account of mine but it didn't belong there so i made a new one and put it on here.

Louis’ garage smelled like many things, most of it being weed, but also vaguely like Eleanor and Jade’s perfume, and even Zayn’s large assortment of Sharpie’s, which he uses to write his name down on a random spot on the wall every time he’s there. Which no one gave a fuck, including Louis’ mum. Most likely because she’ll never step foot in the garage, she said once it made her pass out. Obviously if you weren’t used to it you’d be affected.

Sometimes it made them all wonder what they smelled like to the rest of the world. Probably like shit, but shit with cologne or perfume sprayed over it, obviously.

Today was as any other day, expect the fact that school started tomorrow, and that Jade wasn’t here yet. Most likely off dropping fucking acid at her house, completely forgetting to come over or something. Which wouldn’t be the first time. Once in the seventh grade Jade dropped so much acid she went out in her front yard and pissed everywhere. It was hilarious and disgusting, but they all still remember it like it was yesterday.  
“One of you fucking dumb bitches took my last hookah pen. So cough it the fuck up.” Louis spat, turning towards Zayn and Eleanor, who were sat down in Louis’ ‘garage couch’. It was torn and had holes in it where they had once put out a cigarette, but they all loved it. It was comfy and smelled like them.

“Thirlwall.” Eleanor and Louis said in unison, Eleanor laughing at it afterwards, kicking her feet up on the dusty coffee table, it had ashtrays littering it, and even a homemade bong made from a soda bottle sat on top of it. It was just as nasty as the rest of this fucking place. “That stupid twat fucker she owes me a 40 if she doesn’t return it.” Louis grumbles, stepping over some trash filled boxes to make his way back to the couch, two hookah pens in his hands.

“What’s in these ones?” He asks, even though they’re his. He holds them up to the barely there garage light, trying to look at the liquid inside of them. Zayn glanced up from his phone, looking at them as well, his eyes squinting in concentration. “Who gives a fuck give me one dick breath.” He commanded, holding his arm out for Louis to give him one.

Louis looked down at him, making sure the pens were far from Zayn’s reach. He sneered at him, a scoff leaving his thin lips. “Fuck off douche bag.” He spat, handing one to Eleanor carefully. Zayn rolled his dark eyes and snatched the pen from Eleanor. Eleanor looked at him like he was satan, and rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re a fucking git.” She spat, folding her thin arms over her chest and eyeing Zayn the whole time. Zayn threw the pen at Eleanor eventually, not wanting it anymore. “There’s no fucking nicotine in that fucking thing. The air in this damn room has more nicotine than that shit.” He complained, leaning forward and taking one of Marlboro’s from Eleanor’s pack.

“Camel Crush’s are better, this is shit.” He mumbles, the cigarette dangling from his lips as he uses his hands to rummage through the couch, searching for a lighter. “Don’t fucking smoke it then, dick hole.” She spits, taking a drag from the pen instead. Zayn smiles at her with the stick still hanging from his mouth. “Where is the mother fucking lighter?” He asks, looking between Eleanor and Louis.

Louis groans and reaches in his back pocket, pulling out a red Bic and throwing it over at Zayn, who catches it with a grin. “Don’t lose that one it’s my last fucking one.” Louis asks, and watches Zayn light it then place it back down on the dusty ass coffee table. It’s funny seeing that exact table there since Louis’ mum once told them they could never even look at it because it was her great grandmothers. Ironic how things work out.

Zayn finally leaned back, letting his smoke blow out over his face, and breathing it in again, his nose taking in most of it, a lazy French inhale was what it basically was. “I bet,” He began, turning to the side and blowing the remaining smoke in Eleanor’s face. “Louis’ going to suck someone’s dick before first period tomorrow.”

Eleanor laughed, looking over at Louis and watching his face. Louis rolled his eyes, scoffing at his friends. “Shut the fuck up, can we not do this again.” “I bet he’ll be dating some random freshman before fourth.” Eleanor adds on, her and Zayn smiling over at Louis.

Louis gave them the same look Louis’ mum gives them when one of them goes inside to use the bathroom and lets a bunch of smoke inside her house. It’s absolutely hilarious and of course Zayn and Eleanor are already nipped because of the blunt they shared a half an hour ago so they can't stop laughing at his face.

“Pretty sure Thirlwall bet forty bucks on you dropping the L word on a teacher to get an A.” Zayn says, watching Louis’ face contort into a snarl with a loud laugh. Zayn’s not very…emotional but when he’s high at least he gets better with that.

“What are you looking at?” Louis spits at Eleanor, a smile on his face though. Which is only because he’s buzzed, not because he’s happy or anything. “Just trying to imagine the man you’ll be scaring the shit out of this year with your… aggressiveness.” She said, voice getting unsure near the end. Louis was aggressive and all but the word she was really looking wasn’t that. She needed a stronger word. Like… Louis-ness.

“Shut the fuck up, no one. I’m not trying for any serious shit after what happened with Jacob…dick hole.” Louis spat, his face contorting into hatred after saying his ex’s name. Jacob went everywhere with them last year for a month near the end of his and Louis’ relationship. He was cool as fuck.

He used to give Zayn illegal tattoos in his shed, and Eleanor still probably owes him like forty bucks because he bought her like two Locos one time when she was too drunk to go get them herself. But, whatever, Louis totally drove him away. A waste was what that was.

“Bro that was your fucking fault. You dropped the L bomb after a month. You freaked him the fuck out.” Zayn mumbled, lighting up another one of Eleanor’s Marlboro’s. Eleanor watched him with a glare, but said nothing. Zayn rolled his eyes at her, looking at her through his peripheral vision.

Eleanor blew more smoke out from the pen, handing it to Louis after, finished with it. Zayn was right, there was no fucking nicotine in it. “You made him basically shit himself.” She adds on, turning her body on its side and laying her legs over Zayn’s lap.

Louis scoffed, his lips curling up into a Cheshire Cat type of smile, he looked positively demented, which wasn’t anything new, he’s a fucking moron. “I wasn’t even in love with him! I just wanted him to stay!” “And how’d that turn out?” Zayn asks, leaning over and looking Louis in the eyes, his voice coated and dripping with sarcasm. Eleanor couldn’t do anything but laugh. Things were getting quite blurry with her.

Louis’ mouth went into a tight flat line, he was biting his tongue tonight because his mum had told them to keep it low key since her boss was over for dinner at this very second. The three of them could faintly hear them chatting, and if they could hear them at least a little bit then it was vice versa.

“Listen here,” Louis began, his mouth tight and his fist clenching. “You pile of literal fucking dogshit,” He spoke again, Zayn had to roll his eyes and Eleanor had to cover her mouth with both of her hands. They were all yellers so she knew this was hard for Louis.

“You know how that ended, and for all intents and purposes I’m going to respond with a small ‘fuck you’ and that is all.” He spoke quietly, his mouth still a stiff flat line and Zayn had to just smile back at him, pissing Louis off even more.

“I’m sure you’ll find,” Eleanor began, grabbing her chest and making a swooning gasp, clutching at her heart. “The One.” She finished, gasping in air. Zayn laughed, patting her on the calf, praising her silently. Louis on the other hand couldn’t stop looking at her with the fakest smile on his face, looking like he wanted to fucking murder her.

“Fuck you. Fuck you both.”

*

Harry had always liked school a little. Whether it be passing classes to make him feel smart or being around his friends, and just overall having something to do during the day instead of sitting at home and watching NCIS all day with his mum and Gemma. Which, he loved to do on the weekends enough but if he had to do that on weekdays too he’d want to run away by now.

But anyways, here he was, the first day of his Junior Year. It was going to be the most exciting year of his life. Also the last full year he’d have to do. Especially since he’s planning on graduating early. No way is he going to stay here longer than he has to. He may love it here but he needs to get to Uni as soon as possible if that whole lawyer dream of his is gonna stick to him before he’s forty.

Harry pulls out his schedule, going over it nervously. He’s desperately hoping all his teachers end up liking him. He doesn’t need to make a fool of himself on the first day in front of them and ruin everything by forgetting where his class is and being late.

He flinches, feeling two arms grip him from behind, pulling him into a bone crushing hug, and of course it’s gotta be Liam. Liam has been his best friend for a while now, they met freshman year and hit it off. Liam was new and didn’t know anyone. Harry introduced himself and let Liam eat with him and his friend’s. Liam loved them all, so he stuck with them.

Harry turns himself around after Liam lets him go, smiling at his friend. “Liam!” He shouts, returning his friends hug. “H! I missed you, don’t let me go to America ever again.” He yells, smiling at Harry after pulling apart again.

Liam went to America with his father and his sister to visit some of his family that moved down there a couple years ago. Harry spent all summer talking to Leigh Anne on the phone and slowly getting annoyed of her constant talking about something that happened on Facebook. Harry hadn’t been on Facebook since the sixth grade, so, he never knew what she was talking about, but he was never rude enough to tell her to stop.

Before Harry could even answer his friend the two of them were crushed together yet again, a swirl of blonde in between them this time. “Guys!” The girl shouted, finally letting them go. Perrie had a bright smile and bright eyes, both of those things are probably the reasons why she has so many friends. Harry’s only ever known her to be lovely.

He met Perrie last year, Perrie unfortunately having a big crush on Harry and Harry had to drop the “I’m gay” bomb. Not like he did it to hurt her, he just needed her to know he’d never reciprocate those feelings for her. Perrie understood though (thank god) and they stayed friends, the two of them bonded over Victoria Beckham and Girls Aloud. It was a beautiful friendship they had.

Liam on the other hand thought David Beckham dressed better and that Girls Aloud couldn’t sing, so Harry couldn’t bond with Liam over those types of things. It was an overall shame on Liam’s part.  
“Hey Pez!” “Hi Perrie.” The two of them greeted their friend, letting other groups of people walk past them as they scooted over to the side, making sure they’re not blocking one of the gates to get inside the school. The school may have looked like a prison but Harry liked many of the people here.

“Thank God you’re back Lee, me and H missed you so much, don’t leave ever, ever again!” She shouts, grabbing Liam’s face and pulling him in to kiss him on the cheek. He laughs, nodding along with her, his beanie staying in place though. “I won’t, I swear.” He replies. He knows he never wants to go to America again, he didn’t especially enjoy it there. He got lost more times than he didn’t.

Harry and Liam watched Perrie’s happy and carefree expression immediately change. She’d already been so damn pale but if it was possible all remaining color left her face, she looked flushed out and drained all of a sudden. Harry turned around, looking behind them, trying to find out why Perrie’s gone so quiet.

Two girls were approaching them. Ones got long brown hair, light and airy looking, wavy to point. She was taller than the girl beside her, who had bright, electric blue hair, it stood out compared to everyone around them. The blue haired girl had bright pink lipstick on, her whole look was out there. Of course they knew who those girls were. Everyone did.

Eleanor Calder being the brunette, and Jade Thirlwall being the blue haired one. Harry even tensed a bit, watching them get closer and closer to them. Harry met them in middle school, well didn’t really meet them, just knew about them. Those girls, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik weren’t always exceptionally nice to Perrie or to anyone really in middle school. The same attitude carried with them through to high school.

“Hello Perrie.” Jade spoke, unhooking her and Eleanor’s arms, stepping up to Perrie completely, a fake smile plastered on her face. Eleanor watched Perrie cautiously, her eyes roaming with an undetermined look in them. “Hello Jade. Eleanor.” Perrie spoke softly, watching them with the same intensity. “Just came to say good morning and all. Just wondering if we’ve the same deal this year as well?” Eleanor spoke, the look in her smug eyes not changing, and Liam and Harry became uncomfortable.

Perrie’s grey-blue eyes lit up, and widened, like she was surprised. “Oh! Yeah, of course.” She spoke, looking between the two girls. Jade grabbed Eleanor’s hand, re-linking their fingers, smiling at Perrie. “Thanks!” She spoke for Eleanor, turning her friend around and walking in the direction they first came from. The three still standing there watched them walk away, all long legs and laughs.

“Who the heck were they?” Liam asked, looking at Harry and Perrie, still watching. Perrie shifted her gaze away, looking at Liam instead. “Eleanor Calder and Jade Thirlwall.” She told him, swallowing down something rough.

Harry’s mouth was gaping. How could she be so, weird about this? Anyone with eyes could see that that wasn’t exactly a friendly interaction. It was stiff and forced, like the two wanted something. And what exactly was this “deal” they spoke of?

“Don’t look so surprised there.” She told Harry, starting off towards the large auditorium building, probably wanting breakfast. “I’m not, just- what was that?” He asked, he and Liam following Perrie. “Whatever.” She replies, turning off and breaking away from Harry and Liam. “I’m gonna find my locker instead.” She mumbled, walking towards the 300 hallway.

*

Zayn leaned against the orange lockers, his back cooling up against the cold metal. Louis copied him by doing the same with the lockers across from Zayn. “Where the fuck are they? Jesus Christ they’re completely useless.” Louis complained, pulling his cell phone out and probably texting the girls.

“Why are you so obsessed with them?” Zayn asked, looking at Louis like he was insane. “Hello boys I see you’ve waited up!” Thirlwall yells, her and Eleanor walking down the hall, smiling at their friends.  
They were all just so fucking happy to be reunited. They were all at their strongest together. Louis was bitchier, Zayn was happier, Jade was louder, and Eleanor was playful instead of spiteful. They just made each other better. Not like they didn’t also make each other ruder, meaner, and obnoxious, but still.

Jade situated herself in Louis’ arms, Louis wrapping her up in an embrace. “Thirlwall!” He shouted and Eleanor leaned on Zayn’s shoulder, laziness already taking her over. “Where the fuck were you last night? We were all hanging.” He asks, looking at Jade. They were both the same short height so they could look each other in the eyes without issue. “My shit head mum fucking grounded me, what do you think? The school year hasn’t even started yet and I’m grounded for a fucking month.” She spat, a smirk covering her face shortly after.

“For what?” “Smoking weed in her office bathroom.” She told them, looking at all of her friends proud reactions with a smile. “Again?” Zayn said, patting his pockets down for something. “Yeah.” She snorted, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist, her shoes squeaking against the tiled floor as she moved closer.

Zayn finally pulls out a slightly bent cigarette from his jacket pocket, and continues patting himself down for a light. “Anyone got a fuckin' lighter on them?” He asks, looking up at the three of them. Louis nods, letting go of Jade and pulling a lighter from his skinnies back pocket.

“Here.” He said, handing Zayn the same red Bic from the night before. It’s miraculous that they haven’t lost it yet. A new fucking record. Eleanor snatched it from him before he could light it up. “What the fuck?” He mumbled, the stick hanging from his lips. “Gimme it bitch.” He complained, reaching over trying to take it back.

“No, last time you did this we all got a fucking demerit, take it outside Malik.” She told him, sticking her tongue out and shoving the lighter down in her bra so he couldn’t reach it. He smirks at her, looking down at her breasts. “You think I won’t go in there and get it?” He asks, and she scoffs, letting him push her up against the lockers.

She rolls her eyes, “You’re an idiot.” She mumbles, watching him looking down at her chest. “Ew ew ew! Can you two not?” Jade shouts, followed by a loud gagging sound. “No! Keep going, it’s like the beginning of a shitty amateur porno, I kind of like it. Take your pants off Zayn.” Louis said back, watching the two closely.

Zayn drops Eleanor with an eye roll, and looks at her expectantly, his hand out waiting for the lighter to be placed there. She gives in with a scoff and pulls the lighter out, plopping it down into his hand.

Louis leans against Jade again, their sides connected all the way down to their tiny feet. “Didn’t you two fuck that one time?” He asks, pointing at them. Zayn and Eleanor both roll their eyes at him, shouting “No!” Before looking at each other with a laugh. “Yeah but they made out that one time when we crashed that frat party two blocks down from Zayn’s house.” Jade answered, egging Louis on to continue anyways.

“Oh yeah! But then Zayn fucked those two girls from Central! I remember now. Didn’t you blow Colin Smith in the toilet too?” He asks Eleanor, his face scrunched up in thought. “Um, no. Must’ve been Jade.” “No, Louis that was you.” Jade replies, pointing at Louis instead.

Louis’ mouth snapped shut and he nodded. “Oh yeah, shit I forgot about that, ew. Let’s never mention this again.” They all agreed, nodding in disgust. They had taken ecstasy that night and it was too much mixed with fucking tequila. “Let’s just say it’s never fucking happening again.” Eleanor added on, the rest of them nodding along with her.

“I’m going to have a fucking smoke now.” Zayn spoke up, pulling the cigarette from his lips and opting to hold it between his two first fingers instead, making it easier to hide if a teacher walked by him. “I’m coming with!” Jade yelled, pulling herself from Louis and walking beside Zayn, linking their arms together.

Louis stood next to Eleanor and looked at her with a bright smile, watching Zayn and Jade walk away. “What?” She asks, taking a step away from him. “Isn’t it weird how we’ve all wanted to fuck Zayn even though he ain’t shit?” They laughed, and she nodded. “Yeah, but you were gagging for him the most.” “Shut the fuck up! Only for like a week.” “The week still happened though.” He rolled his eyes, flicking his hair from his face. “Whatever. You still want him the most right now.”

“No I fucking don’t.” Louis scoffs, shoving her into the lockers. “Okay and I don’t masturbate to Matthew McConaughey, there, now we’re both lying.” “Oh please, I didn’t need to know who you jerk it to.” She gagged, closing her eyes and holding her hands up, signaling him to stop. “Especially not after I walked in that one time and you came on yourself.”

Louis’ mouth dropped open, his eyebrows hitting his hairline. “Stop! You said you’d never fucking mention that! Learn how to fucking knock bitch!” He yelped, sounding like a kicked puppy. She held her hands up in defense still, a smile on her face. “Okay but, I never wanna see your cum face again, that was way too intimate for our delicate relationship.” She laughed, putting an arm around his shoulders. “You’re disgusting, shut up.”

*

Jade and Zayn sit down on a long black bench in the courtyard as the first period bell blares through the entirety on the school, causing the remaining assholes (students) to run to their classes. Zayn tosses his pack of Camel Crush’s down on the bench next to Jade, silently offering her one.

She picks it up and pulls a stick out, taking the lighter from Zayn and igniting her cigarette. “What’s your first?” She asks, handing him the Bic back. “Um,” He blows some smoke out, turning his head, looking for any teachers or administrators. “Same as El’s I don’t know.” He replies, squinting his eyes when looking at Jade, trying to keep the sun out of them.

Zayn nods his head to something past Jade and she turns around in her seat completely, thinking Eleanor and Louis were coming, but it’s not. Just some curly haired kid. “Who the fucks that?” He asks, both of them watching him approach them, slowly but surely.

“Yes? Do you need something?” Jade asks before he can even say anything, and Zayn can’t help but snicker. He picks his cigarettes up, stuffing them back in his jacket. He doesn’t know this kid. “Hi, um, I don’t know if you’re friends with Perrie or anything but I was wondering if you were, if you knew her first class? She left right after you and Eleanor- I think, did.” He asks, watching Jade with a polite, yet scared smile.

Which wasn’t a strange occurrence to them. Zayn glanced up at Eleanor’s name. How did this random kid know them? Jade glances back at Zayn, laughing and pointing at him. “What?” He asks, rolling his eyes at her. “I’m telling Louis that just happened!” She shouts, thinking it was so fucking hilarious that all he did was look up.

He rolled his eyes at her and moved away from her, completely annoyed. “What? I can’t fucking look up at my best friends name?” He asks, looking at her with pure disgust. Jade scoffs, looking back at the kid in front of them. “Do normal people want to fuck their best friends?” She asks him, the kid just laughing and shaking his head ‘no’.

She laughs until Zayn leans as far away from her as possible without sliding off of the bench and using his foot to kick her off, landing on her butt on the hot concrete. Jade shrieks, trying to catch herself but failing. The kid watches them like they’re mental.

Jade shoots Zayn absolute daggers and basically growls at him after standing up. She looks back over at the kid, which she knows she’s seen him before but she can’t fucking remember his name for anything. “I don’t know what she has, I’m not friends with fucking Perrie Edwards what do I look like!?” She shouts at him, attitude completely ruined.

“Jade.” Zayn said her name in all laughs, it was quite funny, seeing her all pissy. The kid just swallowed and turned away, his face kind of irritated but of course he didn't say anything else. Probably didn't want to start a fight or anything. He had looked fairly nice after all.

He heads towards his first period hallway, not wanting the late bell to ring on him. He’d hoped to get an answer, he wanted to know if he had her, and if she was okay, but just as Harry had suspected Jade Thirlwall was not friends with Perrie. Something weird had to be happening with those girls and Perrie. He didn't want Perrie to be hurt.

Harry reached for the hall door but the door swung open the last second, someone smacking him in the face with the large metal door. He whined, cradling his face in his hands, the pain in his lip almost made him want to hold a mirror to make sure it hadn't busted.

He hears two things, someone laughing and someone apologizing. “Oh shit, man I’m sorry! I got your face didn't I?” Someone asks and he laughs a little, nodding, but not moving his hands from his face, just in case it looks that bad. “Dude I’m sorry I didn't know.” The man says again, grabbing Harry’s arm.

Harry laughs again, trying to let him know he’s okay. “It’s fine, I should’ve watched where I was going it’s my fault.” He knows it wasn’t anyone’s fault, so he’s just trying to make the guy feel better, even though he was the one who was hit.

The guy pulls Harry’s hands from his face, “Lemme see the damage.” He mumbles. And it’s Louis Tomlinson. Speaking of the devil. Eleanor Calder stood next to him, her face all giggles and smiles. Which was kind of rude but he doesn’t really know what else he should expect of her.

Louis holds the man’s wrist down, making sure he doesn’t cover his face back up. “Am I still decent?” He asks, smiling bright even though his lip’s bleeding and his nose is shining red. Louis smiles back, trying to be convincing and all. “Bloody lip, not much of anything else, sorry, again.” He tells him, dropping his hand completely.

“Okay, you hit him with a fucking door, can we go now?” Eleanor asks, cocking her head to the side and placing her hands on her thin hips impatiently. Louis looks back at her with a snarl, eyes squinting at her. He turns his head back, looking at the guy. “Anyways, sorry.” He tells him again, Eleanor walking past them both.

Louis follows her lead, the two of them finally catching up with Zayn and Jade again. “Okay dumbasses, let’s get to learning.” Eleanor yells, clapping at them. The four of them glance around them as the second bell goes off, signaling that now anyone who wasn’t in class was officially late. Them, basically.

Jade stands up, stretching her small limbs out and kicking Zayn in the process. “C’mon.” She commands, Zayn standing up after, tossing Louis his lighter again. He pulls the cigarette out his mouth and squishes it against the bench. He flicks the roach off into the grass somewhere behind them.

*

On the first day the cafeteria was always a fucking nightmare to go through, Zayn and Jade went off, buying stuff like Cheetos and Dr. Pepper while Louis and Eleanor threw all of their bags down on a table, after all that they would get their lunches, cutting through the line in front of some Freshman in the front.

“God I hate this place.” Thirlwall spat, pushing Zayn’s bag over to the left so she could set her food down. “How’d you manage this table?” Thirlwall asks, looking over at Louis. He scoffed, popping open a Diet Coke. “Pushed some freshman’s bags on the floor what do you think?” He smiled.

They all picked through their food, eventually settling on sharing Jade’s Cheetos instead. At least they knew it wouldn’t give them food poisoning or anything dumb.

“Yo, Thirlwall.” Zayn said, kicking Jade lightly underneath the table. She looked up, waiting for him to speak but he just nodded his head over to the side and they all looked over. Jade snarled, literally, and smacked her hands against the table, just watching Jesy Nelson walk over to them made her angry.

“Is this bitch coming over here for round two because I’ll fucking go.” She spat, pulling her hair up into a blue ponytail. Everyone knew Jade had a temper, even more of a temper than the rest of them. That was just as well-known as Eleanor’s mean streak. Last year Jesy Nelson spread a rumor that Jade had some abortions and that she fucked Danielle Bernstein’s boyfriend in the back of the bleachers, after Jesy had said that Mandy Dillard told everyone that. Let’s just say Jade wasn't very happy with her. Long story short, Jade doesn't like Jesy Nelson.

“Yo Tomlinson.” Jesy spoke loudly, leaning herself against their table while rolling her eyes at Jade. Louis coughed and placed his chin in his hand, leaning on it to get a good look at her. “What do you want Nelson?” He asked, batting his eyelashes at her falsely.

“Some nobodies are gossiping about you babe.” She told him, her head cocking over towards a table somewhere behind her. “Ew, don’t call him babe you nasty bitch.” Thirlwall spat, looking at her with nothing but disgust. “As I was saying!” Louis yelled over Jade, shooting her a glare.

“Who are these nobodies you speak of Jessica?” He asks, trying to get more out of her. “I don’t know a bunch of Perrie Edward’s friends, how should I know?” She asks, standing up straight, getting ready to leave. “Great, stating up a bunch of useless bullshit on the first day, is that a new record Skanky Nelson?” Eleanor asked, her voice all high pitched, sounding completely innocent, save for the ‘skanky’ comment.

Jesy eyed Eleanor, sneering at her before knocking Zayn’s soda over and spilling it over all of their bags. She turns and walks away snickering to herself. Zayn hops up before it can spill on him, and picks his bag up, watching it drip everywhere. Louis, Jade and Eleanor do the same, watching in awe. Except Jade, who’s watching in complete anger, probably planning her vengeance in this very moment.

“That bitch is gonna get fucking throat punched.” Zayn mumbled, using the thin ass napkins their school gives them to try and wipe off most of the soda, and ultimately failing.

Louis looks around the room, trying to find out who Jesy was speaking about, but he barely remembered what Perrie even looked like. “There.” Eleanor said, pointing down about four tables, but no one knew who any of those people were. Jesy was right about one thing, all of the people sitting there were fucking nobodies.

“Look it’s the kid you hit in the face with a door.” Eleanor added on, pointing to the curly haired boy with a loud laugh, seeming to find that funny now. “I’m going outside.” Zayn announced, slinging his bag over his shoulder despite it being damp.

//

Harry rolled his eyes, watching Leigh Anne throw a fry over at Niall, trying to get it in his mouth and failing miserably. Harry catches Jesy Nelson walk by them, eyeing them, and for some reason he’s always felt like Jesy didn’t like him. He’s felt like that when Perrie introduced them in the 9th grade. He doesn’t know how Perrie can stand her.

He watches her go up to Jade Thirlwall’s table, and Jade doesn’t exactly look happy, in fact he almost thinks Jade looks like she wants to spit on Jesy Nelson, which he wouldn’t blame her if she did. Jesy’s quite mean.

Harry flinches, pain suddenly covering his lower leg. “Ow.” He mumbles, looking over at Niall, who had kicked him. “What was that for?” He asked, pouting a little. Niall shrugs, sticking another fry in his mouth. “Just seeing if you were alive, you were staring at Louis Tomlinson for so long I couldn’t tell.”

“No I wasn’t.” He answers rolling his eyes at them. Which he wasn’t technically he was staring at Jade Thirlwall. Why would he be looking at Louis? “You like Louis Tomlinson?!” Leigh Anne asks, her mouth dropping open and leaning in to listen to him and Niall better.

“What? No? I mean he’s cute but-” Harry stops, all of them looking over at Perrie who’s coughing up some of her soda. “What?! You can’t like Louis Tomlinson!” She shouts, and Harry looks around, making sure no one’s listening. “Sh! I just said I didn’t now please don’t talk any louder you’re going to get me killed if he hears you.” Even though Louis was four tables down this would be an awkward situation.

“Louis is gay, Perrie.” Leigh says, watching Perrie curiously. Perrie rolls her eyes, scoffing at Leigh Anne’s assumption. “I don’t like him.” She clarifies, making it clear that was the last thing she meant.

“Then what is your problem?” Liam asks, all of them eyeing Perrie like she was barking. “He’s friends with Eleanor Calder.” She whispers Eleanor’s name, like she’s got ears everywhere or something. Though for all they know she might.

“So?” Harry asks, tilting his head to scratch at the back of his neck. “They’re awful people, are you all dumb?” “Yeah all of his friends are major assholes you gotta admit, Harry. I don’t know why you like him.” Niall adds on, shoving more and more food down his throat.

“I don’t even,” Harry begins but Leigh Anne cuts him off, holding her hand up in front of his face and turning towards Perrie again. “Eleanor and Louis are two different people, you can’t say Eleanor is a bitch, so therefore Louis is. That doesn’t make sense?” “You are who you hang out with.” Liam argues, sipping his soda after.

Harry smacks his hands down on the tabletop, getting their attention. “What have they done? I mean I’ve heard stuff, but nothing too damaging.” He asks, only receiving bitter laughs and stares. He glances between them all, trying to provoke an answer, “What?”

*

Harry was very happy that this was the last class of the day, even though it happened to be English. Harry might’ve been born learning English but for some reason he could not get anything higher than a C in every English class he’s ever had. He didn’t exactly expect this class to be any different grade wise.

“Name?” The teacher asked, handing Harry a text book and getting ready to mark his name off of the seating chart list. “Harry Styles.” He told him, watching him mark his name off. “Seat 12.” He replied, pointing his pen towards the first table in the last row. He hated sitting in the front row. He also hated that this class had tabletops and no single desks.

The bell rings the very second as Louis Tomlinson walks through the door, and he’s not a psychic or anything but the seat next him was the only seat left…so. “Ah! Mr. Tomlinson…” The teacher, Mr. Fye, began and if Harry knew one thing about school it was that the teacher knowing your name on the first day without asking was not a good thing.

“Almost late.” He finished, shoving a textbook in Louis’ hands. Louis just smiled though, nodding at him. “That means I’m just on time, doesn’t it?” He asks, flipping the book open before shutting it a second later, immediately deciding he won’t need it.

“Seat 13, with Harry Styles.” He commanded, pointing at Harry’s table. “Amazing. Well, don’t know who that is but, amazing.” He responded, dragging himself to Harry’s desk, lighting up when seeing him. “Oh, hey curly it’s you.” He said, dropping the book down with a loud thud on the desk and plopping down into the open seat.

Harry smiled back, trying to be nice. Not like he would be mean to him but, you know, nicer than usual. “So how’s the face?” Louis asks, looking him over. “Lips a little puffy but not much else, thanks.” Harry tells him, opening his notebook and trying to watch the teacher.

Louis holds back a smile, covering it with the back of his hand. Harry’s head whipped around to look at him, “Are you laughing at me?” He asks, watching Louis seriously. Louis’ smile fell, “What? No I-” “Kidding.” Harry laughed, looking back at his notebook, writing his name and date neatly at the top right of it. Louis rolled his eyes, “Asshole.”


	2. *E P I S O D E 2*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well two in one day i guess !

Jade pulled her far bedroom window open, hearing a loud knocking sound against it. Jade looked at her clock above her T.V; which read ‘9:43 PM’. Jade scoffed, watching Louis climb inside, his shoe catching on the window pane, and almost making him fall over. “Where were you fuckers?” She asks, Eleanor following Louis, and Zayn following Eleanor.

“Listen, it is definitely not my fault your dumb ass lives half an hour away.” Louis grumbles, running his hands through his gelled up hair, trying to fix it and to brush off his almost fall subtly. Eleanor groans, leaning forward and smacking Louis upside the head. “What was that for you twat?!” He yells, meeting glares with Eleanor.

“For complaining the whole fucking ride here.” “And for complaining now still.” Zayn adds on to Eleanor’s answer, the two of them in sync, as per usual. Eleanor smiles over at him, “Het gets it.” Louis scoffs at them. “Only because you two have a sex bond.” Jade jumps in, smiling at Louis. “She gets it.” He copies Eleanor, sticking his tongue out at her. “Fuck off.”

Eleanor and Zayn move to sprawl across Jade’s wide, puffy bed, their limbs tangling together carelessly. Jade’s bed was the most comfortable out of all of them. Jade’s house was also the first house they’d all spent the night together at. When they were all in the sixth grade and finally all met. Before then it had just been Louis and Jade, and Zayn and Eleanor. But anyways, their first sleep over together had mostly been chosen to be at Jade’s because her mum was the nicest.

Louis’ was like him (bitchy), Zayn’s was too judge-y, and Eleanor’s was too suffocating. The sleepover consisted mostly of Jade and Eleanor comparing bra sizes, Louis and Zayn comparing dick sizes and all of them just being giddy about being together. The feeling of having a group. Weird to think of now.

“Are you guys gonna spend the night?” Jade asks, picking the remote up off of the bed so Eleanor and Zayn don’t crush it. “Probably.” Louis answers, plopping down into Jade’s pink beanbag, which Louis originally laughed at her for getting (“Are you a fucking four year old?”) and now he uses it far more than her, asshole.

“I definitely am, my mum was being a fucking freak when I left.” Zayn yells over Eleanor trying to stuff some of her hair in his mouth and him ultimately letting her. She laughed little bubbles of joy, watching Zayn basically start choking on her hair. “She told him he was a sinner, kind of hilarious.” Eleanor explains, pulling all of her hair from his mouth. Zayn lifts his head up, pulling his arm out from underneath it and smacking Eleanor’s stomach. “Ow, Zayn!” She yelled, rubbing her stomach after and pouting at him like a toddler.

Louis chuckles and leans all the way back in the bean bag, looking up at Jade. “Yeah, Eleanor slept over at Zayn’s house, and they probably did the sex thing. What should we do to get back at them?” He asks, ignoring Zayn and Eleanor’s groans. “We could screw to get back at them?” “…Way to think outside the box Thirlwall, cheers.” Louis lifts his hand up in a mock toast and rolls his eyes at Jade, mumbling “idiots” under his breath.

“We didn’t have sex, why is that all you two think we do?” Eleanor asks, sitting up and rolling down onto Jade’s floor, still rubbing her stomach. “And I don’t want to sleep with her.” Zayn adds on, his legs stretching out and taking over the part of Jade’s bed that Eleanor gave up.

Louis and Jade both scoff, rolling their eyes at him, neither of them taking that answer, mostly because they know Zayn sleeps with anything that has a pulse. “Hey!” Eleanor yelps, mouth dropping, apparently offended. She sits up on her haunches and leans forward, smacking Zayn’s dick. “Fuck you.” Zayn groans in response, both of his hands shooting down to protect himself a little too late.

“Whyyy? Why did you do that? You fucking- I think I got a period.” He shouts, his eyes closing tightly in pain. “TMI Zaynie-Poo.” Jade quips, a smile on her face despite her friends pain. Zayn uses one of his hands to flip her off quickly. “Be quit Thirlwall, or I’m never buying you tampons again.” He mumbles, rolling over on his stomach, trying to escape the shooting pain.

“Yes, sir.” She responds, saluting him. Louis reaches up and snatches the remote from Jade’s hand, and turns the bean bag to face the T.V. “What were you fucking watching?” He asks her, rhetorically of course. Jade knows he is just being a douche. She strides over to the bed, stepping over Eleanor and plopping down next to Zayn, shifting the bed slightly.

“Hey, Zayn?” Jade asks, turning around to face him (or his back, at this moment). “Would you sleep with me if you were really drunk?” She asks, kicking her feet up. He rolls over, looking her over skeptically, like he was checking her out to make sure his answer was accurate. “Maybe for money.” He responds, Louis and Eleanor cackling. “Excuse me?” She shouts, punching him in the leg.

Zayn clicks his tongue and pushes her back, almost making her fall off the bed. “Well…” He starts again, sitting all the way up and looking her over again. “I might sleep with you for free, you’re kinda hot sometimes. Except before 7 AM, and when you’ve got no makeup on.” He clarifies, nodding at his own answer, confirming it.

Louis rolls his eyes, continuing to click through random stations (stopping at Jersey Shore reruns). Eleanor watches the two, laughing slightly. Jade scoffs, “You’re such an ass sometimes.” “Though I might fuck you in a shower anyways, the makeup thing’s not too bad.” Jade puts a hand over her heart, attitude changed. “Aww, thanks.” “Whatever.”

//

At 6 sharp Jade’s Hannah Montana alarm clock that she got when she was 12 started going off, waking Louis, Jade, and Eleanor with a loud groan. Eleanor sits up, glaring at the alarm for a second before smacking down on the off button and not opting on the snooze button, a fear of hearing that sound again. She hates sleeping on this end of the bed. Louis yawns loud, almost making a mewling sound, stretching his arms out, his legs kicking against Zayn’s (who was still sleeping like a fucking baby, of course).

“Why am I awake?” Louis asks, his hair a fluffy mess on the top of his head. It would be quite cute if he wasn’t such an asshole. “It’s Monday, Lou.” Jade responds, scratching at her scalp. The four of them huddled this close was always a pain in the morning, no space to move, but they all slept like babies this way. Lack of a loving childhood was most likely a cause for all of them needing constant attention and closeness from each other.

Eleanor spread her legs over Jade’s and partially over Zayn’s, knowing if she tried to stretch them out over the end of the bed she’d fall off (she learned this the hard way). “Someone wake up Zayn.” Eleanor reminds them, kicking him in the ankle lightly, not wanting to be the one to feel his morning wrath.

“No, fuck off, he’ll throat punch me.” Jade responds, looking at Eleanor with a sneer. Louis yawns obnoxiously loud once again, looking over at them. “Start sucking his dick, he might wake up.” He suggests, 100% serious. It’s such a “louis” thing to do that neither Jade nor Eleanor is shocked he actually suggested this. “Might.” Eleanor adds on, nudging Jade with her knee. Jade shoves Eleanor’s leg off of her, almost tipping her off of the bed. “I’m not sucking anything before noon. Now, on to the important shit. Who’s gonna shower first?” She asks, ignoring their statements.

Louis climbs out of Jade’s bed as fast as humanly possible, kicking almost all three of them in the process. “Me, screw you all!” He yelps, pushing Jade’s bedroom door open and strolling out. Eleanor groans and shoves Zayn’s arm out from underneath her. “Zayn…Zayn… Malik…Zayn Javadd Malik!” She yells, leaning past Thirlwall and smacking him on the arm. 

Jade’s mouth drops in shock and she covers it immediately, bracing for his attack on planet Earth. He grumbles, turning over to face Jade, glaring at her like she’s the devil. Jade shakes her head, pointing over at Eleanor. “No! No, don’t even look at me! It was her! Murder her for treason!” She shouts, crawling backwards out of her bed and stumbling away from him.

Zayn’s glare meets Eleanor and she scoffs at him. “Get up Zayn, It’s six fifteen and your hair’s not done.” She commands, and his eyes widen. He sits up and glances over at the clock with a groan and a mumble of “you’ll pay for this later”. Eleanor’s not exactly shaking in her boots.

*

Harry grabs his food from the line and pays for it with ten. “Are you okay?” He asks Perrie, watching her closely as she glances around, looking like a paranoid drug addict. She snaps her head towards him, her eyes wide and terrified like he just hit her or something.

“What?” She asks, laughing nervously yet continues to follow him to the table. He sets his stuff down and she follows suit, yet still looks around and Harry’s scared for her. She’s been acting weird since school started again. “I told you that you didn’t have to eat breakfast with me.” He supplies, under the impression someone she didn’t like someone that was in here or something. Making him feel a little guilty.

She sips at her milk, finally returning his gaze. “No, no. It’s just- I don’t know where Eleanor Calder is and I have to get her homework to her before 3rd period. That’s all.”

Harry groans and can’t help but roll his eyes at Perrie. She may have been smart but this was stupid. He knew there was something strange going on with her and Eleanor Calder. The reaction Perrie always had to her was sticking out at Harry and finally he had his proof. “Stop doing their work, Perrie.” He said, turning his body towards her, trying to capture all of her attention.

She glares at him, as if to say, ‘like that’s so easy’. Which, to her defense it might not have been. Eleanor could have been threatening her or hurting her for all Harry knew. Which made him feel even guiltier than before. “You would do Louis Tomlinson’s work.” She remarks, looking at her food instead of him. His mouth drops, not knowing why he was so offended by her statement. “I-I would not! I don’t even like him.” He replies, a little bit snippier than he expected it to come out, but also too mean to sound like it actually came from him. 

“Well, I mean-he’s nice, and I do like him, but not like like him.” He corrects himself, feeling bad. Almost like Louis heard him or would find out he said that or something-which would be impossible. “Whatever.” She answers, just dropping it, which was very unlike Perrie; to just drop something like that, especially not something she started.

She moves to get out of her seat, and Harry almost thinks he drove her away. “I’m gonna go get some butter.” She supplies as an answer and all Harry can do is nod. He feels strange, he regrets showing up to school today. “Alright.” He says, long after she’s already gone and walked away. And he doesn’t know if she actually has any intention of returning or not. 

//

Jade throws her bag down next to Louis’ and folds her arms over each other on the table before resting her head down on them, not interested in eating anything. She glances between Zayn and Louis before seeing the empty seat next to Zayn. Apparently they lost Eleanor somewhere in the line or something. “Where’s El?” she asks, not sounding interested at all, but that was mostly just her being tired.

“How should I know?” Zayn answers, shoving a piece of a hash brown in his mouth, barely chewing and mostly inhaling. Louis doesn’t even bother to answer, just sipping his milk loudly. Jade scrunches her nose at them, the sounds of them eating disgusting her. She couldn’t stand them sometimes. Or most times, actually.

“Do I look like the tramp’s keeper?” Zayn adds on, and Louis finally turns his head to listen to the conversation. “No comment.” He replies, a smile in his eyes yet bites his lip, trying to hide his amusement. “I fucking hate you.” He looks at Louis his eyes showing no sign of joy, just hatred. Jade shakes her head, burying her face in her arms and shutting her eyes, trying to catch as much rest as she could.

“Oh Zaynie-Poo, don’t be so bitter, it’s too early for that.” He responds, pouting at Zayn like the brat he is. Zayn kicks his shin underneath the table and Louis shrieks out after, choking on what sounds like his drink, which actually manages to make Zayn laugh, his eyes crinkling with joy. 

Jade decides to give up on sleep and picks her head back up, looking around and at the end of their long table she spots a familiar, curly haired boy. She perks up, turning her head to look at Louis while pointing at the boy whose name she can’t remember and probably didn’t even learn. “Look Lou.” She says, getting his attention, purposefully yelling it. “It’s curly prince charming!” She shouts again, Louis turning his head, mortified.

Louis makes awkward eye contact with Harry, making him cringe with embarrassment that he usually doesn’t have. He looks away, and smacks Jade’s hand down. “Are you fucking crazy? Put your fucking hand down!” He commands, spit hitting Jade’s face and Zayn laughs at that, making a snorting sound as Jade wipes her face off with her hand.

They all turn at a banging sound. Eleanor threw her bag down next to Zayn before sitting down, some papers in her hands. Zayn looks her over quickly, “Where were you?” He asks, snatching the papers from her hands. She rolls her eyes, letting him grab the papers. “Yeah, the Tramp Keeper needs to know where the tramp has been at all times.” Louis answers before Eleanor can speak and his voice had sarcasm all over it. She tilts her head to the side, looking over at Jade. “Was I just called a prostitute?” Jade shrugs, her blue hair moving with her. “Probably.”

Eleanor waves it off, “Okay, well anyways, I was getting our math homework from Perrie Edwards.” She nods towards the papers in Zayn’s hand and he passes them out, still looking over his; as if he was scanning the answers in his brain. “Good shit.” Louis comments before his attention is brought over to Harry’s end of the table. They all follow Louis’ gaze (except Zayn) and see Perrie sit down next to him.

“Think they’re dating?” Louis asks, his tone making it painfully obvious on how bitter he is. “Aww, is someone jealous?” Jade asks, her lips jut out in a fake pout. Louis scoffs, his bitchiness returning faster than it disappeared. “Oh please, I don’t even know the kid.” He shrugs, “Besides. Even if he was straight I could probably convince him to let me give him a hummer.”

Zayn drops his food and looks up at Louis with a tired look. “…I’m fucking eating.” “Your point?” He asks, rolling his steely blue eyes at Zayn, not interested in Zayn’s needs what so ever. They all look around, the bell blaring through the cafeteria, and everyone standing up to leave- despite there being another bell before class starts. Eleanor rolls her eyes, “Why are these people so dumb?” “Who even knows?” Zayn replies, crushing his soda can between his hand and the table.

Louis cringes before making a gagging sound. “Soda for breakfast is fucking gross.” He remarks, knowing full and well that Zayn didn’t give a shit. “Talking about hummers during breakfast is fucking gross.” He shoots back, grabbing his tray and standing up, Louis and Eleanor doing the same. “Let’s go,” Jade begins, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her right shoulder. “I’m ready to tackle the day like the fantastic student I am.”

*

Louis walks into his first period, about to strut to the back of the room, but spots a certain curly haired boy. He walks over to the seat next to his and drops his stuff down on the floor, smiling at Harry. “Didn’t know we had the same first period too.” He says, and Harry looks up at him, returning the smile.

Harry shrugs and opens his notebook. “We have three classes together actually.” Louis tilts his head, trying to think it over but can’t recall the last class. He tried to look like he at least cared though. Harry notices his confusion and laughs, “First, last, and Gym.” Louis nods, reaching down and pulling a pen and the homework what’s her face did from his backpack. He was definitely going to look for him in Gym. And by that he means he’s going to look for him changing in the locker room. And he only means that in the least pervy way he possibly can. Or maybe the most.

He watches the teacher for a second, handing him the homework when he walks by. “Your girlfriend’s really good at math.” He whispers, looking over at Harry, and okay, he was kind of baiting him. He needed to know, it was eating at him in the most embarrassing way possible. That way being that he looked like he was pinning for a kid he didn’t even know. But, if Harry was single it wouldn’t be pinning-just… crushing. Which is slightly less awkward,

Harry’s smile drops and he looks confused, his eyebrows furrowing together and he looks lost. Kind of cute, actually. Louis wouldn’t admit that though, obviously. He’s not that pathetic. “What?” Is all Harry says, laughing quietly. “Perrie?” They look at each other for a couple seconds, Louis now confused and Harry trying his best to not laugh too loud, not wanting to get yelled at by the teacher. 

Louis just watches Harry laugh to himself for a minute before sighing, getting too impatient for this, but not wanting to be too rude to Harry and say something like ‘can you fucking explain, or are you going to piss yourself?’. Louis mostly just wanted to hear him say they weren’t dating already, and he knew he was going to, since Harry was practically laughing at the assumption.

Harry finally stops his laughing and shakes his head, his hair moving with it like a halo of sorts. He looks back at Louis, finally, “Um, Perrie’s not my girlfriend, actually. I’m single.” And Louis is practically cheering. There are crowds inside of his head, shouting, clappin, crying tears of joy for him. He feels like Maury just told him he was ‘not the father’ of that chic he accidentally fucked at that frat party while he was on acid. 

Harry undoubtedly notices Louis’ smile and shakes his head at him some more, not minding Louis’ current celebration. “So you’re single?” Louis asks the smile not leaving his face as he leans forward, winking at him playfully. Harry laughs loudly and unexpectedly, causing the majority of the class to look over at him, including the teacher. 

“Something you’d care to share, Mr. Styles?” He asks, folding his arms over his chest and facing him. Harry shakes his head, no trace of joy remaining. “No, sir. I’m sorry.” He submits, and Louis wants to fuck him even more than he did before. This certainly was a huge dilemma.

*

Eleanor groans, the bell blaring before she can even make it to her 3rd period hallway. She reaches for the hallways door but stops, someone grabbing her back pack and pulling her away from the handle. Eleanor almost hits before she speaks, but she turns calmly anyways, deciding against it. She regrets it almost immediately. She looks over Jesy Nelson, not looking too impressed. She looks cheap and trashy and almost too laughable. 

“What the hell do you want, Nelson?” She asks, folding her arms still deciding against hitting even though she wants to. She’ll at least hear it out, it was pretty brave of her to grab at her like that. She’ll give her that much. “Tell me what you did and how you did it.” Jesy commands, acting like she’s queen of the damn world, and also acting as if Eleanor was supposed to know what she was talking about. She wasn’t a fucking mind reader?

“Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?” She responds, turning around and reaching for the door again, just to have Jesy grab her arm instead this time. “Perrie. Edwards.” She supplies, her tone not sounding any less arrogant. Eleanor yanks her arm from her grip and turns around again, meeting Jesy’s eyes, and shooting daggers at her.

“What about it?” She asks, this was all too suspicious for Eleanor. Why would Jesy want to talk about Perrie with Eleanor outside and away from the hall cameras? What could Eleanor know about Perrie that Jesy didn’t already? Jesy and Perrie were friends weren’t they?

“I want to know how you get her to do everything for you.” Eleanor scoffs, her eyes no longer a glare but instead joyful. Eleanor loved this subject more than anything, especially when it’s someone she doesn’t like asking how she got the power over Perrie that she did. “Oh please, that was too easy.” She boasts, her stance going from cautious to cocky really quick.

“Well tell me.” She pushes on, not budging. “Too bad.” She spits, her patience running thin again. It was funny at first but now it’s just annoying. Eleanor had no intention of speaking to Jesy about anything. “If you don’t tell me,” She began, looking around as if she was searching to make sure no one was nearby. Eleanor leaned in, wanting to hear the threat she was certainly about to make. This better be good.

“Then I’ll tell on you.” And then Eleanor’s laughing. Bending over, grabbing her stomach, and wiping fake tears- laughing. “Holy shit!” She gasps, trying to regain her composure. “Do you really think I care if you, ‘tell on me’?” She asks, finger quoting the words, knowing full and well that Jesy wouldn’t do it. Eleanor still had the nudes that Jesy sent Darren Rodgers in the 9th grade, and Jesy knew that she would mass text it in a heartbeat.

Before Jesy can respond they both look to their left, hearing the signature clacking of their Dean’s heels against the concrete. “Ladies!” She shouts, clearly to Eleanor and Jesy. “Shouldn’t you be in your classes?” She says, pointing towards the hallway. “Yes ma’am!” Eleanor yells back, and shooting Jesy a smirk before walking in the hallway, triumphant and happy.

*

Zayn shoves Jade against the bathroom’s cool wall, lifting her up her thighs and griping her ass tightly, his lips not leaving hers. Jade groans, tugging at his hair and moaning into his mouth. She lets him push his pelvis against her, pushing her ass against his hands even more.

He hums in her mouth and she opens it, letting his tongue in, brushing against hers teasingly. She smiles against his lips and her chest rubs against his. She opens her eyes when her phone goes off, notifying her off a text message. She pulls back and Zayn groans, reaching in her back pocket to grab it and she snatches it from him.

“It’s Louis.” She groans, and he ignores her, kissing her neck instead and biting down there-not caring that it leaves a hickey behind. She opens the message and reads it aloud to Zayn. “It says, ‘where the fuck are you two?’.” She groans, yanking Zayn’s mouth away by his hair. He hisses at the pain, “Ow, what the fuck, so?” He asks, too set on fucking her here to want to go. 

She smacks him, and he drops her, not caring that she stumbles a bit. “C’mon, let’s just go. He’ll eventually start looking.” 

//

“Where the fuck are they?” Louis asks, mostly to himself but Eleanor rolls her eyes, not interested enough. “Maybe they’re just having a cigarette.” She tries to get Louis to stop complaining about it with a simple answer. “No, I texted Thirlwall like four times.” He continues and Eleanor groans, “Who caaares?” She asks, and Louis glares at her, about to shoot her with a comeback but stops to instead gawk at someone behind her.

“Um, Hi.” Eleanor hears, and turns around to see that curly haired kid. He waves at Eleanor before looking back at Louis. “Hello, Harry!” Louis shouts, plastering the most embarrassing smile that Eleanor has ever seen. It’s too eager, too hopeful, too unlike Louis at all. What a little bitch.

“I was just wondering if you and I were going to be working together for the Macbeth project. You didn’t sign up for a partner so, I just thought…” He stops, and bits down on his lip, hoping he didn’t say anything dumb or weird. Eleanor just rolls her eyes at them, no longer interested with this either. She wished Thirlwall was here to make fun of them with her. Where the fuck were they, anyways?

“Maybe I was asleep or something, but I don’t remember any project…” Louis began, trying really hard to remember anything of the sort, but he just shook his head. “Anyways, yeah, sure.” “Really?” Harry asks, smiling brightly at him like a kid. Louis just laughs at him and gestures towards the seat next to Eleanor. “Wanna sit?” 

Harry looks across the cafeteria, looking at someone most likely before nodding, “Uh, yeah sure. Let me just go get my stuff!” He responds before walking off and Eleanor rolls her eyes a Louis’ little grin. “You’re disgusting.” She complains, looking behind him. She perks up at first, finally seeing her friends, but then he smile just falls off. Louis turns in his seat to look and just lets out a howl.

They look wrecked. Jade’s hair looks like it’s been almost pulled from her head and she’s got hickey’s covering the left side of her throat, at least three. Zayn got claw marks on his neck and his hair doesn’t look as neat as it did this morning. Louis can almost hear the shame in Jade’s walk.

“Oh my god!” He muses, Eleanor and him eyeing them as they take their respected seats. Eleanor looks at Zayn, her eyes a mixture between sad and angry. She looked like a disapproving parent. “What?” Jade asks, looking between Louis and Eleanor. Louis, who is only amused, laughs, and Eleanor, who is only pissed, scoffs. “You’re kidding?” She asks, not believing her own eyes. It was like some weird daydream or something.

Zayn glances down at his phone, typing away at someone on the other line. Eleanor can feel her blood boil and her heartbeat quicken. It was like someone had just punched her in the chest. “Zayn.” She tries to get his attention, but receives nothing in return, just a glance for a second or two.

She smacks her hand down on the table as Harry returns, taking the seat next to her after putting his bag on the floor and his food on the table. He and Zayn share a look in greeting before Eleanor shouts, “Zayn, fucking look at me!” At least two of the tables surrounding them heard. She doesn’t fully comprehend why she’s so angry, but she knows that she just goes with whatever emotion she feels. She and Zayn were different like that. Eleanor relied heavily on her emotions while Zayn pushed them back, trying to feel little to none.

Zayn sighs irritably before finally looking away from his phone and at Eleanor, his eyes remaining as uninterested as possible. “What, Eleanor? What the fuck could you want?” She laughs bitterly before stand up, and Louis and Jade lean back, knowing what Eleanor could do when she was angry. She wasn’t exactly the gentlest one of them.

Harry glanced between them before copying Louis and Jade, a little scared. “El, wait-” Louis tried before Eleanor grabbed her soda, splashing the rest on Zayn and throwing the can at his head after. Zayn shot up as she stomped off, his face so pricelessly shocked that Louis had to laugh. “Get the fuck back here!” He yelled, following after her immediately.

Jade rolls her eyes at Louis as he laughs and turns to Harry, trying to ignore the whole situation at hand even though she knows she should try to fix it. If only she cared at least a little bit more. “Well, hello friend of Louis’, my name’s Jade Thirlwall and I don’t remember yours.” She fake smiles as her legs shake a little underneath the table. It was basically her way of trying to calm herself.

“I’m Harry, uh. Did you sleep with her boyfriend?” He asks, trying not to smile but instead trying to look concerned. He wasn’t really succeeding but she’ll give it to him for trying. “No, I just made out with him in the men’s room- and they aren’t even dating!” She shouted at the end, redeeming herself a little. “Ooh, classy Thirlwall.” Louis smirks, shaking his head a little.

“You knew they had a thing. Now you’ve gone and ruined it.” Louis complains, picking at his food for a bit. “Are you kidding, they didn’t make any moves for each other. All they did was deny, deny, deny. Acting like it was a fucking crime.” “So you’re saying if I liked a guy and I was slowly working my way towards making a move you’d just take him if you wanted?”

Jade scoffs, “Oh please, you don’t do slow, Louis. And besides, the guy you liked would be gay.” She rolls her eyes and uses her hands to add more drama to her words. “Okay, so what if he was straight? Like, what if I went for Harry?” He asks, looking at Harry with a smile. Another attempt on Louis’ part to reveal the great mystery of Harry’s sexuality.

Harry just laughs and sips at his drink. “I thought you needed a straight guy for that example?” Harry asks with a laugh and this was the third time today Louis wanted to scream “fuck yes” out loud. And this time he really almost did, he was so close to just fucking going for it. “See Louis you just got closer than Eleanor would ever.”

Louis just thanks the good lord for blessing him with whatever the fuck today even was.


	3. *E P I S O D E 3*

Louis ran his fingers through his hair quickly before knocking on the white, wooden door in front of him. He shook his arms beside him, shaking nerves out of him. He didn’t usually feel this weird about going over to someone’s house, he was fake enough to get parents to fall in love with him so that was never an issue. It was just weird because it’s been a while since he went over to someone’s house he barely knew. 

Just as he went to lean against the wall the door popped open, “Louis!” Harry shouted, his face bright and happy, the only two things he’s ever seen on him. Even when Louis smacked him in the face with a door he was smiling. Little twat. “Harry!” Louis shouted back, walking past Harry as he opened the door wide enough for him to get in. Harry’s house was very…neat. It was this mix of traditional and modern, there were stairs facing their left and an open dining room and living room on their right. It was nice. “So what’s happening?” Louis asks, turning back to look at him.

Harry’s nose scrunches at him and he folds his arms over his chest. “You know why you’re here right?” He asks, and even though Louis didn’t exactly know he scoffed at him, saying ‘as if’. “Of course, you’re taking me to dinner, right?” He asks only slightly joking. He’s actually kinda hungry. Harry laughs, running his fingers through his hair. “No, we’re going to work on our project.” He answers, and ignores his groan of protest.

Louis knew Harry wouldn’t let him off with doing nothing, he was serious about this ‘working together’ thing. Projects shouldn’t even be a thing, Louis thinks they should stop doing homework and projects and just curve every test. That way he’d have a slight chance of at least scraping by English. For Christ sake he’s fucking English what is the point of taking an English class? What a waste of time and money. 

Harry grabs Louis’ hand and leads him towards the stairs and Louis only slightly wants to run out of his house and into traffic. Hopefully Harry won’t tell him off too much for complaining because he knows he will. “H!” Someone shouts, calling out to Harry. H? Louis likes that, H. It’s simple and nice. And a lot less syllables than Harry and if Louis is one thing it’s lazy. Harry stops and turns back, not dropping Louis’ hand.

Louis turns as well, seeing a woman in the doorway that looks like Harry. Just older, and her hair’s a darker shade of brown. “Oh! Hello, who’s this?” She asks while smiling at Louis politely. Harry drops his hand, and grips the stair rail instead. “Hi mum, this is Louis. We’re gonna work on our English project.” He explains and Louis waves to her, “Hi.” He supplies lamely. He has no clue on what else to say, it’s just his mum. 

“Hello Louis, I’m Anne.” She waves back, not wanting to walk over and shake hands or anything, which Louis is totally fine with anyways. “So are you staying for dinner, Louis?” She asks, looking back into the room in which she came from, and Louis’ going to guess that it’s the kitchen. Louis’ eyes widen a little and the first thing he thinks is ‘oh fuck no’ and he almost says it too before Harry answers, “He might, yeah.” Louis’ jaw visibly clenches, and he wants to smack Harry upside the head.

“Alright well you two better get going with your work.” Harry nods at her and leads Louis up the stairs, and Louis has no choice but to follow. Once they are in the safety of Harry’s room (which really looks like Harry’s room) he narrows his eyes at him. “Why?” He asks, a little rougher than necessary. Harry looks down, clearly ashamed. “Sorry. You don’t actually have to stay.” Louis nods, forgiving him immediately. It wasn’t his fault anyways, his mum just put him on the spot.

“Let’s just do this fucking Romeo and Juliet thing.” “Lou.” Harry says, watching him sit down on the edge of his bed. “What?” He asks, tossing a pillow at Harry’s head. “We’re doing Macbeth, stupid.” Harry grabs the pillow and throws it back as Louis just shrugs, closing his eyes to mock sleep. “Same thing.”

*

The only thing lighting up the large theatre was the bright screen of the film, setting the atmosphere around them. Eleanor didn’t even pay attention to it even though she and Zayn had wanted to see Unfriended really bad. Eleanor had thought it looked cool and didn’t even know what was happening. It was pathetic. She just looked over at Zayn constantly, and she couldn’t even look at him without wanting to kick the shit out of him. 

He finally looks back over at her, his brown eyes still standing out in the dark. Fuck him and his nice eyes. Asshole. She scoffs, looking back at the screen instead and crossing her arms over her chest. She knows he’s still looking at her to bait her into looking back at him but she couldn’t fucking help but pay attention to him. Fuck him and his ability to make people care about him. “What the fuck are you looking at?” She spits, meeting eyes with him again.

She felt deep down in her that she had the right to be pissed at him. She felt that he had wronged her and now he was going to have to make it up to her. She also felt the need to kick Jade Thirlwall in the face but that was a different story. He sighs and rolls his eyes, “Jesus…” he mumbled, no longer interested in looking at her but instead the movie. She wished she could let this go but she knew better. She was never going to let this go. She felt weird with Zayn and she wished she didn’t, she wished she could still look at him as if it was the sixth grade and think ‘wow my best friend!’ instead of, ‘I want to kiss you’. Zayn was supposed to be her best friend not her boyfriend. That’s how it should stay.

“If you didn’t wanna fucking come with me, then why did you?” He whispers, picking up his popcorn and eating some. She wished he’d stop trying to talk to her right now and just save his fucking breath, she also wished she could do the same. “Because if I didn’t you’d bring fucking Thirlwall.” She spat, barely bothering to whisper anymore. He just nods along, silently agreeing with her. She didn’t know if he meant it or if he was just doing it to piss her off even more. She wouldn’t put that past him.

“I hate you.” She mumbles, snatching up some popcorn and leaning her head all the way back, the seat moving with her. “Why?” He asks, copying her actions but leaning his head back to look at her, his eyes holding no emotion. “Oh please yes you fucking do.” “Sh!” Someone behind them commands, and Eleanor turns all the way around looking at the man directly behind her. “Shut the fuck up you fucking pig.” She spits, deciding against literally spitting on him, she wouldn’t want to embarrass him in front of his girlfriend completely.

“No I don’t.” Zayn continues, completely ignoring the man yet tries his best to keep a whisper tone, which when arguing with Eleanor that was very hard to do. They could both at least agree that a movie theatre wasn’t the best place to have this conversation, but if not now they would never address it again and instead hold a quiet distain for one another. No one wanted that. “You made out with Thirlwall, Zayn.” “I am aware, Eleanor.”

She scoffs and shakes her head, like she couldn’t believe what he was saying. And of course she couldn’t believe the shit he was spewing! It was ridiculous! He couldn’t claim to not know why she was angry and then say he was ‘aware’. “Then you know why I’m pissed.” “No I still don’t know that one.” He pretends to think, his head tilting to the side and he ‘gives up’ with a shrug before looking back at her. She feels like she’s speaking to a complete idiot or a child.

“You. Made out. With Thirlwall.” She says, extra effort on the words and she uses her hand to enunciate them, moving it up and down with them. “If you’re pissed at me for making out with Thirlwall then I’m pissed at you.” He said back, narrowing his eyes at her slightly, some emotion finally coursing through them. “You can’t be pissed off at me! You have no reason.” She ignores as the man behind her from before groans, signally his annoyance without pointing her out directly, fear of being told off again.

“Well neither do you, you act like I cheated on you. We were never fucking dating.” And Eleanor feels this weird sting in her chest like he stole all the air from her. It wasn’t a low blow or anything but it was so fucking mean. The truth was mean. It wasn’t his fault and it wasn’t Jade’s fault, it was Eleanor’s.

*

Perrie pulls her hair into a small bun as Leigh Anne knocks on Harry’s door, waiting for someone to answer. “I’m pretty sure Harry said Sunday.” Perrie whines, a little annoyed at Leigh Anne for making her do something on a Saturday. Saturday’s were usually Perrie’s days to sit back and relax, do nothing. But instead here she was.

Harry’s mum pulls the door open, smiling at the girls. “Leigh! Perrie!” She shouts, pulling both of them into a quick hug before letting them wonder inside the house, closing and locking the door behind them immediately. “H is upstairs. Are you two staying for dinner?” She asks, clapping her hands together hopefully. Leigh Anne shakes her head, “Not today me and Perrie have got to pick my brother up from his friend’s later, but maybe next time.” She suggest and she and Perrie walk towards the stairs, waving at her.

Perrie stops Leigh Anne from opening the door once they get to his room, laughter catching their attention. “Liam? Maybe?” Leigh whispers before shrugging and just pushing the door open. They both pause for a second, locking eyes with Harry curiously. “Leigh! Perrie! What are you doing here?” He asks, and Louis looks up from the notebook, his smile falling.

Leigh laughs a little nervously yet tries not to make herself seem too awkward. “You were right it was Sunday.” She whispers to Perrie, who is currently refusing to take any step further into the room. “Hi…” Louis offers, tossing the notebook to Harry now. “Hello!” Leigh says back, walking forward and taking a seat in Harry chair by his computer. “So why is he here?” Perrie asks, pointing at Louis and not minding how rude she sounds. Leigh on the other hand couldn’t believe her actions. She knew Perrie didn’t like him but she didn’t have to be this strange.

“Well hello to you too, girl.” He remarks and Harry holds in his smile. It wasn’t like Harry to not mediate but this whole situation was slightly uncomfortable anyways. “Louis’ here to work on our English project…so, why are you here?” He asks again, but to Leigh Anne instead, hoping to get something from her instead of Miss Drama Queen. Leigh smiles at Louis, “That’s nice! How is it going?” “Um, good I think. We’ve got the draft.” “Well that’s good. We’re here to burn those CD’s but I guess we were supposed to come tomorrow, not today, sorry Harry.”

“Well it doesn’t matter you’re already here.” And Louis nods at that, not really knowing how to add anything on to Harry’s reply. Not like he has to or anything though. “I could leave?” He supplies looking between Perrie and Harry and realizing that Perrie was still in doorway, not making any move to come inside. Harry glares at Perrie, making her walk inside and slamming the door shut behind her. “No, it’s whatever.” She mumbles, walking over to Leigh Anne. It wasn’t very convincing but Louis took that as enough incentive to stay.

Louis flinches as his phone goes off, the ID reading ‘Thirlwall’. He looks at Harry before answering it and he nods at him, signally that it was fine for him to answer it. He tapped ‘answer’ before sticking it next to his ear. “Where the fuck are you?” She spits immediately, before Louis could even say something. “Where the fuck are you?” He asks back, pulling at a string hanging from his shirt. “Your house ass wipe. Now where are you?” She shoots back, apparently still not in a good mood.

“Harry’s house.” “Did I call mid-fuck?” She asks, almost sounding apologetic, almost. He scoffs, looking up at Harry who’s just watching him and hopefully can’t hear his phone, though it is the only thing making a sound in the room. “More like mid-awkward silence.” He smiles at Harry, not meaning anything mean by it and Harry smiles back thankfully. “Ouch, sorry.” “Did you try calling Zayn?” He asks, spreading his legs out over Harry’s lap.

Jade scoffs her voice sounding disgusted and Louis thinks he asked the wrong thing. Not like he really cares, he just didn’t want to hear her mini rant again for the third day in a row. “I didn’t feel like third wheeling his and Eleanor’s date, actually.” “Shut the fuck up! No way, they’re on a date?!” He squeaks and Harry pinches his calf, grinning at him as Louis smacks him on the arm.

“They’re at the movies.” “That doesn’t mean it’s a fucking date.” He was kind of disappointed, he thought she meant like a real date. Like a fucking at the end of the night kind of date. Not a friend date. “Yeah but they’re probably making up and gross shit.” “Have you apologized to her?” And here we go, the magic words that make Jade want to kick a baby in the head. Louis regrets every decision he’s ever made, trust him. “Oh please! I haven’t got shit to apologize for! It’s her fucking fault!” “You say that now but I dare you to look Eleanor in the eye and say it.” “Bitch I will!” She shoots back, probably having that same smug grin on her face after they saw her and Zayn after the “incident”.

“Bitch bye.” Louis says, hanging up and tossing his phone onto Harry’s bed. “Did you get into a fight?” Leigh Anne asks softly, getting Louis’ attention even though he was confused. What was she talking about? “Me?” He asks, laughing a little at the end. She nods and Louis’ even more confused than before. “No? Why would you think that?” Harrys sighs and pushes Louis’ legs off of him so he can lay down, his head landing in his lap.

“Oh, you just called someone a bitch so I just thought.” “Oh no, that was my friend Jade.” He answers smiling at Leigh Anne even though he just wants to get this stupid project done and leave. Shouldn’t she be burning CD’s instead of having a conversation with him? “So you just call her that?” “You don’t?” And Harry starts laughing, a nervous, awkward kind of laughter. The kind of laughter you do when you think someone’s pranking you but your day was just really that awful.

“I’m sorry,” He begins as they all stare at him, unaware of what to do. “It’s just really weird for you all to be in the same room.” “Why?” Leigh asks, as if she was actually unaware or something. What a fucking joke. “It’s because we’re not assholes Leigh, and Louis is. That’s why.” Perrie answers for Harry, even though they all know Harry would never say something like that. At least maybe not in front of them all. “I didn’t call her a bitch because I’m an asshole, I called her that because she is one?” Louis says back, not really understanding where this hatred for him that Perrie has came from.

Perrie folds her arms over her chest and scoffs at him, as if she was better than him. “That’s rude to say.” “She called herself that!” He shouts back, feeling tired and annoyed already and they’ve only been in the same room for what? Twenty minutes? Fifteen? Maybe ten. It was dumb. “Well you’re a bitch!” She shouts back at him, as if that was supposed to hurt his feelings or something. His own father has said worse to him when he was 11. This was nothing yet Harry and Leigh Anne gasped as if she had just dragged him or something? Have they never heard the word bitch before?

“See, now you’re getting!” He smiles at her and she turns away, giving up and Harry just laughs, hiding his face in his hands. And Louis doesn’t know why this is the first time he’s noticed this but Harry’s got nice hands. “Finish the freaking CD.” Perrie commands, tapping her foot impatiently and Leigh Anne looks at her like she’s barking mad. “We’ve got two more after this one.” “Well hurry up!”

Louis sits up and lightly pushes Harry off of him. “Well, I’m gonna go, H.” He mumbles as Harry stands up with him, handing him his cell phone. “Oh, okay. I’ll walk you out.” He offers politely. They walk out of his room and down the stairs, Harry’s mum saying nothing as Harry leads him outside. “They really fucking hate me.” Louis says, leaning against the wall form earlier. Harry shakes his head, trying to look like Louis’ statement wasn’t the truth. “Nooo, not Leigh Anne.” “It’s whatever, we’re nothing alike.” Louis responds, pushing himself off the wall.

“You and I?” Harry asks, pouting only slightly, he felt like he was just severely rejected or something like that. Louis just laughs at him, pushing him away playfully. “No, me and your friends.” He clarifies, he didn’t even think that could’ve been mistaken. “Are we friends?” Harry asks nervously pushing Louis back. “I don’t let just any asshole sit with me at lunch.”

*

Zayn slams his bedroom door shut as Eleanor throws herself down on his bed, her hair flying around her and her body stretched out as if making a snow angel. “You staying the night?” He asks, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it into the small white laundry basket in the corner of his room. She shrugs and pulls her black Vans off, tossing them to the side and shrugging her jeans off after. “I guess.” She mumbles, laying back in just her underwear. The think black ones that Zayn likes.

“You still mad at me?” He asks, copying her and pulling his jeans down as well, standing there in his boxers silently, knowing that if she was she would never let him lie with her. And if she was and did let him he’d be forced to crowd himself against the wall so he didn’t touch her. “No.” She replies, an invitation for him to join her.

He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, looking over at her. “Maybe I should call Jade.” She whispers, as if she wasn’t sure or something. Or maybe she just wanted Zayn’s opinion. He didn’t exactly have one. It’s either she did or didn’t call her, it didn’t ultimately matter to him. “That’s up to you.” She sits up again and reaches behind her, pulling her bra off and throwing it into Zayn’s basket, her thin tank-top the only thing covering her now. Besides her underwear, obviously.

“I’ll just wait for her to call me.” She gives in, laying back down and pulling Zayn’s pillow underneath her head. “Be mad at her if you want. All I said was that you didn’t have a reason.” “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She mumbles, shutting his little voice of reason out of her head. “Yeah, whatever.” He crawls over and lies down next to her, pulling the blanket over him and tucking himself into her side.

She lays her head on his chest instead and groans. “It’s only ten.” “Shut up and go to sleep.” He complains, and she only can oblige. She knows Zayn loves his sleep more than anything and he would kick her out of his house if he didn’t get it, she had no choice but to shut her mouth. After a couple moments of silence Eleanor almost falls asleep, the warm feeling of Zayn’s bedroom finally making her drowsy. She tucks her arm underneath his and he lets he shift around, her cool legs wrapping around his. Even though she slept with him like this often she wished it didn’t feel different tonight. She wished it didn’t feel as domestic.

The thought is pushed from her head as the bedroom door flies open, smacking itself against the wall and the lights flicker back on, blinding them. “Mum!” Zayn groans, not even having to look up. Who else would it have been? Zayn’s dad left the crazy bitch years ago. “You were supposed to be home at nine thirty, the movie ended then.” She complains, her arms folded and her look stern, waiting for him to reply. Zayn shifts and looks at her, his eyes barely open. “We stopped for food after?” He responded and even though it wasn’t truth Trisha nodded at him. They had actually went to the gas station to get cigarettes and stopped by a dollar store to steal a lighter or two.

“Well you should have called. You’re not going out again for another week.” She says sternly, watching the two of them cautiously. It was no secret she didn’t like Eleanor. Yet she seemed to like Louis and Thirlwall, god knows why. “Have you got bottoms on?” She asks, pointing to them, clearly noticing Zayn’s apparent shirtless-ness. He nods, too tired to respond with voice.

“You better. I’m not raising anymore children Zayn. I’ll kick you from this house.” “Mum! We’re not going to have sex!” He yells, his mood souring the more he speaks to her. “Yeah well you know you don’t need to before marriage anyways, Zayn!” She yelled back, slamming the door shut but not turning the lights back off. “Oh for fuck’s sake!” 

//

“Think she’s here too?” Louis asks, before shoving the door open and looking back at Jade as she follows him inside. “I’m 110 percent positive.” She shoots back, not exactly that happy that she had to drive all the way here. “Louis? Jade?” Trisha calls out, making sure a burglar didn’t come in her home or something. 

Louis keeps walking towards Zayn’s room, “Hey Trish! Zayn home?” He calls back. “Unfortunately so is Eleanor.” “Ouch, thanks Trisha!” He replies, ignoring Jade’s snickers as they make it to Zayn’s room. “Wakey wakey!” Louis shouts, literally kicking the door open. Jade walks towards Zayn’s windows and pulls the blinds up, sunlight shinning on them.

“Zaynie-Poo! Eliebear!” He shouts again, yanking the blanket off of them, ignoring their groans in protest. “What fucking time is it?” Eleanor yawns, stretching her right arm out, the other still stuck underneath Zayn. Jade pulls her phone out, checking the time. “Oh! Look at that, noon!” She screams in Zayn’s ear, making sure he hears her. “Time to wake the fuck up is what time it is!” Louis adds on, flicking Zayn in the face.

Zayn smacks his hand away from him, finally opening his eyes. “Louis, go fucking die.” Louis winks at him, only a smile on his face, “Thanks bae.” Jade claps repeatedly, her hands coming together and making a loud popping sound in Zayn’s face. He sincerely hates them more than he hates anyone. “Fuck. Off.” He groans, turning around and burying his head in the pillows. “Why do you want us awake anyways?” Eleanor asks, finally sitting up and moving to get out of the bed.

“Because we have plans, dumbass!” Louis responds, still looking happy about being alive. Which was new, actually. Normally he just looked like he wanted to punch everyone in the throat, so this was quite odd. “Which would be?” “We’re off to lunch and then headed to Marina’s concert.” Zayn sits up, suddenly awake. “We’re gonna see Marina?” He asks, trying his best to not sound so interested. “Yes!” Louis and Jade shout smiles so big it looks like their faces might spilt in half.

“Good. About time we did something fun.” He mumbles, pushing himself up and out of bed, a zombie come back to life. “Also, I’ve got booze!” Louis cheers, pulling a metal flask from his inner jacket pocket, waving it around like a trophy. “Good for you, alcoholic.” Zayn shoots him a thumbs up, almost hitting him in the face with it. “Fuck right off.”


	4. *E P I S O D E 4*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any and all mistakes, i'm not one for editing and reading through and such sorry (betas for mistakes im too lazy to fix are always welcome ;D)

Zayn pulls a cigarette from his jacket pocket, looking as all of them do, bent and sad-yet Zayn refuses to keep them anywhere else. Fear of losing the pack in his bag or just losing his bag in general with them in there. It wouldn’t be uncommon for Zayn to do so, he thinks it might be because he doesn’t care enough about anything. He turns his head, sticking the cigarette between his lips, “You got a light?” He asks Eleanor, his voice low as if it mattered if someone else heard it (it didn’t).

She looks up, meeting his soft eyes. Things were different today-being back in school: the place where, as far as Eleanor was concerned, “the mistake” happened. She felt like Zayn was being quiet on purpose today instead of just naturally being so. It made her feel odd, but she did her best to just ignore everything (which was difficult as fuck). She pulled a yellow Bic from her back pocket and passed it to him. “Don’t fucking lose that.” She warns, earning only a shake of the head from him.

“Seriously, we didn’t steal it for nothing.” She adds on, trying and failing not to sound nag-y. Not like it fucking mattered, she knew what would happen if she didn’t nag him, he’d keep it all day just to go home and throw his jacket around, losing it somewhere in his closet or under his bed. He nods fervently, his hair shaking comically as he stuck the stick out, lighting it at its end. “I heard you.” He mumbles, shoving the lighter in his pocket after with a roll of his eyes. Asshole.

Louis watches them, crossing his legs and turning towards Jade, a smug look on his stupid face. Jade rolls her eyes at him, trying her best to ignore him. “Think they’ll finally just get together now?” He asks, smiling at her like he knew what he was doing by saying this-which he did. Jade scoffs, yet doesn’t not answer. “Who gives a shit?” And it’s completely rhetorical, she doesn’t want Louis to answer, she just wants him to shut the fuck up.

Louis looks at her like he couldn’t actually believe her reply, like he was literally shocked that she didn’t care? It didn’t make any sense to her, she was sure she made it pretty damn clear on how she felt about Zayn, so why was he acting like this was all new to him? He just laughs though, a fake, bitter laugh. “Um, us? We’ve been trying to get them to admit their feelings for like, years. What the fuck is wrong with you?” And this time she’s the one answering a stupid, rhetorical question.

She shrugs, her parka moving up and down with her actions. “I just don’t care about their ‘relationship’ anymore.” She finger quotes, “If you can even call it that.” She adds on, feeling exceptionally touchy today-not like that was her fault, it was Louis’. He always felt the need to try and push her on fucking purpose. “Does that mean you’re never gonna apologize to her?” He asks nonchalantly, his tone completely serious though. Jade wants to turn around and deck him in the mouth, make him lose a tooth.

She looks at him, her eyes wild and her nostrils flaring. “Why do you keep asking me that?! She doesn’t need-or deserve a fucking apology from me, I didn’t do anything to her! Stop acting like she’s a fucking princess.” She spits, waving her hands around dramatically. He leans back, making sure her hands don’t go for him next. “I don’t understand why you think she doesn’t deserve one.” He shoots back trying to break her for his own enjoyment. Louis was a demented son of a bitch.

“So what? Just because it’s her feelings against mine you’re deciding that hers are more important? I’m sick of being second fucking best compared to the bitch!” Jade stands, tossing her bag down. “So I get something I want, and I get to do it before her, yet still I should have to apologize, because why? Because Eleanor’s more important? Because you guys like her better? Is that why? Should I give a shit about her feelings or something?” Jade can feel her blood boil and her face contort into a snarl, absolutely pissed off beyond any returning point.

“Is that how you fucking feel?” Jade turns, meeting eyes with Eleanor-and even though Eleanor wasn’t the one who pushed her to this, she wanted to fucking punch her for it. Zayn follows behind Eleanor, his hand reaching out to grab Eleanor and suddenly Jade’s even angrier than before, if that’s even possible. Of course that’s how she felt, here she was being blamed for a something that wasn’t even wrong just because of how Eleanor felt, and here Zayn and Louis were, defending her-even if Zayn was doing so silently and not as vocally as Louis had been.

She felt betrayed, she felt knocked down and her ego was bruised majorly. The only people she depended on more than anyone to make her feel accepted and like herself, were making her feel like she was alone all over again. It was emotionally exhausting. “Yeah,” She began, looking at Zayn then back at Eleanor. “That is how I fucking feel, actually.” She affirmed her answer with a nod of her head. Before Eleanor could speak Jade reached for the hair tie on her left wrist and pulled it into her hand, just in case. 

If she knew Eleanor, (which she did) she knew there was only two ways that this could be “settled”, a fist fight, or Louis and Zayn would have to find a way to pull them away from each other, only for them to never speak again. Jade was rooting for the first one. Eleanor watched her closely, her eyes narrowing at her actions. “Well you don’t get to feel like that! You can’t be pissed at me because other people think you should apologize! Don’t be pissed at me!” 

Louis stood up, his shoes scraping against the concrete. He glanced around, only a couple people looking over at them so far, he grabbed Zayn’s hand and pulled him away from the two rabid dogs- uh, girls. “We’re about to lose our best friends, let’s pray in their name amen.” He whispered, Zayn just scoffing at him. 

“Fuck you! You don’t get to tell me how to feel, you’re not fucking God! I’m pissed at you, fucking pissed!” She shouts back, stepping close enough the toes of their shoes were almost touching, the space between them lit up with burning anger. Eleanor tosses her back pack down, kicking it away from them, less weight on her back-signally the only thing they can think of, a fight. “You don’t have any reason to be pissed at me! You’re not making a bit of fucking sense!” 

Jade scoffs, using her hair tie to pull her electric blue hair up into a blue ponytail, making sure it’s out of reach. “Who even needs a reason to be pissed off at you? You’re a cunt!” She screams back, her shoulder hitting Eleanor’s aggressively-practically challenging her. “We should back up.” Zayn mumbles, grabbing the back of Louis’ shirt and tugging him backwards, almost hitting the bench behind them. 

Eleanor’s jaw visibly twitches and she lets out a breath she was holding in for god knows how long. “Call me that again, and I’ll rip the cheap fusions from your fucking head.” “You’re all talk.” “Say I won’t.” And suddenly the tense air that was between the two of them was no longer just between them. Louis and Zayn could feel it spread, seep out and pour into the atmosphere around them. “Shit.” Louis whispers. Taking the liberty to step on the bench and climb over it, a safer distance than before.

“You won’t.” 

Before anyone could even blink Eleanor grabbing Jade’s hair and tugging harshly, trying to fulfil the promise she had just made to her, and other students begin to crowd around them, cheering them on as Jade grabs at Eleanor’s throat, her nails digging in and her hands squeezing tight. Eleanor kicks out Jade’s leg, watching her fall to the floor but her grip on her hair doesn’t loosen as she kicks her, her hair and her body being pushed two different ways.

Jade brings her knee up, blocking Eleanor’s leg and reaches up, clawing at her face, successfully pulling her down on top of her before she cranes her arm back, landing a solid punch on her right cheek. “Fuck!” She yelps, finally dropping her hair and hitting back, not giving Jade any time to guard her face in return. Before long there was hair and blood littering the ground around them, everyone gawking at it all. 

Zayn looks away, his face twitching and his eyes shutting and opening every few seconds. He just sighs, looking around, looking anywhere Eleanor and Jade weren’t. He felt too empathetic to be here and watch them beat on each other, over him- something so stupid he could hardly believe this was happening. These two girls were his best friends, not some girls he’d fuck and not care about after. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, this was hurting him more than them. He felt like he and Louis should be in there- pulling them apart, helping them. 

Louis looked over at Zayn, watching him carefully. “What’s it like having bitches start a fight club over you?” He asks him, nudging him with his shoulder and Zayn almost fucking hits him for acting like this, but he was just used to Louis being the way he is now. No point in hitting him when he’ll still be dumb after. He rolls his eyes and blows some of the smoke out of his mouth. “Shitty, dumbass.” He replies, and they both look away, seeing a couple administrators run towards them.

“Hey! Enough! That’s enough!” One of them yells, the deputy shoving the students out of the way for them. Two male teachers that Zayn hasn’t ever seen before grabs at them, one pulling Eleanor up and off Jade and the other dragging Jade up off the floor, her legs scraping against the concrete roughly. Zayn pushes through them as well, Louis following closely behind-both of them cringing at their friend’s faces. 

Jade’s face puffy and red, her bottom lip popped and bloody like it was stomped on (which for all they knew it probably was), and her fusions scattered around the courtyard like confetti. Eleanor’s nose bled and her eyes had scratch marks just below them, both of those combined would leave her with a swollen face and maybe black eyes later. Everything had happened so fast it was like a hurricane swept through and ruined everything in less than five minutes.

If Zayn could rewind time he would, and he wouldn’t have made out with Jade in the bathroom-hell he wouldn’t have even done it if he hadn’t been so fucking horny. It wasn’t even that he liked Jade, even though he knows this was an awful thing to say, it was the truth and she needs to understand that. 

Jade pants, trying to wiggle her way out of the teachers arm, but to no avail. She glances around at the ground, not wanting to look at Eleanor but instead doesn’t really like what she sees there either. “Oh fuck.” She mumbles, her lip throbbing with the movement, but seeing her hair lying everywhere just shocked her. She knew Eleanor was never a bullshitter, but… damn. Eleanor gets a hand free and reaches up, feeling the bridge of her nose before cringing at her own touch, it was definitely broken, or at the very least bruised. She could barely see from her left eye, Jade had certainly scratched something important.

“What happened here?!” The deputy yells, glancing between the two with her hands on her wide set hips, looking stern. They both only give a shrug in response, not willing to give any details out in the open. The fact was that all they needed to do was fight, and that’s what they did, so things could only go up from here on out. “Take them to the Dean’s office.” The man holding Jade commands the deputy before dropping his grip on her and facing the students surrounding them. “Get to class! The bell rang long ago! Go before you all get detention!”

They watch as they all scatter, running off to their respected classes, most likely just having to go back to the office anyways to get a late pass. “What a sad time in Friendsville.” Louis whispers, facing Zayn again. He just looks at Louis, his face anything but amused. He just tosses his cigarette butt to the ground and stomps it out underneath his boot. “Shut the fuck up.” He answers, grabbing Louis’ arm and turning him in the direction they need to be before walking off, Louis following after him. “It’s all your fault you twat.” He spits, his shoulder bumping Zayn’s. His words may have sounded angry but he’s smiling, Louis is just so utterly demented sometimes.

“Whatever.” He mumbles back in a response, and even though the words stung him on the inside, Zayn ignored them on the outside. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that already, but he wasn’t the only one at fault here! Those two took it all too far, and that had nothing to do with Zayn, that was a decision they made. Louis scoffs, his smile dropping, “How come you never sound like you care?” “Because I don’t.”

*

Harry watches Louis as he sits down, his eyes scanning over him. He’s got slight stubble, and he looks like he hasn’t slept in a while. Harry had saw him and Zayn leave the court yard in a hurry this morning after…well, Harry doesn’t exactly know what that was. He didn’t know if the two were actually fighting or if it was just something weird they did. He turns towards Louis-who, oddly enough hadn’t even said ‘hi’ to him yet. “What was that this morning?” 

Louis glances at him, his face changing to hold a fake smile instead, which wasn’t any better since Harry knew it was the real thing. It actually made him sad. “What do you mean?” He asks, tilting his head to the side, looking like a confused kitten. “With Jade and Eleanor?” Harry laughs nervously, thinking Louis might just be pretending it didn’t happen and he was ruining it or something. “Oh, that,” He begins, his face falling only the slightest bit before picking back up again with the same, fake smile. Harry felt like he was watching him be stabbed or something.

“Well, it seems Zayn’s magical jaw has affected another friendship.” Harry nods, trying not to laugh, but Louis made that almost impossible in any situation, since Harry could never tell when he was being serious or not. “So what’s gonna happen?” “With what?” Harry scoffs, rolling his vivid green eyes at Louis, “To your little group, what’s gonna happen to it?” 

Louis only sighs, reaching for his back pack and pulling out a pencil, finally taking a look at the worksheet their teacher handed them at the beginning of class. Which was weird, wasn’t it? “Do I look like a psychic to you, Harry?” He asks, batting his eyes at him playfully. Harry shakes his head, his curls swirling about, “You’re such a meanie!” “Sh! I’m trying to take notes like the fantastic student I am. You should try applying yourself to school work sometime.”

*

Perrie smacked her bag down on the desk, looking over at Jesy with a wild look in her eyes that made Jesy wonder whether or not she was still alright in the head- or if she ever even was. Before Perrie could speak someone tapped on Jesy’s shoulder and she turned, meeting eyes with Tanya Burr. “What?” Jesy asked, deciding on indulging her in order to dodge whatever was going on with Perrie for the moment. Tanya was smiling, her dark eyes shining, “Did you hear about Jade Thirlwall and Eleanor Calder’s fight?” She looked hopeful, probably hoping she was introducing gossip to Jesy, which she was. 

She shook her head, Perrie already forgotten. “Who’d they fight?” She asks, turning her seat completely around, giving the brunette her full attention. Jesy hoped someone who kick the shit out of them since the seventh grade, she was praying the day finally came. “Each other!” She whisper-yelled back, her smile so devilish and wide, that someone looking at her would be worried for her, but Jesy was too happy to worry about Tanya’s questionable facial features. 

This was better than anything else she could’ve been told. This was something worth celebrating, something worth taking the day off, going home and having a full on feast in honor of this day every year. This news could create world peace, cure cancer, it could give Jesy the gift of immortality-it made her that happy. It was like God was finally listening to every inner monologue she’s ever had. “No. Way.” And it may be a simple, basic response, but she couldn’t just put the great, utter joy she was feeling into words. It was like her heart was combusting and squirting out happiness into every part of Jesy’s body. 

“Yeah! I heard Thirlwall broke her nose, and then Eleanor got so mad she ripped her hair out!” “Her hair! Her nose!” Jesy shouted back, her eyes lighting up more and more with each word. “Yeah, and the best part is what they fought over, or should I say, who.” Tanya smirked, glancing around and noticing that she’s got an audience now of about seven people from surrounding tables. Jesy’s mind was already so full she didn’t even think to start guessing names or people, she just wanted to know. “Who?” She asks, practically clawing at the back of the chair.

“Zayn Malik.” She gushes, several tables now whispering about it, though Jesy’s still just as happy about the news she’s just a little stumped. Why the hell would they fight over Zayn? They’re best friends, all of them, so it wasn’t clicking with Jesy. Before she could a girl at the table next to Jesy’s (she thinks her name is Megan) asks, “Wait, why?” Tanya looks over, looking like she just won the lottery, it seems like that was the question she wanted to be asked. “Well, I heard that Eleanor and Zayn were secretly dating but then Jade Thirlwall screwed him in the bathroom, so Eleanor got pissed off.” 

Jesy feels like the fucking Joker, her smile spreading so wide that her face might literally split, but she just can’t stop. “No fucking way!” And she doesn’t know if she said this, or the girl next to her, or the person next to that girl, but it doesn’t matter because the whole circle is talking about it, letting it spread like a wildfire. She doesn’t care if it’s true, she just wants everyone to hear this, and she especially wants Eleanor, Thirlwall, and Zayn to hear this. 

“Class! Enough!” Mrs. Matthews shouts, her voice echoing through the room and grabbing everyone’s attention. Jesy turns her chair back around and looks over at Perrie, who seems to have heard the whole conversation but doesn’t look as happy, for some reason. Jesy doesn’t even know how that’s possible! How could you hear that great news and not be smiling for days?! 

“Did you hear that?” She asks, leaning towards Perrie, and almost hoping she would say no so she could say it all over again. “Who cares?” And okay, she’s definitely lost her fucking mind. “What?! You hate them, shouldn’t you care?” She asks, apparently missing something here. “It’s exhausting trying to hate all of them at once.” “No it’s not, it’s fun. They’re dumbasses.” Perrie just sighs, her thin shoulders shaking slightly, like a wet dog.

“What the hell’s your problem?” “Louis Tomlinson.” Perrie responds flatly, but finally looks Jesy in the eyes. Jesy can’t help but roll hers, why would you waste time on hating Louis, he was last year’s Villain of the Year, this year was definitely Eleanor or Jade’s year. They’ll have to see how the rest of the school year goes to find out which one for sure. “What did he do, snark too much? Complain about his day too loud? Bitch about how people who don’t match their shoes with their outfits should be expelled?” Not shockingly enough, Louis’ actually done all of these things before, and on a daily basis. You didn’t have to be his friend to know that.

“No, he’s just such an arrogant jackass.” She mumbles, looking back at the board instead of Jesy, fear of getting yelled at by Mrs. Matthews again. “He was at Harry’s house this weekend. And he sat there on Harry’s bed like they were lifelong friends or something!” She continued, too bothered about something that seemed so small and insignificant in Jesy’s eyes. Then again Louis himself was just insignificant. “Yeah, wow, Louis was sitting on his bed, what an ass.” 

Perrie scoffed, almost glaring at Jesy, trying to make her understand silently. “It’s not him just sitting there. He is just so rude and I can’t stand him! Why does Harry want to be friends with someone like him?” Jesy shrugged, thinking for a second, “Maybe he’s going through his asshole phase now, ya know? He’ll date the assholes now in high school instead of like, when he’s 25.” “No, I have to keep him away from Harry.”

Jesy almost asked what she was willing to do in order to do that, but it only made her think of what Eleanor is doing to Perrie currently to make her do things she wanted. “…Tell me about Eleanor, Perrie.” It looks like Perrie physically froze, like she had become a statue for a second. “What? What about her?” She responded softly like her voice was broken or something. 

“Jesy Nelson! Do you have something you want to share with the class or do you really just enjoy interrupting my lecture?” Jesy looks back up, meeting eyes with Mrs. Matthews, it was like a demon was staring her down. “Sorry, Miss.” 

*

“Care to tell me what happened out there ladies?” The Dean (Ms. McBride) asked, her leather chair squeaking underneath her as she folded her hands together, laying them on her desk. Eleanor knew that this could go many different ways, they could keep quiet, reveal nothing and make them check the camera footage for themselves. They could joke about it, not giving them serious answer and possibly get themselves into more trouble. Or they could be honest, giving them the load of shit they’re already predetermined to get. Either way Eleanor knew that whatever she went with, Thirlwall would go along with her. 

Joking seemed to just call out to her. So Eleanor flashes a fake smile, her lips still smeared with blood that had leaked down from her nose, “See, Ms. M, we were giving each other make overs.” She began, even though she could barely see from her eye still, and she felt like she needed fucking surgery for this bullshit. “Yeah! She gave my lips a fuller shade of pink, and I just applied a little blush around her nose area.” Jade added on, and Eleanor knew she would play along. 

“Thank you Jadey.” “You’re very welcome Eliebear, and thank you for getting rid of those old fusions for me!” They exchange smiles and nods of the head, just to flinch back into pouts, Ms. M slamming her hands down on her desk. “Cut the crap, both of you! The two of you have been in my office far too many times for this to be funny anymore.” They wished they were ashamed, or put down with her words, but they felt nothing, it was a second nature to them-being bad and then getting yelled at. It was basically a routine. 

“Why would Jade and I fight? We’re best friends! I think this is a misunderstanding!” “Who gave you that broken nose then, Calder?” Eleanor stomped her foot down, The Dean’s words confirming her fear. “Shit I knew it was broken!” She whined, covering her nose with her hands, trying to hide the damage everyone has already seen. “You two are going to be spending a long time in I.S.S.” She reaches down and pulls some pink forms from her desk drawer, not looking exceptionally happy.

“Uh, how long exactly is a long time?” Jade asks, knowing that no matter the amount of days was nothing compared to anything they’ve been given before. At least this time neither of them was leaving in handcuffs, which they knew was only due to the fact that the Dean knew that they were close and weren’t going to sue each other for assault or attempted murder (it was a stapler, not a fucking knife).

“I’m gonna say two weeks.” And if there was a choir or a band that was dedicated to groans, Eleanor and Jade could lead them. 

*

Louis watches Zayn carefully, almost wanting to smack him to get his attention- god he felt like Eleanor or Jade right now, willing to beg for Zayn’s attention. He wanted to know how he felt, he wanted him to tell him while they were alone at the lunch table, but of course Louis knew he would never, even if they were alone. In fact Louis didn’t even know if Zayn didn’t feel anything about it after all, maybe Zayn really meant it when he said he didn’t care. Oh, what he would give to have the power to read fucking minds for a day.

He snaps from his daydream as he hear another tray being set down in front of him, almost thinking they let the girls off or something, but this was better. “Harry!” Louis shouts, his eyes brightening up. Zayn looks up as well, this being the first time he gets to interact with Harry for real, actually. Even though the first thing Harry got to see of Zayn was a little scandalous, it was very Zayn-ish and Louis wouldn’t have expected it to be any different. “Hi, Lou! Hello, Zayn.” He greets, nodding at him respectively like he was an adult or something dumb.

Zayn looks up, his eyes meeting Harry’s and Harry looks like he’s stunned, like Zayn just looking at him was a blessing or something- and Louis loved this. This was a moment everyone who had met Zayn had, and Louis felt honored to witness Harry’s first time. It was beautiful, like a butterfly emerging from the cocoon. He nodded at him, “Hey, Harry.” He responds, and it’s so normal and average but it takes Harry’s breath away, like he couldn’t believe he said his name. 

Louis laughed and soon Zayn couldn’t help it either, their laughter making Harry blush from embarrassment. “What?” He asks, picking at his food now instead, pretending like he hadn’t just looked like a star struck child. “Nothing, man.” Zayn responds, making Harry even more embarrassed, Louis decided to end this, it was hilarious and all but it was bruising his ego- Harry looking at Zayn like a unicorn. “Enough Malik, or I’ll whack you.” “With what, your baby dick?” He asks, scoffing at him and Louis’ jaw drops, Harry’s turn to laugh now.

“You think you can trust a person!” He shouts back, his voice cracking near the end. He would never admit that it was funny, it would just fuel him to keep making those damn jokes. Besides, it wasn’t in Louis to encourage Zayn’s inflated sense of self-worth anymore, never again (he’s a big enough asshole already). “Do you ever shut the fuck up?” He mumbles, looking away from Louis and scrolling through something on his phone instead. Harry covers his little giggles with the back of his hand, not wanting to upset Louis or anything. What a mistake, as Zayn takes it as a reason to pat himself on the fucking back.

“How long have you and I been married Zayn, and you still don’t know the answer to that question?” “I must’ve done blow before the wedding, since I don’t remember having one.” Harry tilts his head, looking between the two, either not used to their humor or wasn’t aware of what blow was. Either way, Louis didn’t explain, he’d get everything in due time. “It was last week when we went through Taco Bell’s drive thru, turns out the cashier was also a priest.” “Oh and then I woke up and you were sucking my dick in the parking lot.” Harry claps his hands together, laughing loudly.

It was adorable to see, especially since it gave Louis a great hope that Harry could join them permanently maybe, you know, be one of them. “You guys are so weird.” He muses, looking between the two of them. “You haven’t even seen the weird shit yet.” Zayn shakes his head, yet still not smiling. Harry almost thought three times before speaking, thinking Zayn might’ve not enjoyed having him around, but when Louis looked at Zayn he looked fine. He thought maybe Zayn was always like that or something.

“So does that mean you’re going to keep me?” Harry asks, puppy dog eyes looking at them. He didn’t expect Zayn to answer him, he was actually quite shocked. “We might adopt you.” He smirked, his face finally showing an emotion that was good instead of glum. “He doesn’t look like he’ll piss the rug like the last two.” Louis adds on, his foot hitting Harry’s under the table. “Yeah, let’s leave the other two in the pound.” “Wait, are you talking about Jade and Eleanor now?” He asks, a little confused. Do they always talk about them like this? “He’s smarter than them too.”

//

“Where’s Harry? Is he in the library?” Liam asks, looking between his friends, trying to figure out where he went. He hadn’t seen him this morning either, what with the fight and Liam getting lost in the crowd of people. He heard it was between some girls over something stupid, but he hadn’t really listened to the rumors enough to know exactly what it was about. Leigh Anne looks up, her hair bouncing to life, “I haven’t seen him all day, and I don’t have him until sixth.”

Perrie smacks her hands down on the table, successfully grabbing their attention. “Where do you guys think he is?!” She shouts, gesturing towards Louis’ table, but not really pointing, just in case someone sees her and tells Louis later. They all look over, nodding afterwards, like they expected it or something. “Well, that makes sense.” Liam responds, continuing to eat the lunch he packed. “How does that make sense to you?” She asks, her eyes so wide they look like they might pop from her skull.

“Because he and Louis seem to be friends?” He answers, though it doesn’t sound too sure, seeing as he knew that with Perrie saying anything she didn’t like could make her have a weird freak out. “No they are not! Harry is not tainted yet!” “You’re mental.” Niall adds, finally entering the conversation, yet doesn’t stop eating his fries. “She thinks that if Harry becomes friends with us, he’ll stop speaking to us.” Leigh explains, her and Liam sharing an eye roll.

“Because he won’t!” She whined, her voice straining. “He thinks they’re cooler than us!” She explains, trying her best to get everyone to understand. But all they do is ignore her, going back to eating as she desperately tries to cling to her ‘theory’ or whatever she wants to call it. All they could do was block her out.

*

Harry pulls his bedroom door open, a smile forming on his face after seeing Perrie standing there, her hands clasped together. She looked a little strained, but Harry figured she would tell him if something was on her mind. “Hey, Pez!” He greets her, opening his door wide enough for her to slide in. “Hey, H.” She replies, not sounding as happy as he had. It made him worried, was she in trouble? Was Eleanor hurting her after all? Was she about to tell him?

“We need to talk.” She adds on, taking a seat on the edge of his bed and motioning him to follow, this was scaring him a bit, but he sat next to her anyways, waiting for her to continue at her own pace, thinking this must’ve been about her. Who else could this be about? “It’s about Louis Tomlinson.” She whispers and Harry’s head twitches up at the name, he was even more nervous than before. What could she know about Louis that Louis wouldn’t tell Harry himself? Louis didn’t even like Perrie, what could she know?

“Okay, what about Lou?” He asks, and she grits her teeth at the shortened name, as if just the thought of him and Louis being friends was making her angry. “Well, I walked by him and his friend in the hall and heard him say things.” “What kind of…things?” He asks, his eyes narrowing and he leaned towards her, not sure what to expect her to say next. “Some mean things.” “About what?” “About you.” She answers, and she didn’t even hesitate to answer, like she wasn’t sorry about telling him. She wasn’t even thinking about how he might feel when he hears whatever it might be.

“So, Louis said mean things about me?” He asked, just to clarify. Perrie may be acting a little inconsiderate but he wanted to hear what she had to say about Louis. Perrie may not like him but he knew she would never lie to Harry about this. Would she? “Yeah, him and his friend Zayn Malik.” And then Harry’s lips jut out into a pout, not liking where this was going. It could be a mistake, Perrie not understanding the way they joke or something? “What did they say?”

“Are you sure you want to know, I mean-I don’t want your feelings hurt or something.” “No! They won’t be hurt I promise! Just, please tell me.” Perrie takes a deep breath, like she was preparing to give some sort of speech or something, which was kind of frightening. “Well Zayn said he thought you were really annoying, and Louis said something about him just feeling bad for you, since he thought you were a loser. I stopped listening after that, I felt so bad.” 

Harry felt oddly betrayed, even though he knew Perrie had warned him about Louis being an asshole. Perrie deserved an ‘I told you so’ or something similar, and Harry felt bad for not believing her, his best friend. She must of felt awful when Harry ignored her warnings the way he did. His chest was tightening, like he just got the wind knocked out of him. He wanted him and Louis to be friends, he even wanted to be friends with Zayn! He was stupid for thinking he was actually cool enough to hang out with Louis.

“Pez,” He began, but couldn’t keep the frown from his face, he felt like such a baby. She reaches out, pulling him into a tight hug and shushing him gently. “It’s okay, H. I’m here.”

*

Louis stood up on Zayn’s bed, bouncing up and down after, the bed creaking and shaking beneath him with each jump. Soon loud, screechy sounds were filling his room, the metal frame on Zayn’s bed weak and old. “So, which one do you like?” He asked, shouting over the sounds that the bed was making. It sounded like people were having rough sex. Funny. Zayn pauses his video game and tosses the controller aside, looking back at Louis like he was fucking insane.

He reaches forward and grabs a hold of Louis’ ankle, tugging him down on his ass, stopping the loud squeaks the bed made. “Cut that the fuck out! My mum’s gonna think we’re fucking!” His eyes were wide and Louis was too annoyed with him to laugh at him, though it was still hilarious. “Okay! Christ, now answer my question!” He commands, kicking the controller from his hands as he reaches to pick it up again.

Zayn turns back around and smacks his leg, probably leaving a bright red mark. “Fucker! Ouch!” “Oh how I would love to answer your stupid fucking question, but like everything else that comes out of your mouth I don’t know what the fuck you mean.” He sneers at him, looking like he’s going to murder him and still, it’s hilarious even though Zayn doesn’t mean it to be.

He sighs dramatically, swinging his legs back and forth off the edge of his bed, looking like an impatient child (which that’s exactly what he was). “Thirlwall or Eleanor, which one do you like?” Zayn just rolls his eyes, not very interested in the conversation anymore, well not like he was in the first place but still. “Who gives a shit?” “Um, me?” He replies, his tone childish, as usual. Zayn looks around, his expression confused. “Huh, that’s weird.” “What?” “You’re the only fucking one.” Louis leans down, kicking him in the side, not as hard as he’d want to, but it’ll have to do. “Shut the fuck up and stop dodging my question!” “I don’t care about your stupid question, and I don’t care about ‘which one I like’, do I look like I’m in the fifth grade?” “You’re a piece of shit.”


	5. *E P I S O D E 5*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sex things ensue*

“Everyone sign the sheet that’s going around with their name.” Ms. S commands, not looking very pleased that she’s watching over the I.S.S students today. Jade thinks that if she was a teacher she’d blow her fucking brains out, then again Jade would never become a teacher in the first place. Who even wants to spend more time in school after they’re finally free from it? Someone who has mental issues, that’s who.

Barbara Palvin passes the sheet to Jade, looking at her like she wants to stab her in the throat and watch her bleed out after. Barbara doesn’t exactly like any of them anymore, her experience as Zayn’s girlfriend wasn’t the best, but then again it’s her fault for being a stuck up bitch and Zayn’s fault for bringing her around Jade and Eleanor. The moment Eleanor realized she was awful was when she told Eleanor that Zayn didn’t want anything to do with them anymore. It was a big mess and Barbara turned out to just be a butt hurt bitch who didn’t like the fact that Zayn’s friends weren’t “her type” of people.

Jade snatches it from her, looking her in the eyes while doing so. It was like looking at a mirror into the past (9th grade), seeing Barbara this close again was like some weird trippy moment that made her think she was 15 all over again. She wished she had a paper bag to cover her face, and then kick her in the head. Jade fills it out with her name, but looks up towards the board, hoping to find the date, as Barbara didn’t fill it out either. She sighs, turning to the left and looking at the girl next to her.

She got headphones in and jet black, pin straight hair, her legs were crossed and long, like they could belong to a model. She’s sure she’s never seen this girl before. She stretches her arm out and taps her pencil against the girl’s desk, quickly getting her attention. The girl looks over, pulling both of her headphones out by the chord. “Uh, do you know the date?” Jade asks, looking in the girl’s brown eyes, they have the same shade of brown, between light and dark. A perfect middle.

The girl just smirks, the new look overwhelming Jade a little, in a weird way. “We haven’t gone on one yet.” She muses, leaning back and draping one of her arms over her chair. She’s got an American accent. Not a thick one, it’s the kind where you can’t exactly pin point where she’s from but you know it’s not too southern or too northern. It’s light, not too deep but not too airy, it’s not at all annoying. Another perfect middle. Though Jade would bet her personality will be the opposite of her voice.

She rolls her eyes, flipping some blue strands behind her shoulder. “Not exactly what I meant smart ass, but whatever.” She passes her the paper without looking back at her, but it doesn’t work when seconds pass and the girl still hasn’t grabbed it. She sighs, looking back at her and stretching her arm out more just to see her staring at her. She grabs it now, pleased with whatever that was. 

“It’s the 27th by the way.” She finally supplies, writing her own name down, and filling in the date for herself. “I don’t care anymore.” She responds, watching her slide the paper to the guy next to her, and it kind of looks like that kid Andy that started the fire in the Chemistry lad a month ago. Makes her wonder what he did this time. “What happened?” The girl asks, reaching up and brushing her fingertips over her puffy lips and her brushed cheeks. Jade almost flinches back, not wanting her to touch it, but decides that would look weak.

“My friend and I got into a little…argument.” She supplies quietly, knowing if she gets too loud Ms. S is just gonna make her move seats, and god forbid she gets moved in the corner with the dumbass football ‘stars’ that kicked that kid in the head two days ago. What kind of bet even was that? Of course they can kick as high as your face, they kick for like, a hobby. “That why you’re in here?” She asks, taking a strand of Jade’s hair between her fingers and twirling it around. Jade doesn’t get uncomfortable easy, but this was getting weird.

“You didn’t hear about it?” She asks, looking at her weird. She was sure everyone heard about it, or even saw it for themselves. “No, I just got here.” And okay that would make sense, she knew she’s never seen this girl before, then again she doesn’t remember hearing about a new American girl either. “Like, at this school?” She drops the hair and runs her fingers through her own, almost like she was comparing the two. “Yeah. I’m serving detention time from my last school. Pushed a girl down the stairs.”

Maybe that’s why no one knew about her, she had been in detention the whole time, or from however long she’s been here. But Jade puts that fact aside and laughs at the explanation she was given. She had never pushed someone down the stairs and assumed it would be hilarious, them just toppling down, not being able to stop themselves. “That’s great!” The girl smiles back at her, her eyes lighting up like she had loved Jade’s laugh or something. This girl was weird. Was it just an American thing?

“So what’d you fight about?” She asks, dropping her hair in favor of propping her elbows up on her desk and resting her head on her hands-though still watching Jade. “Uh, just, a guy.” And even though it felt weird to refer to Zayn as ‘a guy’ she still felt ashamed when she spoke the reason out loud. It did sound pathetic after all. The girl (fuck what is her name?) scoffs at her, shaking her head in disappointment. “You fought your friend over some guy?”

Jade shrugs, trying not to look as ashamed as she really is, still holding a strong face she replies, “It’s not only our fault. Zayn totally knew what he was doing.” The girl picks her head up at his name, her eyes lightening up like she’s just see unspeakable things. “Zayn? Like, Zayn Malik?” She asks, smiling at Jade again. “Uh, yeah how do you know him?” “My friend just told me about him yesterday. She said she fucked him at a Uni party she crashed last year!” 

Jade thinks for a second before nodding, a content look on her face with mention of the party. That was the same party they just said they’d never mention again. The one where Louis bought E. “Yeah, that party was wicked for us. Our friend Louis bought E and I think he blew like everyone that night.” She laughed, not worried if she passed that rumor around, it would be hilarious. Well, not for Louis but for everyone else.

“Are you Eleanor or…I wanna say it’s with a T?” She tries, looking over Jade like she could guess her name by looking at her. This confused the shit out of her. How did she know about Eleanor too? Did people really talk that much shit about them behind their backs that the new girl already knows everything about them? The audacity of some fucking people at this school. Who was this friend of hers that told her about Zayn anyways?

“Thirlwall. Jade. Uh, Jade Thirlwall-how do you know about Eleanor too?” She asks, not wanting her to be side tracked again and just hop into a different topic without finding out. She shrugs, running her hand through Jade’s hair again, “A lot of people talk about you guys you know.”

*

Louis tosses his backpack down, almost hitting Harry with it, who doesn’t look too happy. Louis slides into his seat, just looking at him. No hello or anything yet, Louis was starting to get offended. He gave in first, kicking his leg under the desk and smiling at him, “Sup Curly!” She shouts over the bell as it chimes through the room. Mr. Fye closes the door after the sound and faces the class opening with something about an old dead person Louis’ never heard of.

When Harry does finally look over at him it’s a weird mixture of a pout and a glare before he just looks away again, like he was sad to see him but also wanted to punch him in the face-which, by the way, has never been a look that Louis saw on Harry up until this point. It was odd and it made him almost worried. Did he do something? He usually did but he can’t recall being a dick to Harry like, ever. 

“What crawled up your asshole? Did I miss a study date or something?” Louis asks, nervously laughing a little bit. Everything in Louis screamed ‘be an asshole back!’ but he doesn’t even know why Harry’s mad. It wasn’t like they had gotten into a fight or anything! In fact they had just made it clear to Harry that he wants him to be around them more often! “Listen, we’re not friends Louis. We worked on an English project that’s it.”

Louis feels like Harry had just slapped him. How could he say they weren’t friends? Louis had thought they were pretty much that. They ate lunch together and Louis went over to his house, and Harry had even asked if they were friends! He knew he had told him yes (at least he thinks he did). For god’s sake Louis wanted to kiss the fucking kid, so he knew he wasn’t an asshole to him. 

Louis just laughs bitterly, trying his best not to get worked up over anything yet. “Ouch, that burned Harry, now seriously tell me what I did.” “Just leave me alone I’m trying to listen.” Louis scoffed, watching Harry look back over at the teacher. He fucking joking, right? He seriously can’t remember doing anything wrong to Harry. He’s thinking and thinking but keeps coming up with nothing. Maybe something happened at home, maybe this wasn’t really about Louis? Maybe Harry was just taking it out on him?

“Fine, but I didn’t even do anything you know. Don’t take shit out on me.” “Shut up.” Harry spits, catching him completely off guard. “Everyone was right, you’re a prick. Now leave me alone.” Okay, it looks like this is really about Louis. 

*

“So he got pissy out of nowhere?” Zayn asks while sipping his soda, not really interested but he was trying and Louis was grateful for that at least. So Louis continues, scoffing at the memory of it. “Yeah! One day we’re buddy-buddy and the next I’m a fucking ‘prick’!” Zayn grins, “You were always a fucking prick, Lou.” Louis kicks him lightly, not in the mood to completely abuse him or anything. “Yeah but he didn’t think so yesterday.” He pouts, dropping his head down on the table and shoving his tray away, his will to eat gone.

“He finally opened his eyes.” “Shut the fuck up.” He commands, though it came out a lot whinier than he had wanted. “Oh c’mon, cheer up or something.” “Or something?” Zayn nodded, swallowing down his food, but made no move to continue. Well he gets a medal for trying at least, usually he’s just an asshole. He was being a freak today or something. Louis and Zayn glance up at the sound of bags dropping and see the two she-devils plopping down into the seats across from them.

“Sup inmates.” “Hello fugitives.” They greet them, the two just glaring back at them, looking about just as happy as Louis feels. Eleanor sighs, sticking her phone in her bra. “We have to go back after lunch.” Jade fake smiles, “Did you two fucks miss us?” Zayn laughs, looking between the two before answering. “Hell no.” She flips him off as Eleanor just laughs, clearly just happy to be back in his company. Jade couldn’t stand the way they smiled at each other, even though it was friendly. She needed to get the fuck over it.

“Are you two still friends?” Louis asks, like he read her fucking mind or something, it was freaky. But the two shared a cringe, none of them liked being asked questions that led to some awkward form of emotion. It was uncomfortable and it pissed them off. So Jade picks at her food and Eleanor nods, since she knew they were on the same page anyways. They may have reached a bit of a rocky point but they were moving on, getting by. Soon they wouldn’t think of it anymore, and it’ll be gone, a thing of the past. “You two look fucked up.” Louis muses and they just flip him, trying to ignore him.

“Zayn?” Someone asks behind Eleanor and Jade and they look at Zayn, watching his face contort into something… shocked maybe? Zayn hasn’t really had that expression on his face before, it wasn’t the shocked like when they gave him a surprise birthday party in the eighth grade, but instead it was a pained, weird kind of shocked. “Barbara?” He asks back and they turn, their mouths dropping when they see her. 

She stood there, biting her lower lip and her hands folded together, like she was innocent or something. Eleanor narrowed her eyes at her, this was suspicious. Barbara wanted nothing to do with Zayn after, she said awful shit during their very public very loud break up (which was almost two years ago). She must’ve thought that because of Eleanor and Jade’s little tumble this was the best time to ruin him for good. That bitch. She knew what she did to him, she took his virginity when he was 15, she was practically his first love, and she shaped him into everything he was now. How could she be standing here now?

“Can we talk? Just for a second?” She asks, and he nods quickly, immediately standing up. He was like a lost fucking dog, it was pathetic and very…not Zayn. Eleanor wanted to bash her tiny head in, but she felt Thirlwall grip her arm, keeping her in place like she knew she would’ve gone for it. “This could be closer for him, El.” She whispers, her grip tightening. “We both know that’s not fucking true, Thirlwall.” She spat back, but made no further move to get up or even speak to him.

Zayn followed her out of the cafeteria and into a completely different hallway. What was he doing? Was he truly just going to follow her, listen to whatever she has to say? This was Barbara fucking Palvin, the girl who taught him how to party! The girl who made him steal his mum’s car and crash it into a drive through clinic at two in the morning! Also the girl who broke him in front of everyone, telling him she fucked half of the footie team behind his back because he would never be good enough for her. Regardless, when she stopped at the end of the hallway and held his hand in hers he didn’t refuse it. 

“Zayn, I missed you.” She whispered, leaning in towards him, her shoes hitting his with the proximity. He didn’t know how to respond, in fact this whole thing gave him a headache. Maybe two years ago he would’ve answered in a heartbeat exactly what she had wanted to hear, but he wasn’t like that anymore. He was different, they just didn’t have any of the same dynamics they did back then. “Why?” Is all he said, and it applied to everything. Why was she here? Why was she talking to him? Why wasn’t she doing as she did yesterday (pretending he had died in the 9th grade)? 

“Oh come on, you know why.” She drops his hand and uses it to card her thin fingers through his hair instead and all of a sudden he felt like he was 15 again. It was a complete nightmare. Every girl would leave their boyfriends for Zayn, they would do anything for Zayn if he wanted. He could look at every guy at this school and say they were nothing compared to him. And here Barbara was, the same as him but in the opposite gender. They were alike in every way, except Zayn doesn’t play off of emotions. He doesn’t manipulate and he doesn’t trick.

He shakes his head, trying to get himself to think clearly, but he has no clue what she means. He doesn’t know what she means? He doesn’t know anything about her, especially not anymore. “I don’t know. Why are you here, Barbie?” He asks, mentally fucking slapping himself for calling her that. He was caught up in the moment and he fucking regrets everything. It makes her smile and he wants her to wipe that fucking grin from her face. 

“I wanted to see if you were okay, Z. I heard about what happened with Thirlwall and Eleanor Calder.” Still, nothing clicks, but she’s peppering his jaw with kisses, acting like they were still together-it’s fucking with his head, he feels like he had just swallowed a whole pill bottle and his mind was swimming. “You don’t care about them.” He responds, as cold as he can, though he’s gotten exceptionally good at that, being cold. 

She pulls back, her steely blue eyes looking into his brown ones. “I heard you and Eleanor were a thing.” Her tone as cold as her eyes, stabbing him in the ears. And suddenly everything clicks. Barbara hated Eleanor and Jade alike, she was here to win something over them, she wanted to hold him up like a sick fucking prize. He lets out a breath from his nose, wanting to push her down but doesn’t even make a move to touch her, afraid he might not let go.

He and Eleanor were not a thing, but they were complicated. He could no longer deny it, of course he fucking knew there was something between them, he’d have to be blind, and deaf to not have known after all this time. Fuck he’d have to lose his brain while he’s at it. When he thinks of Eleanor his heart pumps differently and he gets nervous, almost clammy. He could never tell Eleanor, but he had no other choice to convince Barbara. The only way to get out of here alive and not on a leash was to shut her down now, and Eleanor would be the perfect reason.

“We are.” He mumbles, realizing too quickly that it was still easy to speak to her about anything that involved his emotions or how he felt, and that she was the only one. “Eleanor and I…are together.” He says again, more confident this time. She looks at him, almost like she expected him to turn this rumor down, or maybe even ask ‘who told you that?’, but he didn’t and he wouldn’t. “…You’re lying.” She tries, almost growling it out like she was angry. 

He shook his head, finally moving his arms to push her back gently, her hands falling from him and back down to her sides. He watched her fists clench, still waiting for him to speak again. “No, I’m not. And,” “And what?” She shoots, her voice echoing, making him flinch back. He felt so fucking weak! It was pathetic! “And even if we weren’t I would never even consider, being with you again.” It was her turn to look offended but she didn’t call after him as he turned on his heels, leaving the hallway but not going back to the cafeteria. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be dead.

//

Perrie glances at Harry, slightly worried about the fact that he hasn’t even gotten up to go get food, or look at any of them. She knew it was because of Louis, that asshole. “You okay, H?” She asks, and before Harry can answer Liam jumps in, “Why aren’t you sitting with Louis?” “Because Louis is a jerk, Liam!” She replies for Harry, acting as if Harry was her son and she was protecting him from a bully.

Liam pouts, as if to say ‘how was I supposed to know?’ before looking at Harry again, “What happened?” Harry finally looks at him, shaking his head like he was chasing off a daydream or two. He did look pretty dazed. “He just bad mouthed me, I guess.” He answers, sighing at the end of it, like he had given up or something. Harry has always been sensitive so it could have been the smallest thing from the biggest thing.

Leigh Anne gasps, genuinely upset for Harry, “Really? What’d he say?” “How do you know?” Liam adds on and Harry looks at Perrie then back at the two. “Uh, Perrie told me she heard him and his friend talking about me.” He explains, about to answer Leigh’s question. “Did she now…” Leigh says, looking at Perrie whose pretending like she’s not as nervous as she is. Perrie stands up, looking at Leigh Anne, “Harry you tell Liam, I’m gonna tell Leigh over here.” She begins walking away and Leigh Anne follows after her, her arms crossed.

“You didn’t hear Louis say anything, did you?” She accuses, positive she already knows the answer. “Listen, Harry needed to keep away from him, I practically did him a favor!” She whispers, trying her hardest to redeem herself with good intentions. “Perrie! You can’t do that just because you don’t like him!” “I had to do something!” Leigh Anne exhales, trying her hardest not to yell at her, she just needed to understand that she may not like Louis but Harry does-or, did. “No, you didn’t. But, maybe you can fix it. You’ve got to tell him the truth now before they really do fight because of this.”

Perrie didn’t look too thrilled with the idea, but Leigh wasn’t going to let her do this to Harry, make him sad like that. “I can’t, he’ll never forgive me.” She whines, folding her hands together. There was no other guaranteed solution, and Leigh Anne knew what was right had to be done. “I wouldn’t either, but you’re going to do it or I will.” She keeps her voice strong and commanding, like a mother. And like the child would, Perrie folds, “Okay, okay I’ll do it. Just give me some time to think about what I’m gonna say!” “Fine.”

*

Louis throws himself onto his bed and groaning into his pillow. Jade sits on the edge of it, snatching the remote from the desk and turning on the TV. “Its total bullshit, he won’t even fucking tell me what I did.” “Did you even do anything?” She asks, continuing to flick through channels and rejecting almost everything immediately. “No, I didn’t do shit, and I was about to fucking make a move too, that ass.”

She rolls her eyes, already sick of all his bitching. Louis could never just shut up when things were bothering him, it could take weeks, or even months to get him to give it up if it doesn’t get resolved. It was especially exhausting if you were his actual friend. “You’re acting pathetic, and annoying. Please stop.” She complains, rolling her eyes at him. “I’m not as pathetic as Zayn when Barbara Palvin cracked her whip. Also, I can’t help it! I like him!” Jade cringes at his words, sometimes Louis just likes to hit them with the low blows even when they aren’t around. She’s glad Eleanor convinced Zayn to let her go to his house after school, Jade was worried he might actually consider Barbara. Hopefully Eleanor won’t let him sink that low.

“He’s fine with me one day and the next, boom! Suddenly Louis’ a prick!” Jade can't help but scoff at that, he acts like he hasn’t been one this whole fucking time. “Not really all of a sudden but okay.” “Thirlwall, do me a favor, shut the fuck up.” He commands, tossing the pillow he was using at her head instead. It bounces off of her and he laughs at her. She turns back and smacks his leg, “Asshole! If you’re just gonna complain then go to his fucking house!” 

“Why would I do that when he doesn’t want anything to do with me?” “So you can beg for forgiveness, obviously.” She explains, turning back again and looking at the TV to continue being picky with it. She was an entertainment snob apparently. “Forgiveness for what? I didn’t do shit.” “He’s a man, Louis. You always do something wrong with them.” He scoffs at her, sitting up again and looking quite offended. “Are you calling me a girl?” 

She tilts her head, thinking for a second before nodding. “Well I didn’t say that but sure.” “Fuck you.” He flips her off before sliding towards the end of the bed to sit with her, yanking the remote from her unsuspecting hands. She doesn’t even protest since she knows if she kept the remote they would just be channel surfing the whole time and not even watching anything. 

She twirls her hair, thinking of the American girl from earlier. She had been weird and Jade was thinking that maybe it wasn’t that she was American, what if she just liked Jade or something? And who better to ask than an actual gay person. “Um, Lou?” “What? I’m trying to watch Long Island Medium in fucking peace.” He spits, not looking at her. Dickhole. “How do you know if someone’s gay?” 

He looks away from the TV and at Jade instead, very warily. He was suspicious. Jade never asked shit like this, she never cared about other people and what gender they liked. Strange. “…Why?” He asks, trying to answer her calmly, not wanting to deter her from the conversation. If the wild Thirlwall sensed danger she would retreat. “Well, I think this girl I met today was gay.” That was even weirder, was Louis supposed to believe that she had just met someone and immediately wanted to know? This was very un-Jade like.

“Shut the fuck up you like her.” He should have been subtle about it but decided to fuck subtlety and just make her uncomfortable. “No I fucking don’t! You don’t even know who I’m talking about!” She defends, her eyes shooting him daggers. “You don’t ask shit like that unless it involves you. You don’t give a shit about anyone.” He folds his arms across his chest, staring her down.

She huffs, looking anywhere but him, which only made her seem more suspicious. “I don’t think I’m a fucking lesbian-just fucking go to Harry’s house!” She yells, scooting away from him. He ignores her and bats his eyes at her innocently and sweetly, “Tell Louis her name please.” “I don’t know her name.” He smacks her leg, also ignoring her pained yelp. “Lying bitch!” “Go the fuck away!” Louis glares at her before standing up and grabbing his shoes, “Fine! But I hope you think about what you’ve done to me while I’m gone!”

//

Harry pulls the door open, fully expecting it to be Perrie or Leigh Anne but his smile falls off his face drastically it looks like he’s just someone punch a granny or something. Not exactly a promising sign to Louis. “Hi.” Louis greets, and meeting eyes with him nervously. Harry scoffs but still grips the door, “I should slam this door in your face.” And by the way he’s holding on to it, it looks like he is genuinely thinking about it.

“Will you tell me why?” Louis tries, thought clearly unsuccessfully. “You know why.” Harry snips back, not looking at all pleased that Louis is here. Though let it not be said that Louis didn’t try. “I really, really don’t. And if you’re bipolar you should tell me now, because I’ll stop trying immediately. I don’t think I could handle someone who’s perfectly fine one minute and then-” “I’m not bipolar! You’re just a jerk.” He interrupts Louis’ momentary loss of sanity. Good for him.

Louis folds his hands together, mimicking begging almost. “Yes, I’m a fucking asshole, Harry, I know. But I don’t remember ever being one to you!” He really is trying but it’s repeatedly to no avail. It was like he was a pariah all of sudden. What did he fucking do? “You’re seriously going to pretend to not know what you did?” “Harry! I don’t know, seriously! I think I would remember pissing you off, since I really like you!” He’s pleading with him and he just practically told him how he felt to just get the door slammed in his face, literally. 

Louis stands there in shock, just staring at the wooden door. It almost hit him in the nose. Seriously, what did he do?!

*

“I’m not pissed at you but I wish you would just fucking talk to me!” She shouts, slamming his door after and ignoring the look he gives her, knowing his mum would probably hear it and yell at him later. “That’s great.” He mumbles, ignoring almost every word she just said, and it makes Eleanor so utterly pissed off she wants to punch him in the jaw. But it also makes her sad. He just fucking followed after Barbara like she owned him and now he won’t even tell her what happened! She thought he trusted her more than this.

“You apparently had no issue talking to Barbara Palvin, of all fucking people.” His jaw clenched at the name, as if it was a scab she was scratching. “What? Don’t want me to talk about it? Don’t want me to talk about how she fucking owns you still, even after all this time? Don’t want me to talk about how big of a bitch you are even though you think you’re not?” And Zayn knows 100 percent that she's pushing him on purpose, she's pissed off and she knows how to piss him off too.

Even though he knew what she was doing he let it get to him. Girls like Eleanor and Barbara just fucking pissed Zayn off, speaking like they knew everything, like they were better. “Don’t fucking act like you know everything, Eleanor.” He warned, not showing the amount of emotion she wanted but at least showing some. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to yell back at her, but he still couldn’t ignore how he felt about her right now, he didn’t need to fight before he could tell her-if he ever could get the fucking words out.

She looked him in the eyes, hers wide and blown with anger. “You think I don’t know about it? You think I don’t know about how she humiliated you in front of everyone and made you look like nothing!? You think I don’t know how I was there after, comforting you the whole time while you just broke?! How you lost every fucking feeling you had and became this,” She gestured to him, a disgusted look on her face. “This shell of a fucking person?” She finished quietly, shaking her head at him in complete disbelief, as if he actually suggested any of those fucking things.

She was making it damn difficult to feel anything for her right now, but he did, his heart kept fucking clenching and the last time he felt this was with the bitch they seemed to still be fighting about. It was like he was stuck in a time loop. Her words sting him like a wasp sting, he couldn’t brush them off as easy, but he did. “You two are the same.” He whispered, it was his turn to speak now so before she could yell again he spoke once more, “You and her say shit like that and then wonder why I won’t speak! You wonder what hurt me, as if it wasn’t you! You want emotion? You want me to feel something?!” He asked, and it wasn’t rhetorical, he wanted her to fucking answer him.

She slammed her mouth shut, seeming to want to protest but also really wanted him to speak. So she nodded quickly, her hair flying about her. “I loved you both regardless.” He says, his voice sounding broken like a child who was going through fucking puberty or something. It was disgusting of him to show this amount of emotion in one day, or at all. He just completely repulsed himself in but a few hours. “…What? You-what?” She stumbles over herself, her eyes holding no more anger, only surprise.

He reached out for her and slammed her body against his, pressing their lips together in a crushing heat. His nerves felt like they were exploding against hers, he feels like he’s waited fucking forever for that. His whole life maybe. She only makes a small squeaking sound before kissing him back, her hands tugging at his hair. He pushes her back against the bed, him falling on top of her as gently as possible. She opens her legs and wraps them around him, pulling him against her again.

He feels like maybe he shouldn’t but everything else is telling him he should. His brain is overruled. She slides her tongue over his bottom lip and he opens his mouth, letting it in and groans when their tongues lick at each other, the heat in this room becoming overwhelming. She yanks at his hair roughly before reaching down and tugging at his shirt, clearly wanting it off. He complies, pulling back for a second to pull it off before diving back in, as if her mouth was his lifeline.

As he kisses her again, teeth hitting a bit, he yanks her jeans down, letting them pool around her knees and she pulls them down the rest of the way until the catch at her ankles. She pulls back with a deep breath before pulling her tank top off and letting Zayn toss it onto the floor. He stood up for a minute to pull her jeans down off of her ankles and pull his off as well, but left his boxers, fear of pushing her too fast. 

She watched him carefully before pulling him back onto the bed, his back against it and she climbed on top of him, he had no qualms with that. She plants herself on top of Zayn's hips, pushing down on his crotch. She moves her hips back and forth messily, pushing down randomly. His cock fattens up in his boxers despite it and there’s no hiding that when they’re underwear to underwear.

He groans, and leans his head down on the pillow, just letting her do as she pleases. "Zayn…" She mumbles, her eyes closing in concentration at the feeling. Fuck he couldn’t even remember how long he’s waited for this. He sits up again to watch her, and he begins pushing his hips up not only to meet hers but so he could get enough room to pull his boxers down, wanting to just fuck her. She stops, and sits up a little as well, pulling her underwear down and kicking them off of her ankles and onto the floor.

He takes this opportunity to do the same, tossing them wherever, just away. Eleanor watches him closely as he wraps a hand around his cock, relieving some of the pressure there. She eventually huffs at him and smacks his hand out of the way, wanting to do it herself. She takes him in the palm of her hand and starts stroking him in earnest, precum spilling out of the tip of his cock. She runs her thumb over his head and smears it down the shaft of him.

He shivers at the feeling of her hand on him, but he just wants to be inside her. His hips flinch upwards towards her after every jerk. He sits up, and pulls her towards him, and just kisses her. It's sloppy and all he can taste is the gum she’d been chewing earlier, but it doesn't even bother him. She pushes her chest flush against his, and she ruts herself against him, streaks of her sliding over his naval. When the fuck she became so hot this fast he’ll never know but he thanks the good lord for her, she was clearly one of his masterpieces.

He moves his hand down towards her pussy, his fingers brushing over her clit in the process. She shuts her eyes again in deep concentration, and her hip movements slow down to virtually nothing. He rubs at her entrance until she's making a high pitched whimpering sound, and her eyes open again to stare into his. He pushes a finger inside her, moving around and adjusting to the wet heat quickly.

He thrusts it in and out of her a couple times before pushing another one in beside it. She groans, and pushes her face into his throat, nipping at his adam's apple lightly. He makes a beckoning motion with his fingers inside of her, causing Eleanor to bite down on his skin, leaving a mark there. "Another, baby?" He asks, still thrusting his fingers inside of her, and he’s never called her that before but he really loves the fucking sound of it. She grunts, bouncing on his fingers and nodding eagerly, her hair bouncing around her as well.

Zayn pushed in a third finger next to the other two. Eleanor shivered and groaned at the feeling. "Fuck! Zayn, please, please-" Zayn curled his fingers inside of her and it stopped her in the middle of her probably very well thought out sentence. "What do you want baby?" He asks, watching her mouth fall open at each thrust. "You. I-I want you, please." She whines, her voice light at the end of that. She moves her hips again, trying to meet Zayn's thrusts as earnestly as she can.

And who was he to argue with her? He pulls his fingers out of her slowly (too slowly apparently), which causes Eleanor to cry out, and tug at his hair roughly. Zayn moans at the feeling, and it sends a tingle down his spine, it’s been at least six months since he last fucked someone and if he wanted to fuck anyone it was Eleanor, and he wanted to fuck her **bad**. 

Eleanor catches his bottom lip between her teeth and sucks down on it forcefully. All he can think is "Fuck". He leans over all the way to the right and tries not to fall off of the bed with her in his lap. His hand slides around the top of the table until he finds his wallet (finally). He pushes Eleanor back accidently with his elbow as he searches through his wallet for his golden ticket.

He is just ecstatic that three weeks ago when Louis needed Advil he joked about him buying Zayn condoms. Thank you Louis’ mum for birthing him-and wow, that’s probably the only time that will ever be said by anybody. He tosses his wallet aside and he watches as Eleanor snatches the condom from him and begins opening it herself (he must've taken too long for her taste), and he doesn’t give a shit, he just needs this.

She rips the aluminum off and discards it somewhere on the floor. She unfolds it a bit and uses her other hand to grab Zayn's cock gently. She strokes him quickly, making sure he's hard and ready to go. He groans as her thumb swipes over the slit on his head. She bends down and her tongue licks over his head quickly, licking up the precum. He groans and his hands tangle up in her hair. She laps at his head in the most antagonistic manner. Zayn thinks she might be torturing him on purpose.

Eleanor pulls back slowly, her lips smacking with his it. She rolls the condom over his cock and squeezes him a bit, relieving some pressure. She positions him at her entrance, and she lifts herself up, hovering over him. Zayn and Eleanor share a groan as she lowers herself down onto his cock way too slowly. "Fuck, baby so tight." He praises her, feeling her wet heat close in around him. She whimpers as her ass is flush against his pelvis, his cock buried deep inside of her. She feels better than he could have ever expected, though he didn’t really know what he even expected, whatever it was this is better.

She lifts herself up slowly, Zayn's cock slipping out of her, and she stops with only just his swollen head inside of her. Zayn thrusts his hips up quickly, his cock fully in her again. Eleanor moans quietly, pushing Zayn's hips down against the bed. She lifts herself up and sits back down on his cock forcefully, Zayn groaning at the feeling of being inside of her. Zayn lets Eleanor fuck herself down on him. She takes in air breathlessly and takes her hands off of Zayn's waist to push her hair out her eyes. 

Zayn takes the opportunity to grab Eleanor's hips with both of his hands and fuck up into her quickly. Eleanor gasps, rutting herself down to meet Zayn halfway. "Close!" She shouts, putting her hands on his chest and clawing him unintentionally. "Fuck!" He shouts, Eleanor clawing his nipple accidentally. His thrusts get spastic, and Eleanor takes in rugged breathes. Eleanor yelps, and she stops moving as Zayn continues to fuck up into her, angling his hips up and burying his cock into her as deep as he can.

She clenches around him, cumming over his cock. His thrusts slow down and he pulls his cock out of her slowly. Eleanor pulls the condom off of his dick and tosses it on his side table, they’d find out what to do with it later or something, who honestly gives a fuck right now? She strokes him thoughtfully and watching as he cums over her fist. "Fucking Shit!" He shouts, letting his breathing slow down back to normal. Eleanor leans in and presses her warm lips against his. He felt so blissed out and relaxed, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy to be near anyone.

*

“You okay?” Leigh Anne asks, sitting herself down at Harry’s computer desk and spinning the chair around a bit. “Yeah, but Louis had the balls to actually come over here! Can you believe him?” Harry asks, shaking his head with a bitter laugh. He had gone from sad to angry so fast that this was worrying Leigh Anne. What had he said to Louis?

She sits up straight and clears her throat, trying to find the best way to start this conversation. How was she going to tell him that Perrie, his best friend, lied to him about a boy that he liked? “That’s why I’m here actually,” “He had the audacity to pretend he didn’t know why I was angry! He’s unbelievable.” His words just make Leigh Anne flinch, god he’s making it sound like he told Louis off. 

“Listen, H-uh, did you talk to Perrie?” She asks, trying to see if Perrie told him anything. Did she just lie to him more? Has she not even said anything? He cocked his head, looking confused like a puppy. “Um, not since school? Why?” He leans forward, clearly not liking her worried tone. Which he did have reason to. Of course Perrie didn’t talk to him, she was probably too busy worrying about herself again.

“So you don’t think that it was weird at all for Perrie to tell you something bad about Louis just after she had a mental break down about you two hanging out and then Louis not knowing what you’re talking about?” She asks, hoping he’ll connect the dots for himself at least, give him the benefit of the doubt. His eyes narrowed in thought but he shook his head, as if he couldn’t think it through all the way. “What are you saying?” He asks, not angry just lost. She sighs, shaking her head in disappointment, this was all Perrie’s fault.

“She was lying to you, H.” “Lying about…what?” He asks again, and since when has Harry been this dense? He accepted the lie quickly enough and now he couldn’t see the truth? This was turning out to be such a weird week. “About Louis. He didn’t say any of those things about you. She just wanted you to stop talking to him.” She explains, her voice dragging. His eyes just opened a little bit wider, like he could finally see it. Like he could finally see how none of those things had made sense anyways. 

“She, she what?” He asks, and it’s mostly to himself and completely rhetorical. He was angry and there was an edge to his tone that hadn’t been there seconds before. “She told me at lunch when you were talking to Liam. I told her to tell you or I would. I knew that you needed to know.” She adds on, making sure that everything was clear to him now. Perrie had no right to lie to him and mess with his feelings like that. It was cruel and Leigh Anne wouldn’t stand for it. “Leigh, oh my god!” He shouted, running his hands through his curls. “Oh crap all the names I called Louis.” He worries aloud as Leigh pats him on the back gently. Poor H.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im such an asshole how could I do this to zayn that made me sad but uh i hope i also fixed him a little maybe ? can his mom tell me if he is okay ? u can also look at this http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=113297552 and this http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=113297567 to be sad with me ! (not mine)


	6. *E P I S O D E 6*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probs a lot of mistakes and if im right about that sorry !

Louis sighs, his bag dropping off of his shoulder as he slides down onto the bench, his legs spread out so ones on the bench and the other is hanging off of the edge. Jade can’t bear his moping any longer, last night consisted of nothing but Louis whining then drinking, then more whining. She was beginning to think that Eleanor and Zayn left her with him on purpose.

“I’m so fucking tired, Thirlwall. Take me home.” He begs, his eyes shutting with the sheer force of his exhaustion. Whether he was tired because he was hungover or because it was early was questionable, but probably a mixture of both. Seeing him as he looks right now Jade doesn’t really regret not drinking with him anymore. “You shouldn’t have went to bed at three then.” She answers, rolling her eyes at him. He groans in response, either because of what she said or because he was in pain. Either way it was funny to watch his face contort with it.

“Listen, I was sad. Alcohol was the best thing for me.” He shoots back, sounding so sure and mighty. It was a very ironic moment since the highest and mightiest thing about him was his blood alcohol content level last night. “Cut the shit and stop whining. It’s getting on my nerves.” She grumbles, shoving his leg off the end of the bench and plopping down in the free space instead. After a couple seconds of silence-pure, blissful silence, Louis groaned again, more and more students making noise behind them. 

“I hate everyone.” “I hate I.S.S.” Louis raised his head and looked up at her, rolling his steely eyes. They were both so intolerable to each other that it was still a mystery as to why they’re even friends, even they couldn’t give anyone an explanation. Louis decided to just suck in a breath and push aside the fact that she was trying to push the conversation away from the topic of ‘Louis’. “Do you still have to do that packet?” He asks, pretending to be interested. It was literally the least he could do, besides ignore her.

She nods, looking away from him and around, looking for any sign that Eleanor might’ve changed her decision to stay home and come to school. Like that would ever happen, but a girl could hope couldn’t she? “Yeah and they made it longer.” She responds, almost forgetting to all together. Louis catches on to her looking around and begins to do so as well, most likely searching for Eleanor and Zayn as well. “Where are they?” He sighs, his chest shaking slightly as if he was cold or something.

“She’s ditching but I don’t know where Zayn is.” “Maybe he had a mental breakdown. The sight of Barbara Palvin too much! It clenched his heart, making his brain go whack trying to get blood through it so he went into vegetable mode. Then his heart exploded. Zayn’s dead.” Jade rolls her eyes, trying to just block Louis out, but just ended up smiling at him, he was too big of an idiot to not laugh at. “You should be a journalist.” 

Louis shrugs, not considering her sarcasm for a second and just moving the conversation right along on the topic of Zayn. “So do you still like him?” He asks, meeting her eyes and trying to spot any sort of emotion at the question. She shudders almost, and warning sirens going off in Louis’ head, that was definitely a yes. At least to him. “No.” She mumbles, “I needed to get over it sooner or later anyways.” It was silent as Louis nodded, not really seeing where she was coming from. Even though Louis would never date Zayn, or even try for him (anymore) he definitely wouldn’t say he was “over” Zayn. Can anyone actually be? It was fucking Zayn after all. He’d still fuck him if he had the chance, and wouldn’t everyone?

“Oh please. Do I look like a dumbass- wait! Don’t fucking answer that.” He corrects himself quickly, too many years of them all replying “yes!” immediately after has taught him very well. She just shrugs, eyeing him like he was an agent from Hell. “What the fuck do you mean? I’m over him, it’s just Zayn. Besides even if I wasn’t it wouldn’t matter. We all know he and El are gonna end up together.”

Louis would just suck it up and agree, letting it go, but he physically cannot. He stays silent but he knows what he wants to tell her. He wants to tell her to stop being such a pussy and just do something. He wants to tell her to stop assuming what Zayn wants and go for it some more, but he also knows the last time he tried to boss Thirlwall around she broke Eleanor’s nose (which is still fucking hilarious, by the way).

//

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?” Harry asks, reaching for Perrie’s arm and grabbing her by the elbow gently, trying to get her to follow even if she doesn’t want to. By the look on her face, she doesn’t. He doesn’t care if she knows somethings up, or if she’s worried. She should be worried, Harry was not happy and it was her fault. She nods though, her light hair looking brighter, as if she soaked it in sunlight.

She lets him pull her towards a less vacated portion of the courtyard and stands with him, not really knowing what to expect. But if she had three guesses she would probably get it in one, the look on his face said it all. He wasn’t ecstatic with her, not one bit. “I talked to Leigh after school yesterday.” He began, dropping her arm and crossing his arms, looking stern. Almost like he was her mum and was definitely going to ground her.

“About what?” She asks after a while, seeing that Harry wanted her to reply. She still had a nervous smile plastered to her face, trying not to seem odd by looking stricken but not trying to overdue the smile either. It was an unhappy medium. “You and Louis. Mostly you though.” He answered, not looking any less angry. He knew and Perrie knew that he knew. This was bleeding awful, especially when her hole was too deep to climb out of by now. All she could do was continue playing dumb, maybe he would go easier on her this way? Hopefully?

“Why about me? And who cares about Louis Tomlinson?” She didn’t mean for the second bit to come out so venomous but it did and she’s not sorry at all. There’s nothing she could do and this was all Leigh Anne’s fault. How could she tell him?! Perrie told her she would tell him! She thought Leigh had trusted her more than this! “Me!” Harry points to himself whilst leaning forward and practically shouting in her face. “I care about Louis! You knew that when you lied to me!” She flinches back and her eyes close for a second, trying to escape his ‘how dare you’ stare. It was unescapable, unfortunately.

She puts her small hands up in defense, trying to think up an easy response. “Harry, I’m sorry, please! I was just trying to help!” “How could you have been helping me? You knew I liked him!” He shouts, his voice cracking near the end, almost as if he was going through puberty all over again. Perrie felt a pang in her chest for a second, a pang of something dark. Guilt, maybe? “H! He’s no good, he’s an asshole!” She tries again, her words holding truth for her. Louis was no good! He was an asshole! He stole, he lied, he fought, and he would never do any good for Harry. He would drag Harry down with him, ruin him. 

Perrie also knew that Harry’s mum would definitely agree if she could tell her what Louis and his bastard friends have done to her. They ruined her, they emotionally tore her apart, especially Eleanor. Eleanor had to be the worst person ever born. Eleanor was Satan’s vision, his prodigy, his daughter. Eleanor was the person who could walk by and make flowers wilt, her evil aura would suffocate squirrels. Eleanor could kill Perrie with a look if she wanted to, and Perrie knew it too. Anyone who associated themselves with that was capable of being just as awful.

“You’re an asshole Perrie! Not him! He was never mean to me! I should’ve known you were lying! The only person who’s even been remotely mean to me lately is you!” He responded with a surprisingly steady voice, his tone no longer shaky or sad. Perrie just shook her head, trying to find the words to make him understand her true intentions-which were to protect him, keep her best friend safe. She had no wish to make him hate her, she only wanted him to be prosperous, she wanted to give him the chance to get away. He was foolish enough not to take it, but she still had wanted him to have it.

After a few seconds of her fish-mouthing, taking in a bunch of air and nothing coming out in return, Harry turned away, making it clear that he was leaving. She knew if he walked away from her now she might never get the chance to get him to trust her again. She grabbed him, trying to pull him back. “H, wait please.” She begged, her grip on him tightening. “Don’t touch me!” He shouted in return, which made her drop her hold and flinch back, he had never screamed at her like that before, or anyone as a matter of fact. Things were getting worse and worse.

*

Eleanor shifts slightly, trying to keep the sunlight from burning into her eyelids to no avail. She groans before finally just sitting up, unable to pretend to be tired or asleep anymore, she would have to face everything eventually. She stretches her arms out, letting them pop. She looks over at the bathroom door as if creaks open. She's not surprised to see Zayn (in his own room, coming out of his own bathroom) but **something** in her is. If she wasn’t in his house she knew he would have disappeared by now, hiding in a corner and pretending he didn’t have feelings still. She almost wished she was at her house so she could test that hypothesis.

Something in her yells at her though, screams fucking bloody murder at her when he looks at her now. His eyes strange and different, as if he was staring at a blooming flower. She felt shaken and she knew he was too, it was right there in his eyes, the chocolate spheres gave him away. He glanced at her through his eyelashes as he tried to continue looking in a less obvious way. “My mum’s gonna be pissed.” He mumbles, finally looking away and walking to his dresser, his feet padding against his floor. 

Eleanor shakes her head, snapping back into herself. She registers his words quickly, trying to see if there was a hidden meaning in his words somewhere. The only thing she can think of is that he wants her gone, maybe he’s afraid he took things too far last night. Was she a one night stand? A mistake fuck? “Want me to go?” She asks quietly and shifting some more so she can push the blanket off of her body, letting it bunch up at her feet, the coolness of his room laying over her newly exposed legs.

“No-I mean, you can, but you don’t have to, I don’t want you to.” He stutters his way through this awkward pain of an answer, rubbing the back of his neck as well-just adding to the fucking awkwardness. She looks past it though because she can see something else in his answer, feeling. She can hear the desperation of his tone, he did want her to stay and she would. Things were changing between them fast, maybe too fast, but she could work with it and she would try, because if she didn’t Zayn wouldn’t either.

“Listen,” She began as he turned towards his dresser again, rummaging through the first drawer for probably longer than necessary (and probably just to avoid eye contact). “Were you serious about last night? About what you said?” She asks, her voice light and trembling. She didn’t mean to sound like a little bitch about it but she was terrified of his answer. He could lie and say he was to let her down easy, he could lie and say he wasn’t just to make things easier for himself (to get out of the feeling part), or he could be telling the truth by saying he wasn’t. Maybe he truly didn’t want her like that.

He scoffs, turning back around to face her, and she almost expects him to spit on her what with that disgusted look on his fucking face. “I don’t need to drop a fucking ‘I love you’ to get in someone’s pants.” “Well you did, so what does that fucking mean?” She tries again, and even cursing at him feels different. What the fuck? Why did it feel like she was stabbing him or something? “It means don’t be dumb. I meant it.” He replies in a much quieter tone now, almost like he was backing away emotionally, like he was shutting down. Again. She wished she wasn’t as happy about the answer as she was though, he may be shutting down but he also admitted that he truly does love her. That was enough for right now at least.

“Shit,” She started, making a fake gasp and covering her mouth (which catches his attention fast enough). “Did Zayn Malik just…share his feelings again? Two days in a row!” “Oh fuck you.” He shoots back, not looking as amused at she does. She can't help it, really. She feels so happy her face might split in half. She fucking loves Zayn. 

“Should I prepare for the apocalypse? Do we have canned food? Batteries? Sleeping bags?” She asks, this time louder and more playful. He fights a smile from his face before laughing a bit, “Shut up, Calder.” He grumbles playfully, scratching at his stubble. Eleanor stands up from the bed and kicks the blanket away. “Say it.” She whispers sweetly as she wraps her thin arms around his neck, thankful he hasn’t pushed her away but instead lets his hands come to rest at her sides.

“Say what?” He asks, letting his eyes finally meet her hazel ones. It was like some weird spark between them. Was it because they were young and sort of in love or was it really there, the electric air between them. She stands up on her tippy-toes, evening out their height so she can stare in his eyes directly. “Say it.” She commands again, knowing full and fucking well he knows what. She wants to hear it so she can say it back this time, and with a clear mind and all that.

“Please don’t make me…” He whispers, trying to look away but she follows his gaze each time. Jesus he is such a fucking brat sometimes, all she wanted to do was reciprocate his declaration of love! Douchebag. “Fucking say it or I’m leaving.” She spits, her eyes narrowing into murderous slits. This was the least he could fucking do for her. He grunts before rolling his neck, cracking it before looking back towards her. “I love you.” And even though it came out weird and mumble-y she accepts it with a grin and an extremely girlish squeal. “I love you, you shit head!” She yelps, hugging him close, their bodies pressing together.

His hands wander to her back, rubbing slightly and it’s almost a perfect moment, before he ruins it of course. “Don’t expect me to hold your hand and shit.” “Don’t expect me to suck your dick and shit then.” She shoots back, earning a groan from him, as if he really expected it to work like that or something. “You’re so…” He somehow manages to refrain from insulting her so she takes this moment for her own. “You love me anyways!” She shouts in his ear before pulling back to jump up into his arms, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist to keep her up.

Her scoffs and holds her up by keeping his hands on the back of her thighs, his grip warm and tight. Kind of makes Eleanor’s head spin, in a fantastic way, of course. “Shut the fuck up.”

*

Harry takes in a deep, gulping breath before walking into the classroom. He can feel his chest tighten with nervousness. Louis had stopped trying to contact Harry and give him constant worried looks and unneeded apologies and Harry felt so awful it was unbelievable. How could he have not believed Louis? Why would Louis have lied to him about anything? How could Harry have been so stupid (though in his defense, best friends aren’t supposed to lie to each other)?

Harry’s shoulders lock up when he sees him, his short legs kicked up on the desk, his pretty eyes locked on his phone, and his curvy body scrunched up in the seat. Crap. What the hell was Harry thinking believing Perrie? Louis’ eyes turn not so pretty when he sees Harry approach him, they turn into something sad and dark, a depressed version of what they should look like. He swears he hears him scoff as well. Seems as if things weren’t going to go so well, seeing as Louis was done playing ‘begging’ now. Harry thinks he might just be the dumbest person on this whole planet and it wouldn’t even shock him if statistics said he really was.

Harry’s legs shake the closer he gets to him, but Louis shows no signs of joy in his face. “Lou,” He begins, clasping his hands in front of him and looking too hopeful. “Can I sit with you?” He asks, not wanting to intrude, especially not when Louis has changed back to his old seat instead of the one next to Harry in the front of the classroom. Louis looks up from his phone once more to meet Harry’s eyes, and with a glare. A very deep, Louis-ish type of glare that Harry has seen him give to people he can’t stand, and it hurts Harry.

“No.” He answers simply, his tone showing no signs of mercy or forgiveness. Harry knows he’s screwed up, and big time. He sighs, their looks still meeting in a clash, “Please, I need to talk to you Lou.” He begs, his voice sounding whiney and he even irritates himself with it. Louis purses his lips, and for a moment he thinks that he’ll give him a chance. “No. I need an A in this class, and all you’ll do is distract me.” It was an easy way to let him off and Harry thinks-no, Harry **knows** that Louis could’ve said something much worse to him.

He just nods, turning on his heels to get to his seat before the teacher enters the room to yell at him for standing and not doing the bell work. “Oh, and Harry,” Louis begins, his voice sounding rough and Harry looks back at him, his eyes even more hopeful than when he walked in here. It was pathetic. “Don’t call me ‘Lou’. Only my **friends** can call me that. Not English partners. It’s fucking weird.” Harry flinches, and it wasn’t even that Louis had insulted him, in fact he used Harry’s words against him. But, this was the first time since Harry has met him that he can see why he’s friends with the people he is. He’s the same as them.

He just nods in response, not feeling like he has to even give him a worded answer, Louis had only said it to be a prick, and on purpose because that’s what Harry had said he was. It was going to be a while before he would let Harry speak to him, but Louis hadn’t given up that easy and neither would he.

*

Leigh Anne walks into her computer class, her shoes clacking against the cool tile as she walks over to her seat in the very back, Jesy already in the seat next to hers. She stands behind her for a second, watching her type in Facebook into the search bar. “What are you doing?” She asks, Jesy flinching in surprise at the sound of her voice and the chair squeaking as she pulls it out to sit down.

She just shrugs, her hair falling behind her shoulders and cascading down her back like a wavy waterfall. Things get less and less clear to Leigh Anne as Jesy types “Eleanor Calder” into the search bar (and as said girl’s profile comes up immediately after). Eleanor’s profile is very much her, it’s scary to just be looking at, it’s like you can feel her, like she knows you’re looking at it or something. Her profile picture is her sitting in some type of garden or something, sunglasses on and the sun shining down at her, her hair lit up like a glowing star. She was a very beautiful girl, to say the least about her.

“Why are you on Eleanor’s account?” Leigh asks, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, most of Jesy’s motives were unknown to her but this was just a random oddity. Jesy hated Eleanor, was she just looking at her stuff to criticize her photos and posts? Was this just what Jesy did for fun, or when she was bored?

Jesy begins scrolling down, barely reading or looking over anything, like she wasn’t sure what she was doing either. “Listen,” She begins, turning in the computer chair and looking at Leigh Anne instead of the screen now. “You know how Eleanor like, bullied Perrie in middle school, right?” She asks, and Leigh knows it’s not rhetorical since she waits for her answer not so patiently. “Oh, uh yeah.” She answers, still not sure what that has to do with Eleanor’s Facebook. “So…” She starts again as Jesy turns back to the screen, all of her scrolling getting her nowhere, only on Eleanor’s posts from last week. Damn she posts a lot.

“Why are you on her Facebook again?” She asks, feeling as if she might’ve missed the answer or something, even though she knows Jesy never actually clarified anything. She feels very, very lost. Jesy sighs, a little annoyed, “Because if it happened in middle school then Eleanor had to have posted something on Facebook about it, right?” Jesy begins to tap her shoe against the floor, letting it make a soft banging sound throughout the room.

Leigh just shrugs, thinking about it for a second. Why was Jesy always wondering about it? It was in the past, can’t she just let it go? It doesn’t even have anything to do with her. She knows that if Perrie knew that Jesy was caught on this, she wouldn’t be too happy about it. “You know Harry went to middle school with them all.” Leigh supplies, just trying to help Jesy so she’ll let it go.

“So?” “Why don’t you just ask him?” She fills in what Jesy wasn’t understanding. She figures Harry would tell her if it didn’t matter and if it did he wouldn’t. He would know what’s best. Jesy scoffs, irritated with her answer. “Yeah right, he and Perrie are best friends. He’d never tell us.” Leigh doesn’t really like the way she adds in the “us” as if she really wanted to know as bad as she did or something. It was weird, but not enough to put her off.

“Well, not anymore. He and Perrie got into a fight, he said he didn’t want anything to do with her.” Jesy gasps, her eyes lighting up with a strange amount of joy. “Really?! Think he’ll tell us then?” She shouts, almost getting the attention of everyone around them. Leigh Anne pauses slightly before answering, wondering if she is doing the wrong thing. Should she not be helping Jesy? Was Jesy doing something bad? “…I guess so. Why do you want to know so bad Jes?”

Jesy shakes her off, exiting out of the Facebook tab and opens a new one for Youtube. “I don’t know. Curiosity?” She answers in the form of a question again, as if she wasn’t aware of her own motives. Leigh couldn’t think of one bad thing Jesy could do with the information though, the only thing she could chalk it up to as well was curiosity- the thing that killed the cat.

*

Louis pushes Zayn’s bedroom door open, letting it slam against the opposite wall. Thirlwall pushes past him and steps over Zayn’s back pack and his shoes, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She and Louis meant business. “How come you two cunt muffins weren’t in school?” Louis asks, his tine more whiney than harsh, not what he wanted at all. He stops before walking up to Zayn’s bed as he sees Eleanor laying in nothing but her underwear and a tank top. 

Jade on the other hand doesn’t, she climbs past Louis and lays sprawled out next to Eleanor, their legs bumping together. Zayn’s bed was so warm it made her immediately tired after the ridiculously long school day, she almost closed her eyes and fell asleep-except Zayn ruins the silence, of course. “I didn’t feel like going and she’s just lazy.” He responds, pointing at Eleanor with little to no interest, though it seemed forced, which was odd.

Eleanor groans, sitting up and moving the bed with her shifting weight, much to Jade’s discomfort. “You weren’t gonna fucking drive me so I stayed here, dick hole.” She shoots back, trying her hardest to defend herself, as if anyone was attacking her, drama queen. Zayn turns to look at her completely, his mouth stretched out into a grin, “You fucking told me not to, you lying piece of shit.” 

Louis and Jade look at each other, feeling the air shift between them all awkwardly. It was like the dynamics changed overnight. What the fuck? “Oh! A teenage girl didn’t want to go to school, wow, that’s the first time that’s happened before I bet.” She snarks back, not sounding mean or rude though, just…a strange amount of playful.

Zayn doesn’t even try to fight back he just rolls his dark eyes, turning away from her with a smile. “You’re so stupid.” He answers plainly, it was a pathetic attempt to pretend like something isn’t weird here. Louis is the first one to speak up again, of course. “Um, are we intruding?” He asks, and Jade sits up, her hands shooting up in the air like she was silently apologizing (in the most sarcastic way possible). Eleanor scoffs, not laying back down but crossing her arms over her chest. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Louis shrugs, not meeting Zayn’s eyes- because he knows he’s silently pleading for him to shut up, “Nothing, just…observing you two. You’re different.” He replies, trying to sound like he was calm but he definitely wasn’t. This was hilarious and he was so excited he wanted to call them out on something right now. He wanted to watch them get all awkward and stumble over explanations or insults.

Eleanor just groans, looking over at Zayn instead of Louis, he knew she was about to change the subject or something. “This is why we hang out alone isn’t it?” She asks, and Jade scoffs, about to call her bullshit. “That and we knew each other first.” Zayn responds, like the git he is. “Fuckhead! Why do you two always do that? Louis and I don’t do that to you!” Jade yelps, picking up Zayn’s TV remote from the bed and tosses it at his head. 

He ducks down quickly, watching it slam itself against the wall and the back cover smashing off, batteries falling out. Zayn ignores it, though he knows he’ll never deal with it later and from now on he’ll have to get up to change the fucking channel. “That’s because no one gives a shit if you knew Louis first, that’s not a good thing.” He finally responds, using his foot to slide the remote underneath his dresser, though some of the batteries begin rolling another away. 

Louis flips Zayn off and finally takes a seat on the bed next to Eleanor, his legs cramping up from standing, jesus he’s out of fucking shape. “Fuck you! I was stuck with Thirlwall alone for like a whole year! You should feel bad for me, not her!” Louis whines, not looking at Jade, who’s currently giving him the death glare of a fucking life time. Jade just kicks Louis, her boot slamming against his shin. “Ow! Fucker!” He yelps, reaching down and rubbing the injury.

“Dude what the fuck! We’re supposed to be on the same team here!” She complains, knowing full and well that Louis was just doing what he does best, kissing Zayn’s asshole. “Yeah right, you’d take Eleanor’s side any day bitch.” He shoots back, almost snarling at her like a dog. She just laughs loudly in response, it was very close to being called obnoxious. “Ha bitch ha.” She snides, not looking at Eleanor’s eye roll.

Before Louis can continue to make fun of Thirlwall he shrieks, his phone blaring out a ringtone he hasn’t heard since like, the fifth grade. They all laugh at his reaction as he picks it up-not without flipping them all off of course. “Mum?” He asks into the line and the rest watch on, undoubtedly confused as he scrambles to listen to her, responding with things like “Yeah, Okay, Uh huh, Fine, What, Alright.” It was like some weird scene unfolding in front of them.

When he finally hangs up he looks just as lost as they do. “Did your mum just call you? She never calls you?” Eleanor asks aloud to all of them, not really just for Louis to answer since she figures he knows about just as much as the rest of them do right about now. “I know but, apparently she needs me to go home. It’s important or something.” He answers and they’re all even more confused than before. Louis never had curfews or important thing to do at home, nothing like that. This was too weird.

“Okay, well see ya later?” Jade asks him as he sits up, knowing he’s gonna leave right now. Louis’ mum never asked much of him but when she did he usually listened. He nods, walking towards Zayn’s door. “Yeah, unless this is the day she carries out her master plan to kill me or something.”

*

Jesy plops down into her desk chair, Leigh Anne following closely behind her, choosing to sit down on the edge of Jesy’s bed, her legs crossing and her arms folding over her lap. “So what’s going on?” She asks, not really sure as to why Jesy wanted her to rush over here. “All Harry said was that it was a mean video Eleanor had put up on Facebook in the seventh grade.” Jesy responds, not exactly answering her question but she takes it as an answer anyways.

Jesy begins to scroll down through Eleanor’s Facebook again, just as she had this morning. “So? Does that mean that everyone’s seen it? Couldn’t you just ask someone else if they’ve seen it?” Leigh asks, not really sure why Jesy has to see the video herself. She was Perrie’s friend after all, wouldn’t this be difficult for her to watch? Leigh knew it would probably be for her, even though Perrie had done her share of bad things, she was still Leigh’s friend.

Jesy stops scrolling, apparently not aware of that very obvious fact. After a couple minutes of silence Jesy continues to scroll down, completely ignoring Leigh Anne’s observation. Clearly Jesy wasn’t telling her the whole truth. “So, Eleanor just took a random video of her?” She tries again, hoping this question could provoke an answer. Jesy shakes her head, “No she fucking bullied her Leigh Anne. She’s awful.” She spits, Leigh flinching back, afraid Jesy might be lashing out at her for being annoying or something.

Jesy hadn’t needed to tell Leigh that Eleanor was awful, everyone knew that. Sometimes Leigh just forgot because of her face. Eleanor had a nice face, along with the rest of them, it was hard to remember all the stuff they did when they looked so appealing. Leigh coughs, shifting forward and pointing at the links to each year. “It would be 2010.That’s seventh grade, I think.” She tries helping, hoping to redeem herself in Jesy’s eyes.

She clicks the link ‘2009’, “Just in case, we’ll start here.” She answers, glancing over at Leigh Anne with a small smile, as if to apologize to her for shouting. Leigh accepted it with a nod, she knew Jesy was a nice person-or at least she was to her. The two of them look at the screen, Jesy scrolling through more slowly this time, taking the time to look through everything. Leigh smiles as she sees photos of Eleanor and her three friends (Louis, Jade Thirlwall, and Zayn Malik), they looked close. Each photo of them had bright smiles and funny poses, their arms around each other and their eyes bright with joy. 

“The four of them have been friends for a long time, that’s so great.” Leigh gushes, knowing that they all must really like each other to be just as close now as they were then. Jesy scoffs, “Yeah but they’re assholes, so…” She begins, pointing at random photos and videos of them pulling people’s pants down, tripping people, throwing drinks, that sort of thing. It was pretty menacing and evil of them but Leigh knows that everyone is different, and the four of them were just…born that way.

“Like what the fuck? She was posting pictures of them pulling peoples pants down for like, three weeks straight.” “Wait!” Leigh grabs Jesy’s wrist, stopping her from scrolling any further up. “Look.” She points at a video thumbnail of a blurry, younger version of Jade Thirlwall smiling into the camera. Jesy shrugs, clicking on the video post. “It might be it, it’s only like 3 minutes anyways, and we might as well watch it.” She rationalizes it down and finally clicks play after turning her computer volume up a little bit more.

The video begins with a younger Eleanor in the background laughing as she hands the camera off to the younger Jade, who’s got a bright smile on her face (her hair still a shining, luminous, electric blue). Jade focuses the camera on Eleanor running off into a room that they’re presuming to be a locker room of what looks like a swimming practice area- hence the giant pool in the background, a couple people splashing about and more just hanging out around it’s edges.

Eleanor comes out, a younger Perrie finally making her entrance. She’s running after Eleanor in only a towel as Eleanor holds up what looks to be Perrie’s clothes (a bra, a T-shirt, jeans, and what might be Perrie’s underwear). Perrie whines out Eleanor’s name as she leans over the pool, threatening to drop her clothes in with a sadistic smirk. Eleanor begins to speak to Perrie quietly, Jade too far away to catch any words.

Eleanor lowers the clothes and beckons Perrie to come closer, (Leigh Anne and Jesy both shaking their heads fervently, knowing what Eleanor’s going to do to her) and she does move towards her, her shoulders shaking with either cold or fear. Eleanor grips Perrie towel tightly before pulling her past her and into the pool, Perrie’s towel still in Eleanor’s hand. 

Jade laughs loudly, getting everyone’s attention, most of them joining in too, laughter beginning to fill up the huge room. Eleanor leans over Perrie, pulling her underwear and bra from the clothes and plops them into the water, clearly offering them to her as the only thing Eleanor will allow her to wear. Jade walks towards Eleanor as she walks away from Perrie and drops the rest of her clothes into a big metal trashbin-Jade shutting the video off after.

Leigh gasps as it ends, turning her head to look at Jesy’s equally shocked expression, though Jesy’s face carries something else too, something Leigh Anne can’t really define yet. “Who does that?” Leigh asks, folding her hands together as if to silently pray for either Perrie or Eleanor-for two completely different reasons.

Jesy’s eyes just widen as she leans back in her chair, “I told you Eleanor was a bitch.”

*

Louis pushes his front door open, doing nothing before he kicks his shoes off, immediately getting himself comfortable. “You summoned me mum!” He shouts into the empty foyer, expecting her to answer but he hears nothing. He groans before throwing his keys down on the small table by the door. He walks into his living room, hoping this goes by fast. He freezes as he sees someone who definitely isn’t his mum. 

Harry stands up from the couch and smiles at him shyly, “Hi.” He speaks, his eyes just as hopeful as they were earlier today. Louis was pissed because he couldn’t even slam the door in Harry’s face like Harry did to him, this was so unfair. Harry had ruined his afternoon with his friends, and for what? To beg for his forgiveness? To explain to Louis about his clear bi polar disorder?

Louis folds his arms across his chest and cocks his hip to the side, “If you weren’t already in here I’d slam the door in your face you know.” He responds, not giving him any sort of friendly vibes. He wanted Harry to know he was not welcome here, not at all. Harry just nods back, his curls flopping about. “And I would let you.” 

Louis laughs, not in a happy way but in a more ‘I can't believe you’ sort of way. The nerve of this fucking kid. “Yeah whatever. All of a sudden you realize you were an asshole for no reason? This is the second time you’ve tried to talk to me, can you take a hint?” Yeah, Louis knows he shouldn’t tear into Harry, what with him being so sensitive and all, but what Harry did was unfair to him, he deserves at least this. He did voluntarily into the lion’s den after all.

“Louis, please just listen to me, I’ll explain everything.” Harry begs, his hands literally clasped together. Louis can’t help but to feel bad, he’s got an angel face for fuck’s sake. Even though it’s Harry’s fault he’s made him feel fucking guilty. “I’m listening.” He replies, almost changing his stance to look more open but he knows he needs to hold his ground.

“This was all Perrie Edwards fault, okay? She told me that you and Zayn were bad mouthing me and stuff, so I was really angry with you! But then my friend Leigh Anne told me she was lying after I called you a prick and such, so I just wanted to apologize.” Louis then changes his body language, his hands shooting up and a laugh escaping his thin lips. That bitch!

“What the hell does that bitch have against me?!” Louis yelps, smiling over at Harry, silently accepting his apology, seeing as Harry really didn’t know he was doing anything wrong. Harry shrugs, returning Louis’ friendly smile. “I don’t know but I’m sorry.” Louis waves him off, as if to tell him to just forget about it. “S’all right, H.”

“So are we friends again?” Harry asks, and even though it’s a stupidly innocent question Louis needs to take the opportunity while he has it. “If that’s what you wanna be.” He answers, looking over at him, begging him to understand. Shockingly enough he doesn’t, he just shakes his head, not catching on. “What do you mean?” he asks, looking at Louis like a lost puppy. This was supposed to go easier, and in Louis’ head it did at least.

Louis shrugs, “Nothing. I’m just saying that if friends is what you wanna be then we’ll be friends.” Harry smiles brightly, and for a split second Louis almost thinks he understands. “Friends it is then!”


	7. *E P I S O D E 7*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual sorry for any and all mistakes

“You need to understand that I’m trying to be not only your mother, but your true friend.” Jade rolled her eyes at her mum’s attempt to “connect” with her, not feeling it what-so-ever. Jade regrets even trying to start up a conversation. This whole “I want to be friends too” phase that she’s having started freshman year, afraid Jade would get into too much trouble without her mum’s advice or something- yet also thought that Jade wouldn’t take it from her mother. 

Which was also around the time Jade and Zayn got sent to The Dean’s office for burning Eleanor with a cigarette (which was hilarious, by the way). Though their mum’s didn’t find it as funny-especially not Zayn’s, and Jade’s pretty sure that corpse of a woman doesn’t find anything funny anyways. But, since then her mum thought she needed a better friend to guide her in the right direction, and who better than her, or so she thought.

“I’m not trying to punish you honey, I’m just saying that you’re spending too much time with them when you should be focusing, and taking my advice. I’m your friend too! I’m trying to help you make a good decision!” Jade almost takes the time to reply before her phone goes off, shaking against the counter with vibration and a catchy ringtone (Jade truly does love Marina & The Diamonds after all). 

Her mum makes a face before she can even pick it up, knowing who it is, or at least narrowing it down to one of them. She just shakes her head, giving Jade a look of distain and disappointment, as if Jade could control when one of them decides to call her! Why was her mum choosing now to tell Jade to stop socializing so much? It was like she was trying to kill her.

Jade picks her phone up, “…Louis.” She mumbles, trying and failing to not roll her eyes. God he was so annoying and Jade knew he would probably be calling to complain about something that Eleanor or Zayn wouldn’t even entertain him and pretend to be listen to. Jade has no choice but to, because if someone didn’t he would just whine and sulk all day, every day.

“Mum…don’t punish me.” Jade begs, but her mum just shakes her head “I won’t. I’m just giving you suggestions honey.” Jade sighs, watching as her mum turns away from her, leaning back over the stove, stirring whatever was in the pot. It smelled like some sort of sauce, and she was starting to get really hungry. Hopefully won’t talk for too fucking long (who was she kidding?).

“What?” She spits, finally answering Louis’ call. “We fucking made up.” He spits back, not sounding nearly as happy as he should. Jade sighs, rubbing her hand over her temple, not wanting to deal with him at all. He was like herpes, he just didn’t go away, sometimes he lets up, but only to come back ten times as worse. “Okay, so why are you pissed off?” She asks, trying to sound the slightest bit interested and knowing full and well that tomorrow she’ll hear this story all over again when he goes to tell El and Zayn.

“He’s so damn dense! I tried to give him a fucking hint or two but he’s… I don’t even know.” He deadpans, cutting off with something that’s a mix of a groan and a sigh. Jade tries to think of what he could be so mad about but then she thinks about the amount of time it took to get Zayn to pay any attention to her (the kind she wanted) and she understands how frustrated he must be.

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” She replies, moving from the kitchen and walking mindlessly into the living room, but not sitting anywhere, just walking back and forth and sometimes into random circles or patterns. “Thirlwall…” Louis began, calling her a dumbass without actually saying it yet, not like it’s her fault that she wasn’t there to see anything for herself though. “He just yelled ‘friends it is then!’ after I kept saying ‘well if friends is what you want to be’.” He explains, his voice sounding dull and robotic, almost like he didn’t want to explain it to her after all.

Jade laughs, her mouth breaking out into a big smile while just imagining it in her head. “Oh my god, he’s a fucking idiot!” She shouts, smacking her knee as if it was actually that funny. “Or I’m a fucking idiot for thinking that he liked me like that! What if that was his way of letting me down easy or some shit?” Jade just scoffs, no longer laughing. She knew that Louis was having some weird internal dilemma and that he just wanted her take on it. He wouldn’t let her just laugh at this and have it be the end. Asshole.

Jade stops walking back and forth to bend down, plopping down onto the floor next to her tiny, sleeping kitty. “You’re so damn dramatic. Who gives a shit if he doesn’t like you, he’s stupid!” She yelps, as quietly as she can, as she strokes her closed knuckles over the cat’s tiny head. Jade knew what rejection felt like, so she knows how Louis could be feeling, but she also knows what getting over it feels like, and that’s what he really needs to do instead of whining about it.

“I care, you fucking whore.” He spat and she can practically feel his death glare through the phone. It burned through it and it made her almost hang up on the spot. She didn’t though, instead she just rolled her eyes, knowing Louis could probably feel that too (she has this theory that they’re all linked like that somehow, it’s pretty feasible actually).

“Maybe that’s your problem.” She answered, feeling no remorse about her cold emotions and replies. Louis needed to stop acting like a 12 year old, and start acting like he was going to be graduating in a year and a half. Jade was a lot of words, but one of them wasn’t apologetic.

*

Eleanor cocked her head in annoyance, trying to make Louis’ whining slide through one ear and completely out the other, not wanting to hear a word more from him. She already hadn’t wanted to go to school, and she definitely didn’t sign of for “Listening to Louis”. She had to go to I.S.S in about, fifteen minutes, she’d rather spend those minutes as a free woman by eating and not being irritated.

“Well how about you go talk to him instead of us!” She shouted, false joy coating her voice. She even fake smiled when he shot daggers at her, his eyes turning the darker grey they did when he was getting angry. “Are you saying you don’t care enough about me to listen to my problems?” He asks, his voice sounding falsely hurt, like he was trying to milk an apology from her or some other crap that would never happen.

She just continues to smile, stabbing her black, Styrofoam tray with her fork. “I’m saying you never shut the fuck up.” He doesn’t look at all amused with her answer, and it’s not like she blames him for being aggravated with her sudden bad attitude, just like she doesn’t blame him for being annoying. That’s just how he was and how she was.

“Fucking bitch.” Louis mumbles under his breath and Eleanor has to bite down on her lip to keep herself from just unleashing the inner demon in her. She was not in the mood today for some fucking reason. She was steadily determined to find out why. 

Louis picks up his pizza, trying to distract himself by eating, and Jade helps shift the conversation over to something else, something she and Louis are good at. Eleanor and Zayn can’t do that. Zayn would either stop the conversation altogether or just ignore it all in general. Eleanor would keep it going, she loves consistency and can hold a helluva fucking grudge. So I guess she can thank god today for Jade being like, alive or something.

“Why the fuck are you eating pizza for breakfast?” She asks, pulling a disgusted face and fake gagging, her small tongue sticking out as far as it can go (which isn’t far at all). Louis drops it and swallows down what’s in his mouth already, trying to get ready to either bitch her out or tell her to shut up. Both very likely.

“Same reason that Zayn drinks soda for breakfast. Because I want to.” He explains, gesturing to a very sleepy, very grumpy Zayn, who was minding his own business, sipping away at his Dr. Pepper. It was a very endearing sight before he opens his mouth, “Stop bringing me into all of your conversations, Louis.” He spits, his eyelids drooping down a bit more, even though he tried desperately to keep them open. Fuck alarm clocks and fuck school.

“Zayn you are my husband, I have to mention you every second I can.” Zayn just rolls his dark eyes, nothing in them seeming amused or interested so he just put his soda down, not bothering with it anymore. “I’m not playing this right now.” He shoots back, too tired to even pretend to be married to Louis (and what a chore it would actually be, they’re all praying for his future husband, may he rest in peace).

Louis gasps, one hand covering his mouth and the other covering his heart, as if he was truly feeling faint. “Zayn! I thought we were getting our vows renewed this weekend?” He asks, prodding at the sleeping bull. Surprisingly, yet not really, Zayn begins to play along (most likely to get Louis to shut up), “I’m not writing mine myself.” He rolls his eyes, not playing it up as much as he usually does but it something, which only encourages Louis to continue.

He scoffs, rolling his eyes back at him, “As if I’d do mine.” Jade finally breaks it up, once again thank you god, her blue locks bouncing as she smacks her small hands down on the table, getting their attention. “Are you going to marry Zayn or talk to Harry?” She asks, snipping at him like a little Chihuahua, it was kind of extremely hilarious. Jade may be small but she was an ass kicker, let no one be fooled-like Eleanor was (though she “totally swears on her grans fucking grave” that she undeniably won that).

Louis flips Jade off, “Fuck off Thirlwall.” He spits, yet complies, standing up and making his way to Perrie Edwards’ breakfast table, not seeing Harry anywhere in sight but knows that she could know where he is. He would rather not have to speak to her but he can’t really remember- or doesn’t know, who Harry’s other friends are. The term “nobodies” once again comes to mind.

Perrie turns at the presence of someone standing next to her, her bottle blonde locks whipping around with her head, weightless on top of her. Her bright eyes shone with nothing but hatred, and Louis was sure his were no different. He hated Perrie and she hated him in return, there was nothing else to be said about them. He sighs as she looks away, neither of them wanting to speak to one another.

“You know where Harry is?” He asks, finally just giving in and doing what he came here to do so he doesn’t have to stand here longer than he should have to. That would torture for the both of them. “Who’s asking?” She looks back up at him, her expression blank, less vicious than it had been only a second ago. Louis hadn’t expected her to answer at all, much less with some stupid question that doesn’t even make sense to him. Is she fuckin’ blind?

He cocks his head and places his hands on his hips, not quite entertained. “I’m gonna take a wild stab and say it was me.” He answers sharply, Perrie just glances around, as if to see if Louis was really here alone. Did she think he was gonna bring Eleanor or Jade to fight his battles for him? Not like he came over here to fight with some blonde bitch or anything, but the point still stands. Louis would not be involving Jade and especially not Eleanor in anything related to this current situation. They were too wild for this kind of shit. The two of them were made for one thing and one thing only: being bitches.

“Don’t know, he doesn’t want anything to do with me because of you.” She finally answers while grabbing her tray with both hands and standing from her seat at the long table, signaling she was ready to leave both the cafeteria and this conversation. Louis just scoffs at her, his throat catching the sound with a forceful tug, “Yeah, right, because of me.”

*

Jade snatched the yellow, paper pass from her teacher’s hand, not bothering to say “thank you” or even look back at her before strutting from the classroom, her phone tucked firmly into her back pocket. Eleanor had just texted her a minute earlier, “Meet me in band hallway bathroom !!!” and of course Jade was gonna go, she hated World History and had no intention of staying there in favor of leaving. What sane person would?

It may have seemed like an urgent text to anyone else but Jade knew Eleanor, and she knew it was going to be something stupid, something small. It didn’t matter though, Eleanor was her best friend and if she needed something stupid or just wanted to hang out in a gross bathroom Jade would go, just because that’s what friends do. There was many things that Jade and Eleanor do to each other that friends wouldn’t do, like fighting over a guy, lying to each other, threatening each other’s fucking lives, but it was all in the spirit of friendship. 

Jade wished she could look at Eleanor and think about something other than the fact that she gets what she wants again, but she can’t-not even for this girl, her best friend. She had had every intention to ask her before, but she was going to do it now, she swore she’d find out, she swore she would finally get a bit of fucking truth from Eleanor. Or if anything at least try to.

Jade finally pushes the large metal doors open to the preforming arts hallway, the band playing an awful song in one room and the choir singing an awful song in the other. Jade knew she eventually needed to take a preforming arts class to get the credit but she was willing to put it off for as long as she can. Which is the opposite of what Louis and Zayn did-not shockingly enough. Louis took drama for two years in a row, and Zayn had taken chorus, he was still going strong in his third year of it. Who fucking knew there was such a thing as “advanced choir”? Not Jade.

She turned the corner quickly, making her way into the open girl’s bathroom, all the stalls in there open, and Eleanor stood in front of one of the mirrors, applying some very dark eyeliner. “Yo.” Jade greets, getting her friends attention. Eleanor jumps, but doesn’t look at her, too focused on not fucking up her make up. “Yo, yo.” She replies, her hands steady as she finishes her water line. “What did you want?” She asks, leaning up against the sink next to El, trying to focus on that instead of what she really wanted to come here for.

Eleanor’s eyes light up like she had forgotten, “Oh yeah, do you have mascara?” Jade can’t help but laugh a little bit, she knew it would be something like this. Eleanor was so…Eleanor. She nods, swinging her bag around over her left shoulder and letting it bang against the sink as she uses it as a table of some sort. She rummages through the smallest pouch as Eleanor watches herself in the mirror, making dumbass faces that girl’s like to practice before selfies (though Jade isn’t innocent, she does it even more so than Eleanor).

She finally pulls out her sleek, black mascara, after sifting through what was mostly gum wrappers and late passes. “Here.” She hands it to Eleanor, watching the other apply it immediately after. “Thanks.” She mumbles back, her mouth dropping open while stroking on the makeup, an out of place O face.

Jade bites her lip, knowing that this was the perfect time to ask, while she was distracted and happy. Or at least as close to happy as she could get while in this hell pit of a school. “So, are you and Zayn, like…?” She asks, not sure if Eleanor is even comfortable about even mentioning Zayn’s name in front of Jade anymore, in case they get in a fucking street brawl.

Eleanor just laughs a little nervously, like she was about to play dumb, which they both knew she was. “What do you mean?” She asks, continuing to put on mascara, and confirming Jade’s hypothesis. Eleanor could bullshit anyone else, but not Jade, it just wouldn’t fucking work. “Come on man, are you two dating?” She asks, this time making her voice stronger, louder, anyone in this hallway could have heard it with the echo coming from this damn bathroom- if they hadn’t been singing or playing something, of course.

Eleanor finally puts the mascara down, sliding it back into Jade’s bag, “I, I don’t know. I think so? It’s just, Zayn’s really hard to read. Sometimes I feel like he doesn’t want me and others I think he does. He’d never make it fucking official.” Eleanor rants, all the words coming from her mouth not stinging Jade like she thought they would have. It was almost as if Jade had already moved on without like, telling herself.

She expected her head to explode or her heart to spontaneously combust or something. But she felt nothing. No that’s not true, she felt one thing, super fucking relieved. She knew that this could’ve been a problem between them for a long time, but right now it just felt like she just bought a new goldfish after the death of her last one, closure.

Jade tries to hide her smile, afraid Eleanor might take it as something completely different. “What did you expect, Zayn has a heart of fucking stone.” Jade supplies, a laugh following immediately after even though she was still trying to tone down the joy she had for herself. Eleanor doesn’t laugh though, she only supplies a small smile, trying to make it seem like she held some joy like Jade, and Jade felt bad for laughing for a second.

“Heart of fucking stone, huh?” They both turn, mouths dropping in shock? Embarrassment, maybe even regret? They hadn’t expected Zayn to be standing there but Jade was right when she said that anyone could have heard her yell it, what a fucking opportune time for Zayn to be walking by- and for Jade to forget he has chorus this period.

He looks like he’s actually trying to not be offended which means he is, and that makes them feel like shit, which is weird since they normally wouldn’t. This time it was just so…shit talk-y of them. They normally only say that kind of stuff to each other’s faces. “I didn’t mean it like that Zayn. It’s just like, the feelings thing you know?” 

Zayn pushes himself off of the wall he was leaning on and waves Jade off, rolling his eyes, “Shut the fuck up, Thirlwall.” He commands, and she has no other choice but to obey, she felt like shit about her words now so she was gonna listen. Zayn walked up to Eleanor, his stance not as confident as it usually is. “What the fuck?” He asks, much quieter, as if things just got more personal than they already were a second ago. 

Eleanor’s demeanor changed just as fast as his had, she crossed her arms, her face shocked that he would try to blame this on her. She was pulling the ‘it wasn’t me’ card. “What did I do?” She asks, her long hair cascading down her shoulders, shaking along with her body at her words. The two of them were stood so close together that this had just became a two person conversation, and Jade wasn’t offended by that, still relieved. Though she admits it’s weird to see the two stood so close together, something she is willing to get used to though.

“What the fuck wasn’t clear about ‘I love you’? I’m pretty sure that’s as official as it gets.” Jade glances between them again, enjoying the way Eleanor’s face changed with his words. Jade was sure hers had changed too, she was shocked. This was the most emotion Zayn has displayed in front of more than one person ever, Jade felt honored and bewildered to be in the same room.

“I know, I know!” She shouts back, taking in some air, trying to clear her head. “But you’ve never asked me out, you won’t hold my hand, you won’t fucking kiss me in public for christ’s sake, so I just assumed.” Zayn sighs, his head going down for a second, he looked overwhelmed, he looked like he was learning how to use emotions again, and it looked painful to watch. 

For a split second Eleanor expects Zayn to say something along the lines of “I’m sorry” or “I was wrong” but that would be too easy, too not right. “Are you stupid or some shit? Do I need to define ‘I fucking love you’?” And he’s not wrong. It’s Eleanor again. She feels like she really is stupid, she feels like she should have known what it meant for Zayn to say that to her, she should have recognized the significance of it all.

She wasn’t to back out on what she wanted either though. “I **know** , I love you too, I just need some damn public affection sometimes.” She whines, unfolding her arms and reaching out to make grabby hands at him like a baby reaching for their binky. 

Zayn physically cannot resist, Eleanor was dangerous when she combined her puppy dog eyes and her lovey voice, she was like an atomic bomb waiting to explode. He meets her halfway, reaching out for her in return, one hand wrapping around her waist while the other ran through his hair, stress tugging at it. “Fuck. Eleanor, I’m sorry okay, I’m just,” He stops, someone bumping into him from behind, almost knocking Eleanor back into the sink from the force of it.

“The fuck?” The girl says, and it’s a fucking American accent. Jade hadn’t seen her since they let her and Eleanor out of I.S.S, the girl’s hair still pin straight and jet black, just as shiny and mesmerizing as before. This girl was made to be a model, Jade swears on that.

Zayn turns, side eyeing the girl like he’s never side eyed someone before, and it would be hilarious if it wasn’t frightening. Zayn shouldn’t be having this many emotions at once, has he finally gone mental? “This is the girl’s room bruh.” She informs him, as if he wasn’t already aware, before pushing past him, making her way towards the stall before stopping in front of Jade, smiling at her like she missed her. “Oh, hey blue!” She greets Jade, and Jade feels the tips of her ears go red at the nickname, and she has no clue on why.

Zayn drops Eleanor and points to the girl, his face not exactly screaming “love this concept!” but instead, “I’ll kill a bitch dead!” and that’s never good for anyone. “Who is this bitch and why does she want to fucking die?” He asks, looking at Jade before Eleanor tugs at his arm again, regaining his attention almost immediately. It was sort of cute.

“I don’t know.” Eleanor replies hastily, pulling at Zayn’s hand and leading him from the bathroom, wanting him to be out of the anger zone, or maybe she just wanted to talk to him alone, either way it was a good idea. Jade stands there, the girl still looking her over, she has no choice but to leave now too, it’d be too weird if she stood there in the silence with a girl she didn’t know. “Excuse me.” Jade starts, trying to move past the dark haired girl- and she still needs to know her fucking name.

The girl reaches for Jade’s wrist before she can slide past and Jade stops dead in her tracks, even though she knows she could rip her arm away without issue. “Not a ‘hi’?” And before she can even think it over she’s blurting out, “Hi.” Blinking too quickly afterwards, as if she had heard someone else say it, like a weird out of body experience.

“Bye.” The girl says in return, finally letting her go and making her way back into a stall. Jade watches from the mirror, not wanting it to be obvious that she was watching her still. “Bye.” She whispers back, speeding out of the bathroom before she makes a fool of herself, unless it’s already too late for that, of course.

*

Louis practically throws his backpack when he sees Harry sitting in his seat, he was actually terrified that Harry wouldn’t be here today or something. And if that just made Louis sound like a little bitch then he’s going to keep that information to himself. “Where the fuck were you this morning?” He asks, sliding into his seat as gracefully as possible (which isn’t much since it sort of tips over, his ass catching on the edge for a second, whoops).

“Miss me?” Harry smiles at him, too much of Louis’ cheekiness rubbing off on him. It was too cute, but Louis still had to play it off like it meant nothing, “Fuck off I wanted to talk to you.” He explains, smiling when Harry turns his whole body towards Louis, giving him all of his attention. “What about?”

“Well, this weekend, Eleanor, Zayn, and I are going to the movies, you should come.” He suggests as casually as he can, even kicking Harry’s seat afterwards. “As like, what?” Harry asks, his smile still bright and wide like a child’s. It would be cuter if Louis wasn’t confused. “What do you mean, H?” He asks, trying to provoke an answer from the curly haired boy. What was that? A yes? A no?

Harry shakes his head, his hair flying about, “Never mind. I’ll go with you guys.” Louis hides his joy with a nod of his head, he knows he probably looks like a fucking prat right now, biting down on his lip like a fucking school girl. “You gonna meet us there or do you want me to pick you up?” Louis asks, looking away from Harry for as long as he can before just returning his gaze on the boy.

“Pick me up! And bring me candy!” Harry shouts, kicking Louis’ seat this time in excitement. Louis’ interest falls off the face of the fucking Earth, and he kicks Harry in his calf. “You fucking wish, shithead.”

*

“Are you two fucking holding hands?” Louis shouts, pointing at Eleanor and Zayn with a smile as they approach the table together, their hands definitely fucking connected. Louis felt like a proud parent in this moment, he was beginning to think it would never happen and then god proves he exists. It’s like a fucking sign he swears.

Zayn uses his free hand to flip Louis off, which only makes Louis happier. Honestly they can never win. Eleanor rolls her eyes as they take their seats, hands still not separating. “Zayn and I are going to act like and actual couple now, so fuck off dick hole.” Louis tuts in response, sucking in air between his teeth. “Whatever, oh! I gotta talk to you two later.” He reminds himself, and informs them, in hopes that they’ll remind him later because he will most likely forget.

Jade finally looks up after hearing that she's not being included in something. “Uh what the fuck? What about me?” Louis just side eyes her, “Listen you nosy ass bitch nobody was talking to you.” He sneers, and even though he was serious he was hoping Jade would just drop it. She brings her hand up, smacking Louis in the arm, the sound louder than she thought it would be-which is funny.

“Ow, bitch hole!” He screeches, rubbing at the new red spot, a red spot that Jade was very proud of right now. “You’re,” Louis starts, but stops again, his face contorting into something weird and dumb that Jade almost begins making fun of him for it, but she turns around instead, seeing that he’s looking at something behind her.

She watches in shock as the American model herself sits down next to her, their knees knocking together for a brief moment. “Hey Blue.” She greets Jade, and the rest of them are incredibly confused, though Jade is as well, just not as much, she's more shocked than anything else really. “Who the fuck are you?” Louis asks, and it wasn’t weird for him to be so lost. No one really sat with them without their approval or their permission. Most people wouldn’t dare, but Louis would let her explain since she's clearly new-and Jade appreciates that very much so.

“Oh, hi. I’m Kendall.” She answers Louis with a casual nod of her head. And Jade feels as if the heavens have opened up to her. Kendall. America’s Next Top Model had a name and it was Kendall. It was a beautiful name. Kendall turns to Jade next, her chocolate eyes seeping through her soul. “I’m Kendall, by the way blue. I realized like, yesterday that I never even told you my name, which was weird since like, you didn’t even tell me your name, I just knew, and,”

She was kind of rambling, but Jade liked it and almost punched Eleanor in the face at her interruption. “Why the fuck are you sitting here?” She asks, her attitude not really settling well with Jade. Kendall ignores her though, instead pointing at Zayn with an interested look in her eyes, which was frightening since no one really knew her or what she was going to say. “Shit I love Guns and Roses!” She shouts, and Zayn looks down at his shirt, almost spitting up some of his soda.

“Yeah?” He asks, caution in his tone even though all she did was try and share an interest with him. If this doesn’t tell you the scarce amount of interactions they’ve had with people who aren’t scared of them, then what does? “Hell yeah fucking right, back in ’05 me and my friend,” Kendall began and Jade leaned all the way forward on her elbows, content on listening to her story, until Louis yanked her back by her shirt.

“Bathroom Thirlwall, now.” He commanded, standing up before she could and pulling her back, almost yanking her off of the bench completely. “Chill fuckhead!” She screeches, yet keeps up after him, she braces herself for what he’s about to say- and yes, she fucking knows what he’s about to say. She wanted to avoid any and all conversation about this, but she knows that Louis knows this shit better than anyone. He saw it in Zayn and Eleanor before anyone else and Jade knows he didn’t all of a sudden become blind.

“That’s the girl isn’t it!” He yelps, and it’s not really a question, it’s more like he’s just rubbing it in, like the twat he is. Jade lunges forward, her fist connecting with the center of his chest, a large booming sound coming from the punch. “You fucker!” She shouts, not in any mood to listen to him and his stupid fucking smugness.

He just rubs his chest, his smile not even close to faltering, not one little fucking bit. “This is so great I love my life.”

//

Harry sets his tray down next to Louis’, almost tossing his bag on the girl sitting where he assumes Jade usually does. He smiles at her for a brief second before turning to Eleanor and Zayn. “Where’s Jade and Louis?” He asks, a little lost. Well, more than a little. Eleanor swallows whatever she was chewing, and Harry notices Zayn’s arm is draped over her shoulder, his tattoo sleeve showing from underneath the sleeves of his leather jacket. “Bathroom.” She finally answers, scratching at her neck for a second afterwards. 

Harry turns his attention back to the thin, dark haired girl, his curiosity finally peaking- and the only reason it took this long to speak to her was that since she’s sitting here he assumes she must be quite like them, which is scary to think of really. “Hi, I’m Harry.” He greets her with a kind smile, and he’s genuinely surprised when she smiles back for a quick second. “I’m Kendall, Blue’s friend.” And if Harry can take a guess he thinks he knows who “Blue” is, considering there’s only one Blue head he can think of.

“Back!” Jade announces and Harry and Kendall both turn to look at the voice. “Hey curly.” Louis greets Harry as he takes his seat next to him, one of his classic “harry smiles” etched across his face. He’s such a bitch sometimes. 

When Jade had seen Kendall witting there with her friends she felt this weird, proud feeling in her. Like there was some sort of lightness in her chest. She was determined to figure out whatever it was and what it meant. Though there was that screechy voice in the back of her head said that it wasn’t a good thing- go fuck yourself voice.

*

Zayn slams his bedroom door after Louis and Eleanor, not really caring if his mum shouts at him later. “Hell no.” He replies to their earlier suggestion in the car that was something about a fucking double date or something. If Louis thinks his first real date with Eleanor is going to be with him and Harry too, he’s fucking insane.

“Please!” The two of them shout in retaliation, Eleanor’s hands coming up and folding together, begging like the child she is. Zayn scoffs, walking up to his TV to push the ‘on’ button, and waiting there patiently for it to come to life so he can change the channel before sitting down anywhere. “No, I’m not going on a double date with you and Harry.” He spits, but can't find himself to glare at Louis since he’s too busy watching himself find a TV station.

Eleanor pouts, her pink lips folding over like a crying baby as she latches on to Zayn’s side, her nails digging into his arm. “Zayn, please! C’mon it’ll be fun! You like going to the movies, we go all the time!” She reasons, and he finally takes the time to look back at her- regretting it immediately. He knew he shouldn’t have looked, he can never resist her stupid fucking pouty face. She was already cute and then she goes and pulls this crap! “That’s because I like it when it’s just the two of us…” He answers quietly, not wanting Louis to listen in on them anymore.

Eleanor, clearly thinking of something else, shouts instead of whispers, “We can just make out in the back the whole time!” Zayn sort of flinches at her suggestion, but it is something he’d actually consider. Maybe not if Louis and Harry were in the back next to him but he knows that’s not what she meant. Or if that is what she meant then she's fucking insane. “Ew, what the fuck no.” Louis spits, tossing his shoe somewhere near them. 

Eleanor turns to look at Louis, her eyes piercing, “Fuck off.” She snaps, sounding a lot more vicious than Zayn expected, it almost made him laugh at her. He places his hand on her lower back, gathering her attention again, “Fine.” He gives in quietly, knowing very well that if he said no again they wouldn’t leave it alone, they would keep prying him on it. It would be a useless effort, and Zayn wants to take a nap later, which if they kept bothering him that wouldn’t be happening.

“Yay!” Eleanor shouts, her arms rewrapping themselves around Zayn’s middle, and he knew she would want to pick out his outfit later or something stupid like that but for now he accepted her hug like a momentary peace offering.

*

Jade rolls over on her side, no longer interested in watching TV but instead reaches for her phone, dialing one of the first numbers on there. She was going to get an explanation out of Eleanor. Why the hell would Louis want to talk to them and not include her? She was a part of shit too! Or at least she usually was (and she beginning to get offended).

“What?” “What the fuck is Louis leaving me out of?” She asks, ignoring Eleanor’s current ‘tude. It wasn’t shocking that she didn’t get a ‘hello’, they never really greeted each other anyways, it was like they never leave each other alone long enough to need a greeting. “Nothing. He just wanted Zayn and I to go on a double date with him and Harry.” And okay, Jade definitely doesn’t want to be involved with anything now, but still, she would have liked to be invited. She's even thinking about crashing it anyways, just to piss Louis off.

“What the hell? Why didn’t he invite me?” She asks, not being able to think of a reason herself besides the fact that she would sabotage his night on purpose. Louis has ruined many of her dates, like the one she had with Daniel Clemmons a couple months ago. He blew Louis in the bathroom and then Louis let him kiss Jade at the end of the night so he could laugh about the fact that his dick had been in the guy’s mouth. Jade thought she was going to throw up. 

“Who the fuck would you bring, loser?” Eleanor asks, her laugh coming from the other end of the line the same time as it sounds like Zayn’s yelling at some game, probably Fifa. Jade glances up at her door at the sound of a knock, and she can't think of who it could be. No one she knows knocks anymore. “Your mum, fuck you.” She shoots back, hanging up immediately after and tossing her phone somewhere on the floor. She hadn’t expected the bed to fucking launch it but whatever.

She slides off of the bed, some of the pink comforter following her because it’s wrapped around her ankle- she barely makes it to the door without falling flat on her face. She feels as if her own bedroom is trying to murder her. “What the fuck- oh.” Jade is shocked at the sight of Kendall on the other side of her door, standing there with a genuine smile on her face. “Hey, Blue.” Kendall greets and squeezes past Jade, letting herself into her room.

Jade watches carefully as Kendall settles down onto Jade’s bed- but not before picking up Jade’s cellphone for her and placing down on the bed as well. “Uh, how do you know where I live?” She asks, not exactly annoyed or anything she’s just really curious. Was Jade’s address on her Facebook or something? She doesn’t remember telling Kendall anything like that. “Louis told me, he said you’d like it if I stopped by or something.” Kendall shrugs, her hair like thin silk.

Of course Louis would do this to Jade. He wants her to suffer like this, he wants to fucking torture her, like the stupid asshole he is. She needs to remember to fucking hit him later. “Has anyone ever told you how weird you are?” Jade jokes, shuffling her way back to her bed and lying down next to Kendall, as if it was normal or something. “Nah, people just usually think I’m sick-awesome.” She smiles a billion dollar smile, and of course people do.

“Oh yeah like who?” Kendall tilts her head, mocking thought as she lays back next to Jade, their hair mixing together like some bright colored swirl. “Your friends.” Kendall finally answers, poking back at Jade, which is good because Jade was scared Kendall wouldn’t know how, but then she remembers how new she is, and it wouldn’t make sense for Kendall to be cautious around them. 

Jade almost gets lost in her thoughts for a second before she pulls her back out again at the sound of her voice, she really does have a cool accent. “You wanna go out with me Saturday?” Jade doesn’t really know what she's thinking or what Kendall’s thinking by asking her something like this, but all she can think of is “no”. Her chest feels tight and she feels like she’s been slapped across the face. But like, by herself. Why would she say no? Why would she say yes? Why is she so confused?!

“Uh,” She begins, but Kendall stops her again, as if seeing the panic in Jade’s brown eyes. “There’s that new coffee or café place that just opened up last weekend. I heard it was good.” She’s trying to convince her but Jade just take make herself say yes. She feels embarrassed, she doesn’t even know why. “I- uh, I’m straight.” And okay that’s so not what she wanted to say, she wanted to say “I’ll think about it” or a nice, “maybe some other time”, but definitely not that. She was mortified, she couldn’t believe herself.

Kendall thought doesn’t look shocked or confused or hurt, she just smiles (her fucking smile that’s meant for TV) and Jade even thinks she saw a wink. “I’ll pick you up at three this Saturday.”

*

“What are you talking about?” Perrie asks, pretending to play dumb at the girl across from her, still not allowing her into her bedroom. Jesy was staring at her and smiling at her like she was going to eat her or something. It was intimidating and didn’t make Perrie want to be any more welcoming. Jesy used her hand to push at the door, making it open wider so she can step in and Perrie can't suppress her flinch. 

“Listen Pez, I talked to Eleanor yesterday and everything.” She repeats, circling around Perrie like a shark watching its prey. Jesy wasn’t acting so concerned right now and warning signals wouldn’t stop going off inside Perrie’s head. If this was an alley way and not her own home she would have been outta here by now. 

“Why where you talking to her?” She asks, gulping down nervous air and some excess saliva. Jesy was definitely not friends with Eleanor, everyone knew that. Why would she be talking to her? This was too suspicious, too… calculated. Why would Jesy try to do anything bad to Perrie? It doesn’t make any sense.

“She was telling me about what happened in middle school.” Jesy sighs dramatically, dodging Perrie’s question altogether, which was even more weird. Did Eleanor truly tell her or was Jesy trying to get it out of Perrie still. Was this a dirty tactic? Either way it made Perrie’s heart race and her palms sweat. Eleanor was not her favorite topic and she wasn’t her best friend, everyone knew how she made Perrie feel, she traumatized Perrie, she bullied Perrie, she made Perrie want to drop out of school altogether. She hated Eleanor, more than anything and anyone.

“What did she say?” Perrie’s not too nervous yet, she still doesn’t know if Jesy’s telling the truth, she’s hoping and praying she isn’t, otherwise this could mean something awful for Perrie. Jesy leans in to Perrie, like she was about to tell her a secret, “She told me about the Pool Thing, even showed me the video.” She whispers, as if they weren’t the only two in the room.

Perrie’s breathing becomes erratic and strained, her chest expanding less and less with each breath, it was like a car had rolled on top of it and decided to park there, right on her torso. “Oh god…” Perrie began, not knowing how to properly express how she felt with real words. Just knowing the fact that Jesy saw the video made her want to cry about it all over again. “Why would she do that?” She asks, and it’s not even to Jesy in particular, it actually might be a cry to the heavens for screwing her over like this- or for making Eleanor.

“I think I can help you.”


	8. *E P I S O D E 8*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♔ sorry this took me so long to write, i kind of felt like no one really liked this story anyways so i kind of left this chapter half done for a while. a very nice person though kindly reminded me that people do like this fic so i have finished ! yay ! anyways, the usual, i havent reread through this so sorry for all mistakes there may be in this chapter, and theres a part in there with a little homophobic reaction from someone and its nothing big but you can skip it if you need to, if it makes you uncomfortable. anyways, ill try to be faster with these chapters again. :) ♔

Eleanor throws her bag down, gasping softly for a second before realizing her cell phone was in her hand- phew. She sighs before settling down in the seat next to Zayn. “Thank god it’s Friday, honestly.” Jade scoffed, not as happy as the rest of them were, damn she was touchy as hell today. “Yeah, and tomorrow you bitchass traitors get to go on your stupid double date bullshit.” She spits, and Zayn eyes her, warning her silently, and she knew why.

“Are you okay?” Eleanor asks her, trying her best not to laugh at Jade’s little snarl, she was like a fucking mental patient. “She’s just pissed off because no one fucking likes her.” Louis answers before Jade can, which earns him the death stare instead of Eleanor. Zayn shakes his head, his hair bouncier than usual-which was adorable. “She’s gonna shank you.”

“What the fuck is she gonna make a shiv out of? Her loneliness?” Jade kicks Louis, her boot connecting with his knee cap. “Shit head!” Louis gasps, leaning down to grab his knee, as if a late response to guard it. “Ow! You fucking skank!” He yelps, meeting her eyes with the same intensity. The two of them were like fucking dogs. “Was is worth it?” Eleanor asks, knowing how much Louis loves to pick on Jade, but also knowing how much Jade loves to hurt Louis. It was a paradox for Louis.

“Not my fault no one wants to be around her for more than ten fucking minutes! Which, by the way, is how long it takes for one of the many guys to hit it and quit it.” Jade kicks his other knee, almost knocking him forward into the table mouth first. “Fuck face!” She screeches, like it was supposed to be a battle cry or something. 

“Cut it out!” He yells back, his face red for holding in a cry or two- which is fucking hilarious. Zayn sighs, too much noise this early made him get a headache that he wouldn’t be able to get rid of for the rest of the day. “I’m going out for a smoke.” Louis stands up after him, eyeing Jade warily, “I’m coming too.” Zayn ignores Louis and leans down, his hand coming up and cupping Eleanor’s cheek softly. Eleanor meets him halfway, their lips meeting with a soft smack. “Ew.” Louis and Jade both commenting in the most bitter way possible.

Eleanor wraps her arms around Zayn’s neck, and pulls him farther down into her, the two kissing harder so their lips created more sound. “C’mon guys, don’t rub it in Jade’s face!” Louis joked, eyeing Jade with a smirk on his stupid, smug face. Jade stands up too, gripping her Pepsi can tightly and craning her arm back, prepared to launch it at any second. “I’ll fucking kill you!”

“Why would you kill me? I’m one of the only people you have left- you’re already fucking lonely.” He smiles wide, as if he was unaware of the fact that he was about to get a full soda can pegged at his damn head. “You cunt!” Jade launches the soda, Louis ducking down quickly, it barely brushing his hair before it lands on the ground, making a loud bang and a small sizzling sound.

“You’re a sociopath!” Zayn reaches for Louis’ arm and starts dragging him away, a small, amused smile on his face. “Stop antagonizing her and maybe you won’t die today.” Eleanor and Jade watch on as the two walk out of the cafeteria, Louis a jittery mess. He certainly was a true fucking actor.

Jade sits back down, eyeing Louis’ back just in case he decided to turn around, “I’ll fucking end him, I swear.” Eleanor sighs, trying her best to not laugh just in case she gets the fiery wrath next. “Yeah, yeah Thirlwall, I know.” El sips at her drink quietly, Jade glancing around to someone behind her, little giggles bubbling out of her mouth after a while. 

“What?” She asks, laughing a little with her just because of the infectious joy. “I think Perrie Edwards is trying to walk over here?” Eleanor turns around, seeing Perrie shuffling herself closer and closer to their table, her legs almost completely crossed so it looks like she might piss herself, it was hilarious. 

“What is she doing, she looks like she’s gonna shit herself.” Eleanor comments, and Jade kicks her ankle, trying to get her attention. “We could video tape that.” She says seriously, both of them breaking out into laughing fits before finally turning their attention back on Perrie, who seems to have finally made her way up to them.

Perrie folds her arms across her chest, not saying anything so Eleanor takes the initiative on this one. “What?” She spits, a disgusted look on her face even though Perrie hasn’t even said anything yet. It might just be a reflex for Eleanor though, to immediately bitch face everyone like that. 

The blonde leans in close to Eleanor’s face (close enough that she can smell her toothpaste), and whispers, “You promised!” Eleanor scoffs, leaning back so far she almost falls from the seat altogether. “What the fuck are you talking about now psycho?” And if only Perrie could answer a normal question normally. She sits down hurriedly, pushing Eleanor over a little to make room next to her- which might just be the nerves working, otherwise this never would have happened. Ever.

“Jesy Nelson told me what you showed her, and I know you’re better than me I know you can do whatever you want, but that means the deals off, and why would you do this!? You could’ve done something new! Something better! Why would you show her something old like that instead of-" Eleanor laughs abruptly cutting the blonde off. She saw through Perrie’s sucking up and bullshit long enough to shut the girl up. What the fuck was she talking about anyways? There was no way Eleanor “showed Jesy Nelson” anything, she hates her, hates everything about that bitch.

“Slow the fuck down spaz. What are you talking about? I don’t even speak to Nelson.” Eleanor’s eyes go wide, looking at Perrie as if she was absolutely fucking mental- which she was, clearly. Perrie groans, flailing her hands around in what seems to be frustration. “She told me that you showed her the video!” Perrie glanced between Eleanor and Jade, watching them carefully.

Eleanor can feel her brows furrow together, visibly confused. She is about a billion percent positive she hasn’t told Jesy anything, showed her anything, or even hinted her anything. There was no way in hell she ever would- that wasn’t part of Eleanor’s plans, so it would never happen. “I didn’t show the bitch, shit.” Eleanor spits at Perrie, getting more annoyed each second. “Can I go fucking fight her then?” Jade asks, standing up from the seat pulling her hair up into a ponytail with the lone hair tie that was always wrapped around Jade’s wrist, and for moments like these.

Eleanor stood as well, knowing that she shouldn’t let Thirlwall fight anyone, but the school year was ending soon enough as it is. Who cares if they got suspended now? “I’m coming with.” She responds, knowing that Jade approached Jesy alone she wouldn’t get any answers out of her but would instead immediately throw a punch, and that’s not what Eleanor wants. Eleanor wants answers, the big one being, how the hell did Jesy find this out? It couldn’t have been all on her own, she’s a fucking moron.

“Wait! Please, wait! She’s making me do all of her work now and stuff! She said if I brought it up to you she would email it to the entire school! Please don’t tell her I told you!” Perrie shouts, reaching for Eleanor’s shirt and tugging at it, almost fucking hyperventilating. Eleanor smacks Perrie’s hand away from her shirt and grunts out of pure anger. “Listen! I didn’t show her anything but I will find out who did! So just, stay here and out of my way!” 

“But you won’t tell her right?” She asks, big blue eyes staring back at Eleanor like a lost puppy dog. If Eleanor didn’t hate the blonde she would have felt something like sadness or pity for her in this moment. But she does, so she didn’t. “No, now calm the fuck down.”

*

Leigh Anne braces herself mentally, not knowing whether or not she’ll be welcomed by the girl or not. Leigh knows she’s nice, and that most people like her for her personality, but Jade Thirlwall was another story. She was ‘one of them’, so her reaction could be many things. It was just for the day though, after all. Ultimately Jade shouldn’t mind, right? Leigh just sighs, looking over at her once more before marching over, head held high.

The blue haired girl glances up from her phone to look at Leigh, her legs spread out on the table top despite the fact that she shouldn’t treat the desk like it was her bed. “Can I help you with something?” She asks, not sounding at all polite, the opposite of what her question should suggest. It was more like she thought Leigh Anne was not worthy of standing so close to her. It was unsettling to say the least. “Hi, Jade! I’m Leigh Anne, I don’t think we’ve met but um, you didn’t pick a partner so Mr. Clark put us together.” 

Leigh is basically holding her breath as she waits for a response. She was nice and sweet despite Jade’s attitude. It wasn’t something she could take personally though, she assumed that Jade was always like that, with everyone. That’s what Jesy had told her at least. “Oh, okay. Whatever.” Jade responds quickly, moving her legs off of the table top and Leigh takes the seat next to hers, assuming it would be fine to do so now. She didn’t look angry about it, so that was a good enough sign.

“Sorry for bothering you.” Leigh speaks softly while laying her bag on the desk. Even though she knew Jade wasn’t doing anything beforehand and she couldn’t have possibly interrupted her doing anything, she still felt the need to say so. She was encroaching on the others personal space after all. “It’s whatever.” She answers simply, not looking particularly happy or bothered. Something Leigh Anne was sure she learned from Zayn Malik.

Things get silent for a moment as Leigh begins to write down the notes on the bored, keeping up with them so much that she sits for a moment before Mr. Clark can write more. She wasn’t used to working in silence. “So… you’re friends with Louis?” And it might be a stupid question but at least it might get her talking about something.

Jade scoffs, glancing at the girl she didn’t know and rolled her brown eyes at the question. “Unfortunately.” She mumbled before wondering why someone would ask her something so stupid. Everyone fucking knew who she was and who she was friends with. What was the point of asking? “Why?” Leigh smiles in return, happy she even got an answer from her. “My friend Harry has a huge crush on him.” She laughs out her response, glad a conversation has started.

“Oh yeah?” Jade asks in return, a small smirk crawling on to her face- and Leigh didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Did she say something wrong? Did Louis and his friends not know that Harry liked him? She was sure it had been pretty obvious. “Uh, yeah. He talks about him all the time.” Leigh answers calmly, not sure how this will play out yet. 

“Well that’s good since Louis masturbates to his picture every Sunday in the church bathroom.” Jade replies calmly, and nonchalantly, just fucking around with the other but was at least hoping she would believe her, which would be fucking hilarious. As Leigh-Anne’s eyes widen comically, clearly not expecting that, “Oh… wow, that’s- oh my god!”

Jade almost flinches at the girl’s sudden laughter, leaning all the way back in her chair, but breaks the tiniest smile anyways, she didn’t expect her to believe it one hundred percent anyways, but at least she could amuse herself for a second or two. What else does Jade have to do anyways? “You almost made me believe that one.” Leigh breathes out, shaking her head and her dark hair moving around her comically. 

“Yeah.” Jade replies quietly back, pushing her attention back towards her cell phone, almost wanting to text Louis that she was going to spread a rumor about him, but decided against it. He would only spam her phone after that, so…that was out of the picture completely. She was still slightly pissed at them all for not inviting her to their thing. “I have to tell my friend Jesy that sometime.” Leigh mumbled something again, not really thinking Jade was paying attention to her anymore anyways.

Jade glanced up again, eyebrows furrowing and eyes narrowing into sharp daggers, glaring into Leigh Anne’s soul, practically. Jesy Nelson’s friend has been sitting next to her the whole time and she didn’t even know it. Well it looks like those random old people shouting things while holding up crosses on the street were right, demons are hiding in everyone around you. Jade leaned in, feet stomping against the linoleum harshly, the soles digging into her socks and skin while doing so.

“You and Jesy are close?” Jade asks, and it sounds very suspicious the way she lowers her voice and eyes scanning the others face closely, looking for falters, but she doesn’t care right now, she needs some fucking answers regarding earlier this morning. “I guess- why?” She asks in return, head tilting to the side and studying Jade just as hard, equally questioning. Things were becoming tense and only one of them cared, the other (being Jade), now on a fucking mission. Or as close to one as she’d ever get in her life.

“She’s friends with Perrie Edwards right?” The blue-haired girl was becoming a little intimidating again to Leigh, she had thought she was on good terms with the other, but now it seemed as if she had said her trigger words unknowingly or something of the sort. She swallows gravely before leaning away from Jade, “Uh, yes. Why, what’s wrong?” She questions sheepishly, hands coming together and wringing themselves nervously.

“So why the fuck is she threatening her with shit that happened in the sixth grade?” She presses on, not beating around any imaginary bushes here, Jade was not one to dodge the elephant in the room, and she wasn’t going to start now. Or ever. Leigh Anne was not expecting that, but she understood what the other was talking about almost immediately, big brown eyes widening in realization. Jesy was so curious about all of that stuff because she wanted to hold it over Perrie! She wanted to do what Eleanor was doing, it only made sense! “Oh crap…” Leigh begins, fingers tugging at her shirt out of nervous habit, how was she going to say this to Jade Thirlwall?

“You wanna get the shit beat out of you or do you wanna answer my goddamn question?” Jade’s left fist came up and presented itself gingerly on the table in front of them, only making Leigh’s nerves worse, she would have answered faster had Jade not made her so scared. “Sorry, sorry! Yes, okay! Well, my friend told us about something that Eleanor posted on Facebook about Perrie, and Jesy wanted to know really badly for some reason! So Jesy looked on Facebook! She told me she was just curious! That’s all I know, I swear!” She spat out eventually, hoping it would be the end of Jade’s questions.

“And which friend of yours told you what to look for?” She continues on, her words pressing but her eyelashes batting falsely, trying to draw the other in again but this time with fake niceness. “I don’t think I should say that.” The darker haired girl reasons, more comfortable saying so when Jade had this nice façade displayed. “I don’t think you have a choice.” And just as fast as she had changed attitudes the first time she has returned to ‘bitch mode’. 

“Listen, I just don’t think-” “Listen. Someone’s going to get a beat down for this, and you’re the closest after all.” Leigh saw the others fist clenched, and by lingering marks on the others face from the fight she had weeks before Leigh knew she wouldn’t hesitate, and she also knew she didn’t really stand a chance physically. “Okay, okay! It was Harry.”

*

“I call Zayn!” Jade yelped, practically hoping over the wide set, wooden table to reach out for him before Eleanor came in, but he moved back just in time, almost knocking into Harry. “Hell no bitch, I am working with Eleanor.” He responds coolly, popping out his sweatshirt like it had gotten all rearranged just backing up, stupid prat. “This is some bullshit, she’s not even here yet and I’m not being stuck without a partner!” Jade whines, stomping down on the school’s library floor like a toddler.

“Thirlwall, Eleanor gives him pussy now- the only way he’s picking you over her is if she’s fucking dead.” Louis responds, showing up, and Harry smiles, happy to have someone here that is actually friends with him. Jade had just been glaring at him the whole time for reasons unknown to him, but very obvious to Jade. She wished Eleanor would hurry up so she can tell her about what she found out about the whole Perrie and Jesy thing. She was going to explode if she didn’t get to shit talk soon.

“Louis, shut the fuck up.” Zayn spits, eyes rolling almost to the back of his head. Things were getting less tense now with Louis here though, very lucky for Harry. Even Zayn could see Thirlwall stare a hole in his forehead. “Ooh are we ganging up Louis?” Eleanor asks, finally deciding to fucking show up. What is with her and Louis being late all the damn time? Zayn turns around and welcomes her with a small smile only meant for her and a gentle kiss to the cheek, which caused Louis and Jade to mimic throwing up.

“Fuck off.” He spits, smile falling from his face. “You two play way too fucking much.” He continues before pulling his seat out and sat down almost immediately, arms folded and expression blank. Ah, good to see he was still an emotionless asshole 90% of the time. Everyone took their seat immediately after, except Jade, she stood and looked at Eleanor, desperately trying to communicate without words. Eventually Eleanor got the hint, looking up at her with pure confusion.

Jade used her left hand to wave her friend over, nodding in the opposite direction of the table they were all sat at. “Me and Thirlwall are gonna go get some books and shit.” Eleanor reasons aloud and stands again, using the back of her thighs to push her chair away from her without her hands. Zayn reaches up and grips her wrist, “Hey, no matter what she says do not let the cunt guilt trip you into being her partner, you’re mine.” “Hey, fuckhole! We’re getting fucking books dumbass! Are you deaf?” Jade shouts in return, flicking him off with her right middle finger.

He shoots one back but lets Eleanor go off with her, watching after them with a glare and a huff of annoyance. God, that asshole needs to learn to share. “What is your problem?” The brunette asks in a hushed tone as they make their way towards the back end of the library, near the astronomy section and all the world atlas’. Jade reaches for a random book and opens it to an equally random page, having it out just in case Mrs. Kern came around there to check on them. 

“I got partnered up with one of Jesy Nelson’s in my last class and I got some shit out of her.” Eleanor folds her arms across her chest, leaning most of her weight on her left side as she cocks her hip out. “Like?” She asks warily, almost like she didn’t actually wanna know. “Like how _Harry_ was the one who told Nelson about the video.” Eleanor’s mouth actually drops at her news, a laugh slipping out as she does so, she looks as if she just won something. “This is great! I get to beat the shit out of Louis’ boyfriend!”

“Ooh! Can I help?” Jade asks, a smirk on her own face as well, puffy cheeks curved up into unreasonable joy at just thinking about beating the shit out of someone. A loud shout shakes Jade from her inner parade though, she drops the book she’s holding onto the floor out of shock and the two step forward, trying to look past the book shelf they were hiding behind to see what was happening. They weren’t too concerned at first, thinking that Louis was just starting another scene of his, being the brat he always was and whatnot. Seeing Zayn as the one standing well… made them run back to the table immediately.

Eleanor almost said something to him until she saw who he was furious at, some freshman kid, and then she was quiet again, Zayn didn’t fight with people for no reason like the rest of them did- it just wasn’t in him, he didn’t do it. She turns to Louis, about to ask him what was happening until she the look on his face, grave and hallow, like he was a shell of himself, staring at Zayn with an open mouth, gaping like a fish. His eyes were welled not only with emotion but with something that resembled tears from the distance Eleanor was at. That’s when she knew.

“What the fuck did you say to him?” Zayn asks, voice booming and his hands coming to shove his chair out of the way, knocking it onto the floor, legs coming up and hitting his ankles but he didn’t pay it any attention. He just stepped over them, coming toe to toe with the freshman. The kid looked stricken, like his parents just caught him doing something he shouldn’t have been, but then he looks over at his two friends on each side, and laughs nervously, trying to brush Zayn’s words off, thinking he was fucking cool. 

“I said he was a gross queer, and I don’t want him anywhere fucking near me!” The kid shouts back, and something on Harry’s face indicates that that wasn’t the original words he used, but was in fact too scared to repeat the actual word, so he switched it up. Eleanor and Jade flinched at the words as well as Louis, knowing full and well that this was like his past coming up and biting him in the ass again, it was like a memory he couldn’t let go, and neither could the three of them. Zayn especially. 

Zayn reached forward, gripping the kid by his throat and slamming him up against the wall behind him, his other fist still by his side, but it shook, and it shook with nothing but anger. “You’re not fucking cool for being a dumb prick. You’re a stupid fucking kid who needs to watch his fucking mouth before he gets the shit kicked out of him! You understand me!” Zayn booms, voice not giving out but actually getting louder by the end, and when the kid spits in Zayn’s face, trying to use it as a way to escape, the four of them (Harry, Eleanor, Jade, and Louis) gasp aloud, they couldn’t physically believe what they were seeing. It was like a nightmare.

Zayn’s free hand finally came up and before anyone could do anything his hard fist connected with the kid’s jaw, a sound that sounded similar to cracking was heard by everyone around them. And then it kept happening again and again, and again. The girls just continued there in shock as Zayn grunted from the force of his punches, blood from his knuckles and the kids mouth mixing somewhere in the process.

Zayn hadn’t been lost like this for a long time, but he was. He was lost in this tight grip of emotion and Zayn was the most likely to do so out of all of them. He pushes as many emotions away as he can and then when something he refuses to push away comes up he’s…just not himself anymore, he’s lost. The kid was crying under the punches, tears mixing with blood and sweat and even though he definitely deserved it, Eleanor and Jade (and maybe Harry as well) were looking away, grimaces on their faces, like they couldn’t bear to watch anymore.

Louis was the one to stop it though, despite being the last person that should have. He hoped over the table, not going around because he didn’t want Zayn to see him coming and push him away before he could stop him. “Zayn!” He yelped, voice shaking with emotion and some of the tears from earlier beginning to fall down his cheeks. “Zayn stop!” He tried again, hands coming up under Zayn’s arms so he could tug them behind himself, pulling Zayn away while he was getting caught off guard.

Louis used the fact that he had his arms in hold to turn him around immediately, not wanting the kid to hit him back while he was in Louis’ grasp or something, so he blocked him from him, even though he knew the kid wouldn’t do anything, he’s already lost and he’s sure he knows that. “Zayn!” He shouts for the third time, seeing the way Zayn’s eyes were blown wide and completely lost in blind rage. He eventually shakes out of it though, with a lot of huffing and angry puffing of course, but he does. 

He shakes his head, mouth dropping open like he can’t believe he even fucking did that. “Louis-” he begins, afraid he might have taken this way too far and that his friends would think he was being a crazy, psycho. “Thank you.” Louis responds before he can beat himself up about everything, and that’s when he just shuts his mouth, Louis coming in and embracing him in a tight hug, shaking like a leaf while doing so. Zayn can’t help but hug back, hands coming up and patting his back lightly, still a little lost in his own thoughts but he knew they would come back to him eventually, hopefully.

He doesn’t know how long they’re stood like that but soon enough he hears Thirlwall and Eleanor come up to them, the two girls wrapping their arms around the two boys as well, so they all looked like some weird, orgy circle, but Zayn and Louis added them in to the hug happily, all of their arms tangling up together gently and slowly, like they were afraid they were going to break one another, like they were too fragile to even touch. 

They needed this, more than anything.

*

Jesy groaned, letting the sound echo through her painted bedroom, shoving her computer chair away so she could stand up again, cold feet hitting the carpet beneath her. Opening her bedroom door she froze momentarily, seeing Leigh Anne standing there, hands picking at themselves and foot tapping on the floor like she was impatient. “Are you okay?” Jesy asks with a scoff and shuffles over to the left a bit, letting Leigh slip in her room, and she closes the door behind her softly.

“I need to talk to you.” She finally speaks, perching herself on the edge of Jesy’s bed while doing so. “Go on then, spit it out.” Jesy encourages, arms folding and eyes narrowing in confusion. This was especially weird for Leigh Anne to do this, just show up at her house randomly instead of calling and telling her what she needed to say. This couldn’t possibly be that important. “I think Jade Thirlwall is going to kill you!” She spits out, eyes slamming shut like she was about to get punished.

Jesy’s stance immediately changes, she dives forward, taking a spot next to Leigh and shoving her over, “What the fuck did you do?” She questions angrily, the veins in her neck doing that weird throbbing thing they do when she’s mad. “She was going to beat me up! I told her that Harry told us about the Facebook thing, but why would she hurt Harry? Her friend likes him! She wouldn’t do that right? Right?!”

Jesy listens to the other closely, watching her sit back up cautiously, ready to pounce if need be. She doesn’t blame Leigh Anne though, she couldn’t. She understands that she didn’t want to get hit and so she just said what she had to, to be honest Jesy knew she would’ve done the same thing. “No, she wouldn’t go after Harry. Why would she? How did the conversation even come up?”

“I don’t know! It was like she just suddenly thought to ask about it!” Leigh whines, scratching at the base of her throat with her forefinger. Jesy shook her head, her dyed hair circling around her with the movement. “Perrie…” She mumbled, and mostly to herself, though of course Leigh heard her anyways. 

*

“Listen, when he gets here we can finally take care of it okay. You can even kill him if you want.” Eleanor whispers harshly to Thirlwall, who had been a little distant since getting here, but she just thought it was because of the library incident. There wasn’t anything else that happened today, was there? “They should be here in like five minutes.” Jade answered, eyes still a little blank though, it looked as if she wasn’t even really here. 

Zayn leaned against Eleanor, pressing their sides together, all the way down to their shoes. He wrapped an arm around her small waist, and Eleanor leaned back into him as well, loving the way he smelled in comparison to the theatre. He smelled like a fresh cologne, and like a minty blast compared to the smell of popcorn and candies all around them. “Who are you two going to kill?” His voice deep and coated with something even deeper; Eleanor didn’t feel like analyzing it right now though.

“Don’t tell him.” Thirlwall jumped back in, finally looking like she knows where they are and that she was actually fucking conscious. “Harry.” Eleanor replies flatly, blatantly ignoring the other. “Okay, or fucking do.” She rolls her eyes, pulling her parka even closer to her skin, the AC in this building damn near shooting down on them, she felt like she was gonna get hypothermia for fucks sake. 

“…Why?” He asks, a huff of breath coming out with it like he didn’t even really want to know- and seeing as it’s Zayn, he probably doesn’t. “It doesn’t matter.” Eleanor replies, reaching in her back pocket and pulling out her cell phone, checking the time quickly. “Whatever.” Zayn’s voice comes out just as soon as the large entrance doors open again, Louis and Harry walking into the theatre, all laughs and giggles. 

“Hello bitch asses.” Louis greets, pulling on a hoodie of his own, and after adjusting it his hair all stuck up, so Harry reached over and patted it down for him, smiling while doing so. Eleanor looks Harry up and down with an unintelligible look in her eyes, it was like she was surveying her prey. “Hello Harry.” She greets, even though it’s more like a warning than a greeting. Honestly it almost frightened him, but he was just more confused than anything. 

“Hi, El?” He responds in the form of a question, almost like he didn’t really want to answer that, or like he thought he was in danger just responding her. Zayn rolls his eyes at Harry, almost like he was pulling away from Harry as well. He tugged Eleanor away, “C’mon.” He spoke to her, leading back down the long hallway, and past five others before getting to their movie.

“Didn’t know you were coming Jade.” Harry moves to Jade next, trying to see if he someone got on her bad side as well. His smile was pleasant and pure looking, but it didn’t make Jade’s face any less hard. “I’m here for business, not pleasure.” She shot back quickly, turning on her heels and following after Zayn and Eleanor, hoes rubbing against the carpet as she didn’t pick them up all the way. Harry turns to Louis, a pout on his face, “What did I do?” He asks innocently.

“I have no clue, they’re all fucking bipolar, who knows.”

//

Zayn mumbles something about Cara Delevingne’s ass halfway through the movie and Eleanor snaps out of actually watching it and leans over to whisper to him, “I have to go take care of something.” He meets her eyes as she moves to get up, “Try not to get blood on you.” She laughs in return and finally stands, eyes connecting with Jade’s and she tilts her head towards the stairs leading back up, motioning to leave.

Jade moves to get up as well, walking past Harry and kicking his ankle to get his attention, but avoids Louis’ looks while doing so. “C’mon.” She commands, and continues on walking, her feet dragging as she walks up each of the red, felt covered, steps back up to the main lobby and restrooms. 

Harry watches her with a lost look in his eyes, not really understanding what she wanted, but if she was going to tell him what he did then he would go, and he would try to fix whatever he did. He was trying really hard for Louis’ friends to like him, and he thought he was doing well at it. “I’ve gotta use the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” He mumbles to Louis and then goes to follow Jade out of the movie. What a shame too, he really didn’t want to miss any part of the movie.

After getting out of the dark movie, his eyes adjust to the light slowly, rubbing at them and even yawning. “What’s up?” He asks the two girls, who were stood outside the bathrooms, arms folded and faces tense. It was a little intimidating. He shrieks out as Eleanor grips the neck of his jumper, yanking him forward and slamming him up against the tiled walls near the fountains. “What is-” He starts to ask, taking in as much breath as he can, in case she was going to choke him soon. “Shut the fuck up!” Jade cuts him off, voice commanding and sharp, like the words could cut him. 

“Why the fuck are you blabbing my fucking personal information to Jesy Nelson?” Eleanor asks, but it was like she was already accusing him of doing so. He doesn’t remember doing anything of the sort? He doesn’t even think he really mentioned her name around Jesy before. Then again he hasn’t even spoken to Jesy Nelson alone before? He was thoroughly confused. “Your friend Leigh Anne told me that you fucking told them to go on Facebook to find the video Eleanor posted on Facebook in the sixth grade.” Jade adds on to Eleanor’s accusation, making sure he knows exactly what they know before saying anything stupid, like, ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’.

“I didn’t tell Jesy Nelson anything! I only told that to my friend Leigh Anne!” He responds firmly, trying to move his head back from Eleanor’s grip so he could take in some air, his lungs burning a little at the small amount he was getting. “I’ll fucking kill you!” Eleanor yells, gripping his throat and pulling if forward before slamming it back again, his head hitting the tile. “Why me!? Shouldn’t you be yelling at Jesy?” He whines, too afraid to move his hand to rub at his head, not knowing what Eleanor would do.

“We would beat the shit out of Nelson, but unfortunately if we do she’ll fuck with Perrie!” Thirlwall answers, coming forward and almost looking like she was going to smack him or something, as if what he said was stupid or something. Though for all Harry knew it might’ve been. But that just made him even more confused. Jade and Eleanor didn’t care about Perrie? Why would they care about what Jesy would do to Perrie? It didn’t click to him. “…You guys don’t even like Perrie.”

Eleanor takes that as an incentive to squeeze his throat even harder, “Shut the fuck up!” Harry whines, and tries to nod his head, silently agreeing to do so. “What the fuck?” A voice yells from behind them, and the two girls turn to see Louis standing there, a death glare in his eyes and his stance just as angry. “This fucking prick is shitting on my plans!” Eleanor yells in defensive of herself, using her free hand to point at him, she was like a child saying ‘he started it!’

“Eleanor I will fucking end your goddamn life, I swear that if you don’t let him go I will light your fucking hair on fire while you sleep, and if you think I’m joking I will prove to you tonight while you sleep that I am not.” He threatens, moving forward, and smacking her hand away from Harry. She sighs loudly, and dramatically before making a show of dropping her arm, and then holding them both up in a defensive manner. 

Louis reaches for Harry’s hand while eyeing the two girls, looking at them like he was going to rip their throats out. “C’mon H. I’ll take you home.” Louis offers to the other and Harry nods, letting Louis lead him from the theater. “Dammit.” Jade mumbles, kicking up some carpet fuzz and looking at Eleanor as if to ask what they do now- she also looked at her as if this was all a big waste of her time, which, to Jade, it was. She could’ve been somewhere else, somewhere important.

//

Louis leans against Harry’s doorway, looking down at the walkway instead of at the other, a lit cigarette between his forefinger and his middle finger, a method of distracting himself really. “Listen,” He began, kicking the stick onto the ground and smashing it with his shoe. “I’m really sorry. I don’t even know what the fuck happened, but if I did I wouldn’t have invited Eleanor, trust me, I don’t know what the fuck her childhood trauma was there.” Louis speaks quickly, as if he was trying to redeem himself to Harry- which was fucking insane because he knows Harry’s not mad at him.

Harry just laughs, rubbing at his throat and shaking Louis’ apology off, a silent way to tell him to shut up. “It’s no big deal, its okay. I promise.” Louis knows that Harry means that but, it’s really not okay to Louis. This was supposed to be a date and Eleanor went and fucked everything up like the bitch she is! She can never just let other people be happy can she? Louis’ thought process pauses momentarily; looking up at Harry and shaking his own head.

“…Did uh, did you even know this was supposed to be a date?” He asks Harry, his tone getting quieter without his permission at the end of the sentence, afraid Harry might’ve been oblivious and that this was all news to him or something. He can’t really be that dumb can he? A warm smile slides onto Harry’s face and he leans against the other side of the doorway as well, matching Louis’ stance. “I had a clue, yeah.”

Louis nods, seemingly he should be relieved but then that just made it even worse, it was like everything was completely fucked now. If Harry knew, then it would only make sense for Harry to never go out with him again- and all because of Eleanor fucking Calder. Louis was seriously going to kick her ass. “Great. Our first date was fucking awful.” Louis answers, and in spite of himself he fucking pouts, like a damn child. What was wrong with today, why was everything so messed up?

Louis’ startled by Harry laughing again, his face looking like he wasn’t at all bothered by any of this. “Well the first half of the movie was good.” He offered up, shrugging his shoulders. “It was a horrible fucking move, Harry.” Louis’ reply is flat and unamused, something he’s learned from Zayn; knocking down people’s opinions. Harry though, still looks completely amused, then again, Louis doesn’t remember the last time Harry wasn’t. The kid was always looking like he saw a rainbow.

“Then can I at least get a kiss, to make it up to me.” Harry whispers to Louis, and holy shit. It was another one of those moments where Louis’ sure that he has a guardian angel looking down on him and making sure good shit happens to him even though he was probably going to hell. Louis’ face doesn’t change though, he makes sure he’s got the nonchalant look down pat, “…Well, I mean, if you want.” He answers slowly, drawing out each word as if he was drunk and trying not to slur in front of his mum.

It’s quick and sweet but Louis thinks it’s one of the best kisses he’s had in a while. Harry’s lips are soft and cool against his chapped, warm ones. They were opposites but they sort of fit together like puzzle pieces, Louis’ hands fitting nicely around Harry’s waist and Harry’s on Louis’ face. His friends would make fun of him for the comparison but who gives a shit, it’s true. 

*

Zayn shoves Eleanor down on his bed, his fingers gripping her hair tightly and his hips knocking against hers, letting their bodies meet everywhere. Eleanor’s panting and she can feel him get hard against her, and she lets him rock his hips slowly. He meets her eyes, and stares into them for a moment or two before Eleanor groans, rolling her eyes up at him. “Are you going to fuck me or gaze into my eyes longingly for an hour and a half?”

“Shut the fuck up.” He responds simply, voice holding no roughness but it wasn’t said with a smile either, it was blank as if he was just stating a fact. His lips trail over her collarbones before making their way up the side of her throat and then eventually to her lips, and he teases her, letting his tongue swipe across them. She smiles against him and lifts her thin legs up, wrapping them around his middle and pulling him even closer if it’s possible (it is).

Zayn takes this moment to tug on her hair again, yanking her mouth away from his and she moans out, voice cracking and throat letting the sound rip out as if she was an animal. Zayn, unlike Eleanor, immediately regrets doing that, his hand coming up and clamping down on her mouth, “Shut up! My mum will hear you, she’s got the ears of a fucking hawk.” He snaps, which possibly came out louder than Eleanor’s moan, but his words to ring any less true. 

Zayn expects such but she bites at his hand to make him take it off, and she rolls her eyes as he does so with a sneer. “Yeah, and we don’t want mommy seeing her little boys cock buried deep inside a dirty Satan worshipping whore.” She jokes, and all he can do is shake his head, no smile or anything. “You talk too much.” He mumbles, using this as an opportunity to lean in and sink his dull teeth into the base of her throat, biting down hard enough to make it bruise immediately.

“Fuck!” She shouts, and maybe it was too loud because that’s when Zayn’s door is thrown open, smacking against the opposite wall, probably chipping the paint there or something. “What is this?!” Zayn’s mum shouts, flicking the lights on and coming up to the bed, ripping the comforter off of them and onto the floor. Zayn tries to reach for his sheets put Trisha pulls them away as well, smacking Zayn’s hand in the process, leaving a nice, red mark there.

“I want her out of my house right now! And if you think you’re ever allowed to see her again you’re crazy!” She screams, gripping Zayn’s arm and trying to pull him up from the bed. “Now!”


	9. *S E A S O N 2; E P I S O D E 1*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MADE A TUMBLR FOR THE CHARACTERS OF THIS FIC LMAOOOO, its at jtaiofficial.tumblr.com || i got bored and that's a thing i wanted to do so lmaooo. Sorry for any and all mistakes in fic !

Break had come up much faster than usual; the four of them a lot more immersed in school this year than before- though it was the drama they were focused on and not the actual “school part”, which was the only normal part about school this year. Drama was always the same thing over and over again. The fights they had every year since middle school were the same each and every time. It was getting boring and the only thing they haven’t tried yet was actually learning something in the fucking place. Did they even know how to read? Seems like a faint memory, honestly.

Winter break was not their favorite, that award went to summer break, but it wouldn’t be here soon enough. The four of them had went in to _‘Nicole & Brianna’s café’_ a week earlier this time, the sisters who ran the business being actually home, greeting the four and securing their positions at the place once again. Every break they had they worked at the place, including summer even though they all never wanted to wake up earlier than noon. Though they all had other reasons why they didn’t “feel like working” that was more than that as well. Thirlwall always had to strip the blue dye from her hair, leaving it…well, brown- and Zayn just didn’t care for his mother up his ass more than usual, always making sure he’s getting up and there hours earlier.

Every time was the same, their positions held and the place was small enough that the four of them were the only people that needed to work there during school breaks, besides the people actually making the food. Some other dumbasses from their school worked there during school days and nights, and then got off during the breaks. Louis likes to think that’s a good deal for those shitheads, but then again he can barely deal with **school** on school days, let alone a fucking job to do. He was also the one stuck with the shit position of fucking busboy, so if the others thought he complained too much during school, they seem to always forget about now.

Zayn though, the lucky bastard, worked the cash register so he never had to deal with most of Louis’ complaining, unlike Eleanor and Jade, who were fucking waitress’. Louis was always following them around- except when Jade got away to work the ice cream machines. That was her little nirvana.

“I think I might spit in someones chocolate and vanilla swirl.” Jade spat, moving back to lean away from the counter and she tightens her apron angrily, tiny hands gripping the strings with more strength than necessary. Eleanor scoffs, a small chuckle slipping out even though she was tired and annoyed (as usual). She took her stupid hat off momentarily, “Why?” She asks, fixing her ponytail before slipping the hat back on, hands on her hips now. Thirlwall only shrugged, as if she didn’t think she had to have an excuse for wanting to be a bitch. “I don’t know.”

“Clock me in, I’m heading out for a smoke.” Eleanor turns around at the sound of Zayn’s voice, smiling falsely, trying to figure out what the fuck would be in it for her. Though she was also stalling slightly to admire him. He was letting his beard grow out now, and it looked stupidly good on him. “What are you gonna do for me?” She asks with an upward tone that sounded to sarcastic to even be sweet, but she batted her eyelashes anyways. Zayn’s face doesn’t express any different emotions, but his voice instantly changes to match her bitchy tone. “Maybe I’ll let you keep those nice shoes I bought you last weekend?”

Eleanor just rolls her eyes, “Ass face.” She shoves the door that lets you get behind the counter, and slides past Jade to snatch Zayn’s card from his slot, shoving it in the clocker before snatching it right back out, not taking the extra time to put it away for him. Just letting it lie there on the counter, and she secretly hopes it’ll blow away or something so he’ll be forced to lose his pay, which would probably only be funny for five minutes because then Zayn would point out that without money he couldn’t buy her shit.

“Thank you.” He mumbles against her mouth as she returns, wasting no time to plant a small kiss on her lips, her lip gloss smearing against his mouth, most likely going to leave a pink tint later, but he doesn’t care. “Move the fuck out of my way, Romeo.” Louis’ voice comes in from behind them, and he shoves Zayn away from the counter, and then Eleanor as well after he gets through. “Okay, I’m good.” He sighs in relief immediately after clocking himself in. Louis was fucking notorious for being late, so this was actually a major milestone for him. Not like the others actually gave a shit.

Zayn sneers at the shorter before turning on the heels of his boots and exiting the small building, and on his way out he turns over the sign on the door to ‘Open’, unleashing the hell for the day. It was only their third day back at work and they were already dying. Not even weekends were safe from work. “His mum’s going to be so pissed if she finds out we’re still working with him.” Thirlwall states in a hushed tone even though Zayn had already left the building. Eleanor scoffs at the other brunette, “Fuck that bitch, she thinks we broke up.” 

“I’m not wearing that hat.” Louis says, pointing at Eleanor’s head, seemingly ignoring the conversation her and Thirlwall were having. Which was so rude because they weren’t done having it but, whatever dickhole. “Whatever at least I won’t get bitched at for it.” She responds, looking at him like he’s dirt- which he honestly really is. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere else?” Jade asks him, mostly referring to the kitchen since he should be checking to make sure everything’s set back there. “Yeah, but I always like to wait until people start complaining about the tables until I actually start doing any type of work.”

“No fucking way am I covering for you today, go get your stupid ass over there!” Eleanor shouts irritably, pointing in the general direction he’s supposed to be. “Well I kind of have to wait until you take orders and give people food to clean shit up, you dumb bitch. How the fuck did you pass the tenth grade?” He asks with a roll of his eyes and a look on his face that is genuinely questioning her. 

Eleanor glares directly at him, a type of silent warning even though her next statement is a not-so-silent warning. “I am so close to punching you in the dick.” She warns, a twitch happening on her face. He scoffs, but subconsciously moves back, “Whatever.” The doors swing open then, a tiny little bell on the top of one signaling so, and it’s only Zayn- thank god. No work to do yet. “Hand me an apron.” He commands, holding his hand out in front of Louis expectantly. Seriously what a little bitch, can’t even get his own apron. “What’s the magic word?” Louis asks, holding onto an apron tightly, not wanting Zayn to snatch it before saying it.

“Give me an apron before I cut your dick off.” He responds lowly, eyes almost shutting from boredom. Louis gasps even though he’s not shocked. “Ugh, I can see why you two are together.” He spits at Eleanor, shoving the apron in Zayn’s open hand. “Thank you, dick breath.” He mumbles to Louis and the two walk away from the girls, finally going to set up their stations or whatever they do. 

Thirlwall leans against the counter, her legs hitting it with a loud banging sound, but she didn’t seem to think it hurt or anything. Her face only held a small pout as she held some of her hair in her palm. “I miss my blue already.” She mumbles, looking up at Eleanor as if she was begging her to dye it again so soon. But they both knew she couldn’t, Jade would get fired. And even though Louis would find that funny, Jade would not. “Me too, it’s weird seeing brown.” Eleanor responds, running her fingers through her friend’s hair.

“Does it look bad?” Jade asked softly, as if the answer could truly scar her for the rest of her life. Which almost made Eleanor want to say yes just to fuck with her- but she wasn’t up to listening to Jade go through a mid-life crisis for another week if she did do that. “No, just different. School starts in two weeks anyways.” She supplied shaking her head slightly. “Work fucking blows out the ass. How would my hair color affect my ‘job performance’ anyways?” Eleanor shrugs, turning away from Jade momentarily to greet the couple who walked in, telling them to sit anywhere they’d like. “Whatever hair color you have you’re still a fucking bitch so, I don’t really know.”

Jade stands up straight now, snatching a menu from the counter and stomping forward, exiting from her spot behind the counter. “You shut the fuck up or I’ll tell Nicole that you blew Zayn in the men’s room yesterday while we had customers.” She points her finger in the other’s face before turning again and stomping towards the table the couple chose. Eleanor flips her off despite her back being turned. “Suck a dick.” Jade turns once more, batting her eyelashes and greeting the pair. “I hope I’ll be as good as you.”

*

“Don’t you have something to tell me?” Harry asked the dark haired girl loudly, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the headboard of his bed. He hadn’t seen Leigh Anne since before that night at the movie theatre. The same night he almost got chocked out- though it was also the night he kissed Louis, so that kind of made up for it. It had only been a couple days ago but still, he was offended he hadn’t heard from his friend much sooner.

A guilty look flashed over the others face, her lip gloss spreading thinner over her mouth as it opened into what looked like she was going to say something but it took another minute for her to do that. “Okay well, a couple days ago, right before you guys went on that date I think- Jade Thirlwall came up to me in English and made me tell her that you told me about Eleanor’s post about Perrie on Facebook. And, I really didn’t want to tell her but she said she’d beat me up, and I’m sorry, Harry.” Her words came out rushed and panicked, her legs bouncing up and down from the nerves. 

Harry didn’t really know why she was so jittery; it wasn’t as if Harry was going to scold her for something that was out of her control. Harry wasn’t as mean as Jade or Eleanor- not even close, really. “…She and Eleanor tried to strangle me at the movies.” He whispered with a small smile, unable to find it anything but hilarious when saying it out loud. It did sound pretty crazy, but it wasn’t like the two weren’t capable of it. It was true and believable. Which is probably why Leigh started laughing as well, Harry’s laugh an invitation to laugh herself.

She covers her mouth quickly, some giggles still slipping through her fingers. “Sorry, sorry. It’s not funny.” She muses, and it’s just her trying to be polite mostly because she’s still smiling like her life depended on it. But, once again, Harry didn’t mind. It was funny (it just wasn’t at the time). “It’s okay, I’m just happy Louis kept them from murdering me.” He sighed with a grin, looking down at his hands curled up in his lap. “So…are you ever gonna tell me what happened with you two?” 

“Nothing.” Harry responded almost immediately, voice squeaking slightly as if he was some sort of dog toy. Leigh leans forward a smirk on her face as if she didn’t believe him- which would be smart since he was sort of lying. “Nothing?” She asks again, mocking his tone. “I kissed him.” Harry cheeks tinted a pinkish color at his words, it wasn’t like he was a prude or anything, he just was so happy he felt so dumb for feeling like that. It was only a kiss, right? Louis had probably done much more and had greater date endings. Harry being much less experienced made him feel a lot more insecure around Louis… and all of Louis’ friends.

“No way! Are you visiting him today then?” She asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows, Harry was used to this kind of behavior from Niall or Liam, but never Leigh or Perrie. Not like Perrie mattered to him anymore, he thought of her as ‘the mistake’, and he didn’t care if that was rude. “At his house? I mean, we didn’t have plans or anything but I could text him?” Leigh made a sound that sounded like a mix between a scoff and a ‘pfft’. 

“No I meant at work, he works down at that small café downtown, ‘Nicole & Brianna’s’.” Harry thought for a moment before making a sound of acknowledgement, he vaguely recalled the small café created by the twins- he knows that he’s never actually seen them there or anything, and that they’re exceptionally busy, but the muffin and latte he ordered was nice. Not disappointing at all. But then again, he didn’t see Louis working there either. “He works there?”

“Yeah, he and all of his friends do every break…which is why I only ever actually go there while school’s in. No offense to the place or anything, the food is fantastic.” Leigh quickly covers up, as if the people who owned the place could hear her and be offended all the way from wherever they were at. Leigh Anne was so funny sometimes. “I seriously can't see any of them working.” Harry answered softly, more to himself than her. He was just really trying to imagine what they would look like in uniforms, and taking orders, and actually trying to be nice enough to get tips. He can't see it at all. “Me either but I’m sure they’re good at it.”

“Oh yeah because they’re so good with people, Leigh.” He answers sarcastically, rolling his green eyes, straining the muscles in his face a bit. They really aren’t in his defense, Jade was too violent, Eleanor was too rude, Louis was too blunt, and Zayn wasn’t good with talking at all, and when he did it was something sarcastic or taunting. Harry knew this and he hasn’t even had that many conversations with the rest of them. Only a couple months’ worth- barely when it comes to Zayn. “Well Louis seems to be good with you.”

Harry scoffs but smiles a childish smile anyways, he wasn’t very good with playing things off. He was hoping that would be something Louis would teach him how to do eventually, he always seemed to be good at that. He shoves her away lightly, wanting to change the subject before his face got any redder. “Leigh, stop it.”

*

Perrie had felt as if she had been followed from the moment she and Liam entered the mall- it was as if a pair of eyes were constantly on her every shop she went into, even the toilets! Liam only said; “you’re always so paranoid”, but this time it was different! She swears! So even as they walked in Pac Sun she felt a chill go down her spine and she looked at Liam pointedly, as if it was his fault. “What is with you, P?” He asked softly- almost like if he rose his voice she would cry or break. Perrie wished she wasn’t like this sometimes, but she knew it was necessary what with all the awful people she had to deal with day in and out.

“…Nothing, there is no problem, if you don’t mind being stalked.” She spoke in an accusing tone, leaning forward with her words as if to directly point them at Liam. He leaned away, hand coming up and gripping his chest like he was scared or offended. “We’re not- can you ever just be nice to me?” He quickly changed the question around, not wanting to have a stupid argument with her. Perrie sighed but her ‘crazy eyes’ didn’t go away, just averted themselves around to the clothes. “I’m not being mean to you, I’m-”

A hand grips Perrie’s shoulder and she jumps up, her feet actually leaving the ground like a traumatized cat, and the sound she made sounded as if it was a yelp that’s been trapped inside her for a long time. Her hearts beating in her throat as the voice speaks up, “Hey Pez, Can I talk to you over here for a sec?” Perrie finally turns, freshly cut hair turning with her body, flying around her shoulders. Seeing Jesy standing there didn’t make her any happier or calmer. It only increased her anxiety- knowing that Jesy was the one following her this whole time. Jesy who, by the way, was probably so angry with her, she probably found out everything from Jade or Eleanor. Maybe even Harry or Leigh Anne. So many people could’ve ruined Perrie’s life.

The blonde shoots Liam a look, one that was full or terror, practically begging for him to save her or anything of the sort. “Um…sure, Jesy.” She responded after only getting a confused look in return from the male. Jesy’s grip on her shoulder tightens, dragging her to a completely different corner of the small store, brushing past hats and hoodies. “So?” Jesy asks, hand dropping and coming up to fold her arms across her chest. Her look was pointed and cruel, as if she could crush the blonde with that look and that look only. It was definitely a look that Perrie has seen on someone before, it omitted confidence and it meant no mercy. It was the look that Eleanor Calder kept on her face.

“So?” Perrie asked in return, almost flinching at her own words, if she had said something like that to Eleanor Calder…she didn’t even know what would’ve happened to her. But she knew that Jesy was not Eleanor, she could not even compare the two, not even if Jesy was trying to be her. Eleanor was something- awful. There was no one on this earth that Perrie could just look at and probably piss herself, no one except Eleanor. And Jesy would never be that horrible, no matter how hard she could try.

It was difficult for Perrie’s mind to actively separate the two right now, the things Jesy was doing felt like freaking deja vu. “So why haven’t you spoken to me lately- haven’t even called.” Jesy spoke it like it wasn’t a question even though it sounded like it should be one, and an innocent one at that. It was spoken cruel and rough, like to words could have edges to them. It didn’t make sense in Perrie’s head though, ,if Jesy was still playing the ‘we’re friends’ act, then why was she being so rude about Perrie not calling her since school ended…only three or so days ago. “School’s only been out for like, three days?”

“Yeah, but I’ve had a chat with Leigh Anne since then.” And then she felt her heart rise in anxiety again, Leigh Anne must’ve said something. Considering Leigh’s blown up her secrets before, she’s not shocked it was Leigh Anne, she just didn’t really think it made sense. How did Leigh even know? Was that even what this is about? “I’m sorry?” It didn’t sound anywhere near sincere, but then again what was she really sorry for?

“She talked to Jade Thirlwall on the day before break.” This may have been nice, Jesy clearly dragging this conversation on, but then again she didn’t know where this was going to end up. “She's friends with Jade Thirlwall now?” Perrie asks the other, observing her carefully, noticing how she exhales a soft scoff and flips up the ends of her dyed hair. It was fading into a sort of brownish-maroonish color, but it suited her. 

“No, Thirlwall said she was going to beat the shit out of her.” Her tone wasn’t hushed like it was before, it was instead brash, loud enough for many people in the place to hear them. Perrie flinched away a bit, but nodded. It made sense actually. Jade Thirlwall did that, that was a thing she did. No one could say that she wasn’t as bad as Eleanor, because she was, just in a different kind of way. “You want to tell me why?”

The question was strange considered this was the first that Perrie had even heard this. How would she know why? “…I don’t know why, you just told me that?” Her voice was wavering, in a more of a confused than sad tone. “She was asking about me! Saying I was ‘threatening’ you! Why would she think that, Perrie?” She wanted to say ‘because it’s true’, but that was not going to happen anytime soon. “I don’t know, I didn’t talk to her. I swear!” It was a lie, but it wasn’t the first time she’s lied to a friend for their own benefit. She was being a good person with these lies, protecting them! And maybe even herself.

“Well you better figure it out before I decide you’re too much trouble and just post the video on Facebook again.” Jesy chose to accentuate her words by shoving Perrie back up against the clothes rack before stomping off, heels clicking against the flooring. Perrie’s eyes slammed themselves shut, as if she was bracing to fall into the pool all over again. 

*

“Hey, Lou. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Jade asked, nodding her head towards the back door, the one that lead out into the back of the place, where the all went out to have a smoke on their breaks. Smoke breaks weren’t even a thing they had at first, but when Louis went into the storage closet and set off a smoke alarm in there, the owners thought it a good idea to give them those breaks. The only thing they had to fight on was the fact that they needed more than one of them. The only one of them that could smoke more than one cigarette on the 5 minute break was Zayn. He chain smoked like a fucking champ.

Louis groans, sliding himself off the counter top, shuffling towards Thirlwall and letting her lead them outside. It had seemed like something had been eating her up lately and of course Louis had to fucking be the one to hear her bitch about it. It was karma for always going to her with his shit. The air hit them quickly, it was cool and it just felt like fucking winter. Louis’ birthday was fucking tomorrow and two days right after Louis’ was Jade’s and then Zayn’s in January. They were all going to get fucking old soon enough.

There was only one reason why Louis could even remotely enjoy the fact that he would get older each year, closer to death, and it was fucking because of the kickass birthday party they all threw for Louis, Jade, and Zayn the next Saturday right after Christmas. Sometimes they threw Eleanor into the mix so all four of them could have a party at once but Eleanor’s mum didn’t like doing that since Eleanor’s birthday was in fucking July after all, so they just throw her party the same day they would normally throw their ‘End of Summer’ bash. It was just easier that way. The party was next weekend, and even though he’s going to die eventually he’s fuckin’ pumped for that god damn party.

Louis didn’t think that was what Jade had on her mind but still, he was very much fucking scared shitless by the thought. Zayn was the only one who even talked about it with him; Zayn was broody though, it was as close to feelings as he would get, brooding. Jade hands him a lit cigarette, which was weird enough considering she would never do something so polite as to light it for him. “So what the fucks your problem then?” He asks, inhaling in the nicotine of the cigarette, looking Jade in the eyes with a small squint, the sun settling in them.

She lights her own smoke before finally saying something- about fucking time, she's the one who fucking called him out here. “I got asked out on a date the night we went to the movies.” Her voice comes out scratchy from the smoke she’s releasing at the same time, but Louis just laughs. “Oh yeah, who was it? The one guy in our P.E class with the lazy eye? What was his name?” 

Jade knew who he was talking about immediately, scoffing at his choice in a guess. That kid had stalked her for like two months, following her enough that he even waited outside the girl’s room for her. He never even attempted to speak to her though, only gave her fleeting glances and looking like he’d pee if she said anything to him. If she could afford a lawyer she’d get a fucking restraining order. But, alas, she was broke as shit. “Seth, but no. He’d shit his pants before he’d talk to me.”

“Yeah, that’s true, he’s a pussy. You always pick pussies though.” Jade wanted to deny his words, but sometimes she did that on purpose. She liked dominating the relationship sometimes, not all the time no, but it was fun before she got bored of it. “Are you calling Zayn a pussy?” She asked in an accusing tone, like the dramatic bitch she was, blowing out smoke. Louis rolled his blue eyes at her, as-fucking-if. “Is that a joke? You may have chosen Zayn but he didn’t choose you back, because he’s not a pussy- you just thought he was. Plus he could do so much better than you and he knows it.” Jade smacked Louis’ chest, hand making a pounding sound against the chest plate. He choked on his cigarette smoke, wheezing out a small ‘fuck’ and glaring at her.

Jade was annoyed, but she couldn’t lie that Zayn thought he could do better than her. He thought he could do better than anyone these days, too fucking good, or something. He was a grade A asshole, no lie. “Fuck you, bitch. And it was Kendall, by the fucking way.” She spat, though he words weren’t as rude towards the end. “Oh yeah?” He asks, not looking interested. “…Yeah.”

“Who the fuck is Kendall?” He asks again and Jade almost fucking smacks herself in the face. If someone ever asked why she was friends with Louis she honestly wouldn’t know what to say, she didn’t fucking know. He’s such a moron, how does he not remember? “You stupid fucking- Kendall! You know, the black haired girl who sat with us the last day before break? Tall, model-looking? American?” She tried to describe her as best as she could without saying something stupid. She seemed to be doing that a fucking lot, lately.

She watched as Louis’ eyes opened a little more, making a drawn out ‘oh’ sound, as if he all of a sudden remembered- which is what happened. “You mean the one that called you ‘Blue’?” As if he needed to ask another question just to make sure she was the one she meant, he knew and she knew. Jade only scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Yeah…that one.” She responded with a sneer, but it was directed at the thought of Kendall, juts at Louis for being a smug bitch.

He nods slowly, completely ignoring her ‘tude. “You didn’t go.” And even though it wasn’t a question she still looked at him like he was dumb as shit. “No fucking shit I didn’t go.” She scoffed, spitting in her palm before putting her cigarette out in it, tossing it on the concrete after and wiping her palm off on her apron. “Why not? She seemed chill.” For a moment she didn’t have an actual answering, only half-hearted excuses that Louis would call her out for. She went for an obvious one, “I’m straight, Louis.”

Her laughs like someone just told a bad joke before stomping his cigarette out underneath his Vans. “Oh yeah sure, so am I then.” He looks back up at her with a look that just screams ‘you dumb bitch’, something he’s very fond of just calling her. If they didn’t call her ‘Thirlwall’, ‘dumb bitch’ would be her nickname instead probably. “So you didn’t even try?” He asks, not letting her reply to his sarcastic comment yet. “Who cares, I won’t have to see her for two weeks now anyways.”

Jade Thirlwall, was always full of fucking excuses, all the time. It was like she was the master of putting things off. When it wasn’t convenient for the rest of them it was fucking annoying. “Looks like you’re the pussy this time, Thirlwall. Though that’s not shocking to me at all.” He moved back, towards the door, giving her an incredulous look one last time before turning away from her. “ _You’re_ the pussy…”

//

Zayn uses little to no strength pushing Eleanor up against the counter, his hip bones hitting hers as he pressed himself against her. Even though he should, he didn’t care that they were in the middle of fucking working. He didn’t really care about much these days anyways though. “You think I’d get fired for fucking you on the counter?” He asks her, and it’s mostly a rhetorical question, or either a joke. He doesn’t really know. His girlfriend rolls her eyes at him, mentally calling a fucking moron. “I think we’d both get fired and your mum would ship you to America.”

“America is gross and probably smells like cat piss.” He mumbles, moving his body back slightly from hers, but not by much at all, in fact he could still feel her breath on his neck. “Yeah but there’s like a MacDonald’s on every corner there or something.” She tries to make it sound like a reason why America wouldn’t smell bad, but Zayn thinks that’s exactly why it does. “…Amazing.”

“Eleanor..?” A soft, timid voice asks behind them, and Zayn looks over Eleanor’s shoulder, eyeing the blonde with an annoyed glare, he couldn’t for the life of him remember who she was though. Eleanor pulls away from Zayn with a loud sigh, turning to see Perrie standing there with a pout on her face and a terrified look in her blue eyes. “Fuck you want?” She asks, Zayn moving to lean against the counter, standing beside Eleanor now instead of behind her.

Perrie leans all the way forward, as if she was a paranoid pot dealer. “Jesy came up to me at the mall today.” She whispers with a sharp intake of breath, like she couldn’t breathe or something. This bitch was too much for Eleanor. “Okay? What the fuck does that have to do with me? I didn’t fucking say anything to her.” Eleanor sometimes wishes she had more patience for Perrie, but it was impossible when she was so damn psycho. When did parents stop giving their kids Ritalin?

“She said that if Jade doesn’t back off she’ll post the video on Facebook this weekend!” At first she didn’t know what the fuck she was going on about, but then she remembered their conversation they had about this a couple days ago. She didn’t have fucking time for this. Tomorrow was Christmas fucking Eve. Louis’s birthday, practically Thirlwall’s birthday as well, and they even did Zayn’s around then as well. She still had to get them fucking gifts, and they all still had a party to plan, she was going into a cold sweat just thinking about it. 

“Listen to me dumbass, she won’t.” This, Eleanor was sure. Jesy would be dumb to do that, it would make no sense for her to do that. She only wants to scare Perrie with that empty threat and Eleanor could see right fucking through it. Perrie makes a sound that sounds like a whimper, “How do you know?” A reasonable question directed towards and unreasonable person. She was just not in the mood.

“If she posts it she’ll have no leverage over you anymore, Perrie. What she gonna do after that? Post it again? Everyone would have already seen it,” she rolls her eyes, like she couldn’t believe she was even wasting her time explaining such a simple concept to this mad woman. “all she is, is full of fucking talk. She’s been like that since the eighth fucking grade, Edwards.” Jesy was a pathological liar, and not even a good one, Eleanor was not convinced that Jesy actually thought she could do that and still have Perrie listen to her every word. “But what if she gets mad and just posts it anyways?”

“Why the fuck do you think I care? She said to tell Thirlwall to back off, not me? How does she even know that Jade knows?” Eleanor was convinced there was a traitor amongst them, how fucking else would Jesy be finding all this shit out, it can't be from fucking Harry again…right? “I don’t know! All she said was that she talked to Leigh Anne Pinnock about it.” Eleanor looks up at the ceiling in thought for a moment, but no face is coming up in her mind at the name. “…Who the fuck is that?”

“One of Harry’s friends, I guess she spoke to Jade or something.” Eleanor still can't think of who this girl is, but she doesn’t care anymore (not like she actually cared in the first place). She only sighs loudly, rubbing her temples. “Fucking Christ, okay, whatever. I could talk to Thirlwall but I highly doubt she’s going to do anything anyways. Especially not until school starts again. Fuck starting shit during the break. We don’t have time for that shit.”

“Okay, but what do I tell Jesy?” Perrie asks while biting down on her lower lip, chewing on the skin there. What the fuck does Eleanor look like, a psychologist? She pushes herself off the counter and moves to step away and into the backroom, “Tell her to go fuck her dad.” She answers with a fake smile and sarcastic joyous tone before stepping into the backroom. Perrie turns to look at Zayn with a terrified expression on her face, as if she was begging him for his opinion on what to say or something. He only shrugs and follows after Eleanor.

//

“Let’s get the fuck out of this shithole.” Louis shouts to his friends, ripping the stupid white apron from his body and slamming down on the counter. Eleanor smiles, clocking them all out and then stuffing their cards back into their respective slots before turning back to look at Zayn. “Are you taking me home?” She asks him with a bat of her eyes, as if it was an actual choice or something. Of course he was fucking taking her home. “Do I have a choice?” He asks anyways, just making sure. Not like he’d say no or anything.

She leans forward, kissing his cheek gently, “Nope.” She pops the ‘p’, wrapping her long arms around his neck, and pulls him against her side. Jade ignore the pair completely and points at Louis, arm stretched out with the action. “You’re taking me home.” Louis scoffs, and actually looks offended. “Oh-kay ass fuck. I better get a damn ‘thank-you’ this time.” The last time he swore he’d never take her fucking anywhere with that attitude. 

“You might if you don’t stop at every fucking 7/11 on the way there this time.” She narrows her eyes into pointed glares, just thinking about it pissed her off. “Um, stop fucking exaggerating, it was two because they didn’t have the fucking gum I like you piece of trash.”

*

Zayn and Eleanor pull up to Zayn’s house faster than she expected, but then again she actually expected him to drive her to her house like she asked in the first place, though she wouldn’t mind spending the night with him, she didn’t think his mum would be fucking thrilled if she found out…again. “This is not my house.” She comments as he pulls the key from the ignition and the sounds of his car dies off. “Yeah no fucking shit, Einstein. You can sneak through my window and spend the night.” 

She smirks at him, eyes lighting up at the idea though. “You do realize if we get caught you’re getting shipped back to fucking Bradford, right?” He scoffs at her, pushing his door open, and letting her follow suit. “Who gives a shit?” He closes his door softly, thinking it would be easier for this to work if his mum didn’t even know he was back yet, but Eleanor slams her fucking door, earning an annoyed sigh from him. 

They veer off from one another, Zayn going towards the front of his house, while Eleanor heads over to the side of it instead, using the siding of his house to climb up to his window, sighing in relief that he never remembers to lock the fucking thing. After walking inside, Zayn tosses his keys onto the table right next to the door, wincing as his mum immediately walking into the foyer, “Oh, Zayn! Hi honey! Can I speak to you for a moment, love?” Her tone was sweet and washed out, he knew this was going to be anything other than a nice conversation. “Like, right now?”

“Yes, just head on up to your room, I’ll be there in a moment I just need to get something.” She commands nicely, walking back into the kitchen it seems, and Zayn darts for the stairs, taking two at a time before he finally gets up them and charges into his room, rubbing a hand over his face with a sigh. He closes his door, and Eleanor only scoffs at him. “What the fuck took so long, you fall down the stairs?” He was sure it only took two minutes at the most but he didn’t even feel like correcting her. “No, but my mum wants to talk to me.” 

She jumps up from the spot on his bed, “Like, right now?” She asks him, watching as he calmly just walks over to his TV, turning it on from the button on the side of it, still not fixing his remote yet. “Yeah.” He responds simply, clicking all the way up to MTV’s channel, not even caring what’s on, he’s not gonna sit her clicking the fucking button a billion times to find something to watch (but thankfully it’s Jersey Shore reruns anyways). “Want me to hide in the closet?” She asks, pointing towards said closet.

“Do whatever the fuck you want it can't take that long anyways.” He mumbles, before looking over at his door, a knock drawing his attention, and before he could even look back at Eleanor she’s already gone, having slipping into his closet. She was lucking it’s a fucking walk-in. “Zayn?” His mum calls, opening the door anyways, not bothering to wait for a response. He plops down onto his bed, leaning back on his elbows and waiting for her to speak expectantly. She takes a seat next to him on the bed before handing him a printed sheet of paper with a crap ton of shit typed out on it.

He takes it shortly after, “What is this?” He asks, not even taking a moment to read the title on it or anything. It would be waste since she could just tell him. Zayn didn’t really like to exert his energy and time, if that wasn’t obvious already. “Read it.” His mum commands, like she could read his thoughts, how fucking rude. He skins it for a short second, only bothering to look at the large words printed on the very top. “…A class election sheet? We only get them at the end of the year what is this?” He asks again, this time needing clarification or else he’ll get pissed off.

“Yeah, but that was for **that** school, honey.” He can hear the tone in her voice and it immediately sets him off, he knew what she was trying to fucking hint at him. He stood up from his bed, a stern look on his face, the permanent scowl returning. “What are you trying to say mum, spit it out.” He felt like Eleanor, asking dumb shit he already knew the answer to. “Listen, switching schools will be a great help to your education, Zayn.”

He makes a sound that he’s sure he’s got from Louis, a sort of scoff/laugh mixture, all attitude. “Are you really thinking of my education, or my social life?” Her face hardens, switching so fast Zayn thinks she might smack him. “I don’t like her, Zayn.” He finally notices she’s switched from ‘honey’ to ‘Zayn’, she means business, but so does he. How can she try to keep him from graduating with all his friends just because of his girlfriend? Eleanor hasn’t done anything wrong, not in his eyes at least. “Mum, I don’t care.”

“You know, this really isn’t up for discussion.” She answers sternly even though her eyes say she wants to insult Eleanor some more. She just knew when to shut her mouth, thankfully. “You’re right, it isn’t.” He agrees, though for a completely different reason, shoving the sheet back into her hands after crumpling it up. “Zayn. I’m taking you out of that school. I’m telling you this early to give you some time to get used to the idea.” 

She walks out immediately after saying that, placing the crumpled sheet on his dresser on her way out as well. He couldn’t believe her, how could she think two weeks was ‘early’? He couldn’t find the emotion to feel next though, so he decided to just feel nothing, only sitting back down after his door closes and Eleanor’s slips back out of the closet. “Zayn.” Eleanor speaks quietly, eyes wide as he looks back at her, saying nothing though. He looks away after a couple seconds of silence, trying to focus on the TV. “Zayn!”

“Shut up, she’ll fucking hear you.” He shoots back harshly, not needing his mum to come in her and fight with him and Eleanor right after what just fucking happened. Eleanor rushes over to sit down next to him, not frozen in place anymore. “What the hell is she thinking?” She asks, voice still sounding shocked. He shrugs, “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've finally planned the rest of this story out, and by my planning i should have 4 season, 29 episodes, and by Episode 5 of Season 4 (episode 29 all together) i should be done! ive got the ending and everything planned out ! so yay !


	10. *S E A S O N 2; E P I S O D E 2*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go, another chapter ! sorry for all mistakes blah blah, nothing my characters say or do are a reflection on me or my own personal choices or character of myself . sometimes they're vulgar or use slurs or are rude, that is not me, that is them . enjoy xx

Zayn was capable of many things, he could drink 6 jager bombs in under two minutes, hot wire a Porsche in front of a gay bar Louis takes them to sometimes downtown, and convince the dean that he wasn’t skipping every class but in fact was throwing up (she gave him a fucking candy bar). What he was not capable of- was feeling something other than nothing. He felt like he should be pissed off at his mum for saying what she had just said, maybe just a tiny bit offended, but it was nothing to him. 

She could try to take Zayn from his school, but his fucking friends? His fucking birthday party? This shit was getting ridiculous and not in a good way, like Thirlwall says the word. “I’m not saying that!” She yelped, as if he had truly offended her by being offended himself. Not like he said he was- he’s just assuming the look on his face was enough for her to make that assumption. Which was weird since he didn’t think his face said anything really, he just feels…dead.

“Then what are you saying exactly?” He asks, the tone only sarcastic, and an answer from her is completely optional, he doesn’t really give a shit anymore about what she thought of his friends or his parties or his fucking girlfriend. He was getting sick of being told how to live. “I’m saying that it’s _her_ I don’t trust.” Her tone was shady and the emphasis on ‘her’ made Zayn roll his eyes. Sometimes he wondered who the child here actually was.

“Eleanor hasn’t done anything.” He stated it as if it was a fact. As if she hadn’t done shit to him or to anyone before- like she was fucking perfect. Was that wrong? Favoritism? Was it wrong for him to think everyone else including himself was trash compared to Eleanor? Did he care? “She’s an evil witch, Zayn. I can’t let you three throw this ‘birthday party’ if that sinning influence is going to be there! It’s like sending you a one way ticket to hell, she’s no good!”

“Mum, fucking cut that out!” He snapped at her, but his voice was tired and the words were forced as if he had to say them, not like he actually wanted to fight with her over this or anything. There was really no point, she didn’t want him to go and Zayn was going, that’s just how it was going to play out, no amount of fighting was going to make her happy or keep Zayn home. He was too smart to think otherwise. “Stop cursing at me, watch your mouth!” She almost reached forward, hand coming up to smack Zayn’s mouth as if he were a child- but he gripped her wrist faster than he thought his reflexes worked (though being around Thirlwall who would try and smack him around 24/7 made him faster than a damn cat).

He dropped her arm the second her mouth dropped- as if he would fucking hit her or something, he wasn’t shitty enough to even think of hitting his mother, let alone a woman. He just didn’t feel like he was ten anymore; getting smacked in the mouth for saying ‘pussy’. “Stop calling my girlfriend a sinner mum.” He tried to negotiate, he was only asking something as small as this, he didn’t even catch the word girlfriend slip out before it was too late; no use freaking out over it though, and he’d already gone and said it. No changing that.

She stepped closer to him, looking up at him, glares clashing. Oops. “Excuse me? You told me you two were separated.” She looked as if she was taking a mental picture of his face right now, any sign of lying and it looks like she’d shout ‘ah ha!’. But if there’s one thing Zayn had gotten good at being, it was a compulsive liar (Louis had said he was one and should see someone for that too, but he just thinks he’s taking the fucking piss). “We are.” Mouth was flat lining, voice was steady, and eyes were forward. There was no sign of anything suspicious, but she had caught on anyways, he must’ve got his lying from someone he guesses. 

“You’re lying,” She scoffed, “Stop lying to me!” He could only sigh, hand coming up and brushing stray strands of hair that weren’t cooperating with his gel. “Well…what do you want to hear? That we are or aren’t dating?” Sure, this was an obvious question, one that he would smack Louis upside the head for asking, but once again, completely rhetorical. She didn’t have to be ridiculous enough to answer it. “Aren’t!” And boom there it is. “Okay then we aren’t.”

“Liar!” She shouts, a loud sounding growl or groan came out afterwards, like she couldn’t find a way to correctly voice her frustration so she just shook her firsts and acted out as if she was ripping his throat out, or her own. He doesn’t really know. He points at her, “See.” He comments, swiftly reaching into his back pocket for his mobile, a little notification noise catching his attention. “You’re not going back to school with them!” She shouts immediately, as if she knew it was one of them, although they are the only fucking people he talks to so, clearly it wasn’t hard to guess. 

“You can’t take me out of that school mum.” He answers even though he’s checking the text while doing so. Seeing Louis’ name at the top almost made him smile, he’d rather be talking to dumbass Louis than his mum, who was only trying to do ‘what’s best for him’, but it sucks. The text read; ‘Still coming to fucking help set up or are you too busy jacking yourself off??? Hurry up shithead’. And just like that the smiley feeling was replaced by an eye roll. Louis might be an ass but he’d miss him, at least he thinks he would.

His mum had been speaking the whole time but he only caught the tail end of her saying something like, ‘your so-called friends are horrible people’, which he normally wouldn’t argue about but it wasn’t fair when the person saying so didn’t know he was an awful person too. The others couldn’t take all the shit for that. “Like I’m a saint.” He scoffs, as if it was such an unbelievable assumption, which it definitely was; it was so wrong it almost made him laugh. Almost. “…You’re going to a new school.” 

Her words and tone of voice were an unofficial ‘this is the last time I’m saying this’, “I’m gonna be late for work.” He says abruptly, as if he truly was going to be, he even checked his phone as if for the time for good measure. His mum had still assumed that the party was the week after Christmas, but they moved it up, Christmas Eve, Louis’ actual birthday and then Thirlwall’s would come days later. He wasn’t going to fucking miss this- today wasn’t just for him, it was for all for them. Eleanor got to give gifts of love instead of punches, and the three of them got to feel loved for once in their shitty lives. It was a win-win situation.

“Be home right after.” She warns, and Zayn has no intention to come home at nine thirty, he was either coming home at four am or not at all. There was no way Eleanor would let him leave without getting thoroughly shitfaced for hours and hours on end.

*

“Oh wow, when he said birthday party I had thought of something different.” Leigh Anne whispered to Harry as they stepped out from her car, which they had to park a street down in some sort of ditch, dozens and dozens of cars not only filling Louis’ yard but his neighbors and the sides of the road for a couple streets down. The night air was whipping at Harry’s face, chilling his cheeks to a light red. “Me neither…kinda silly considering this is Louis we’re talking about.” He laughed softly, the closer they got to the house the more they felt the ground vibrate and music shout through the walls of the house even though they shouldn’t be able to hear it.

His mouth dropped slightly before they even went inside, finally taking in the outside, covered in complete Christmas decorations, nothing that Harry’s mum would put up, like this big blowup Frosty the Snowman she has and no Santa and his reindeer on the roof, but so many lights he felt like his eyes were burning. They were bright blues and piercing whites, even some strobes of red and green. It was very festive for a birthday party, but it made sense that it was probably some sort of mix of the two.

Leigh keeps pushing Harry forward as others are still showing up, moving past them and making their way inside, but Harry couldn’t even get close enough to the door to peek inside. He felt like his knees were going to collapse in on himself and then he would puke. “I can’t go in! Eleanor and Jade are going to be in there! They hate me, and this is their party.” He whined, turning around in Leigh’s grasp to look back at her.

She sighed, “They hate me too, but this isn’t about them, this is about Louis! He’s in there right now waiting for you!” She encouraged, and even though Harry wanted to correct and say that it actually was about them, considering it was Jade’s birthday party too, but there was no point, he knew what she meant. She pushes him slightly towards the door before he can reply, and he yelps, as if she kicked him instead of walked him backwards slightly. “Stop! I can't go in there I’m scared!” He whined, moving away from her so she couldn’t keep moving him forward.

She looked at him like he was completely ridiculous, but so what if he was! It’s not his fault, it’s terrifying to think about what might happen in there, he’s never been to a party like this before, and never did he think Louis Tomlinson would have invited him to one, ever. “Listen. Just pretend you don’t even know they’ll be in there! Just act like this is a normal thing for you to do.” Her words, though supposed to be encouraging, only made him increasingly nervous. He couldn’t pretend they weren’t in there, that was even more work to make him sick. “Leigh I’m going to puke.”

She groans, but rubs his arm in a calming sort of way, like a mother would do. “Harry, you can do it!” Somehow Leigh had managed to push him up to the door, but he couldn’t make his feet move forward or his hand reach for the handle. “You’re blocking the door.” Someone said behind them, an innocent enough statement but the tone said ‘move’. Harry looked up and Leigh turned to see Zayn standing there with a cigarette between his lips and a look in his eyes that Harry’s never seen there before.  
Harry’s eyes widen, “Zayn!” He meant to say something after that but he forgets almost immediately, as if his brain didn’t want to say anything stupid to Zayn. “Yes, I am Zayn. You knew that.” And of course Harry’s brain made him say something stupid anyways, of course it was Zayn, this was his birthday party too after all. “Happy birthday!” He said again, shaking his head as if his words were an etch-a-sketch, redoing his greeting, though this one isn’t much better. Zayn nods, blowing smoke out of his mouth, “Thanks man.” He answers, stepping forward and pushing the two out of the way and gripping the door knob. 

Harry reached for his arm before he could open the door, pulling his arm away unintentionally but it gave him a little more time at least. “Wait!” he shouts slightly, though it was mostly because the music was practically yelling over him. “What?” He responds, eyes glaring at Harry. He wasn’t trying to be annoying, he just needed help…really, really badly. “Is Louis in there?” This is **so** not what he wanted to say or ask, but it was the only thing he could think of!

“Two things, one; I haven’t walked in yet, because you’re holding me fucking hostage. Two; he kind of lives here, and this is his birthday party, you do the math.” And Harry totally deserves this sarcastic and tired response, it was a stupid question, he’ll admit that much. “I know, I know-just…could you check? Please?”

“Will you drop my fucking arm?” He asks in return, eyebrows raised expectantly. Harry does as asked almost immediately, “Oops, my bad.” He mumbles and Zayn just nods at him, finally pulling Louis’ door open, and Harry finally gets his first look inside the party. It looks as if it’s packed to the brim with people, all wearing the things Louis requested of them- a Christmas sweater. Normally Harry only wore ugly Christmas sweaters when his gran came to visit, but he actually kind of liked that Louis did this, the whole holiday theme. It was cute.

Though not everything inside looked like a wholesome Christmas. There was alcohol in each hand of every single person in there, Harry thinks he also saw a bong- and the only reason he knows what that looks like is because he owns a computer, not because he’s actually held one or seen one in real life or anything. Tonight was a night of firsts apparently. Now if only he had the balls to walk inside.

||

“Fuck yeah!” Jade screamed, laying down on the counter, guys counting down from three as Eleanor handed the four of them some shots to take off of Thirlwall. As the one on the end yelled three they all dove in, one on the belly button, one on her collarbone, one on her naval, and the other somewhere in between the naval and belly button. Eleanor clapped as they finished, and Jade screamed something along the lines of ‘whoo!’ and ‘shit!’.

Eleanor yelps as someone picks her up from behind, spinning her around and planting a kiss on her bare shoulder- she doesn’t remember when she took her jumper off and left herself in only her tank top but she knows she prefers to be not sweaty. She turns around in his arms, and smiles up at Zayn before kissing his lips in a way that isn’t anything other than sloppy. She was supposed to be pissed off at him for blowing them off while they set everything up but she couldn’t be mad for that long anyways. It was his birthday too after all! “Zayn baby! Happy birthday!” She cheered, giving him another smooch on his cheek.

“Let’s get fucking drunk, where’s Louis?” He shouts into her ear, the whole place too loud to do anything other than scream. It was hot in here, too many fucking bodies all grinding up against each other in such a small place. And Louis’ house wasn’t small or anything, but when there’s a hundred or maybe more people, shit gets small. “Why?” Eleanor asks, glancing around as if pretending to look for him. “His fucking boyfriend is outside, too chicken shit to get in here without knowing first.”

Eleanor only laughed, taking Zayn’s hand and leading him off through the crowds of people, letting Thirlwall be a party slut by herself, well not counting all the people surrounding her of course. She really was a party whore though, living and thriving on all of the attention the people gave her. Zayn only smiled, letting himself be dragged along into the living room, where everyone was currently acting as if this was an actual club, humping the shit out of each other and dancing as if there wasn’t a thing called Facebook anymore, where they would be tagged in skanky videos and pictures the next day. They had set up black lights up front, strobe lights in the back, the placed looked fucking sick.

She pulled him up against her back, pressing her ass against him as she worked her body to the beat as best as she could while obviously and completely shitfaced, and Zayn didn’t even mind, and actually did something back, or at least vaguely. God he needed this fucking party. Though of course by that he means Eleanor, pressed against him. She leaned her head back, hair falling over him, and her hand coming up and caressing his face, and he responded to her touch eagerly, lips pressing against her throat- kissing her skin. It was only about a minute later did Louis finally show his face to them, cutting in on their dance and throwing his arms around them both, laughing wildly. “Where the fuck you been?” Zayn asks, rolling his eyes the second he saw him.

“Out on a run, guess what I got!” And of course he was serious about the guessing thing. “Clearly not a brain.” Eleanor jokes, though Louis didn’t even hear her over the music so he just shouts ‘what?’ in return. “What?” She asks instead, already annoyed, and Zayn couldn’t help but admire her even with an attitude. “Blow!” He screams back, and of course he did. His eyes were fucking blown and even though he couldn’t hear himself think, Zayn thought he could hear Louis’ heart beat out of his fucking chest. 

Louis and blow…do not mix. Louis may think they do, but they do not. Last time he did blow he fucking OD’d in the middle of a 7/11 parking lot after being refused to be let inside because he was fucked out of his mind and scaring customers. Doctor said he took so much that he would’ve died in 30 minutes had Thirlwall not have found him when she did- which was ten minutes after he passed out in the first place. 

“Well then let’s get this shit started!” Eleanor yelled in return, she and Louis running into the kitchen, and pushing past people to do so. No fucking way was Zayn doing coke, psychologist says Zayn shouldn’t even be smoking cigarettes, let alone doing hardcore drugs, and since he already smokes he thinks that needs to be enough for right now.

Instead he pushed his way to the front door, running a hand through his done up hair, he felt like a stressed mum whose husband just cheated on her. He knew they could do whatever they wanted, he’s not their parent, he fucking knows that- but what was he supposed to say to Harry when he knows what Louis’ like with coke. He felt…embarrassed even though Harry probably knows what he’s doing, Harry’s only a year younger than them, he’s not dumb either. Or so Zayn’s hoping. 

He snatched a cup from a girl, taking a large gulp before shoving it back into her sweaty palm. She was so pissed she probably didn’t even know he took it anyways. He sighs, but refuses to pull the front door open, seeing Harry there expectantly like a puppy waiting to be let in only made him want to tell Harry that Louis bailed out even more, keep him away. He couldn’t open the door to look at him, this was Louis’ fucking job. “What are you doing! Come on, do a line!” Louis shouted, gripping Zayn’s shoulders, Jesus how fucking long was he following him? “Harry’s out there. Too scared to come in.” Zayn says instead, completely ignoring what he said as if he didn’t even hear it. Louis snaps out of whatever fucking haze he was on- which only means that he didn’t do his line yet, probably neither did Eleanor, wanting to wait for Zayn or something. “Harry? Like Styles?” he shouts, pointing towards the door- though his aim is a bit off. “What do you know another or something, dumbass?” 

“You’re never nice to me, dickhole!” Louis shouts, shoving Zayn away slightly. Though Louis is a dumbass, these were the obvious questions Zayn was talking about before, the dumbass always asks them. “That’s because you’re a fucking cunt, now go get him.” He replies, pushing Louis in return, though this time towards the door. Harry has already waited out in the fucking cold long enough. 

Louis listens even though his pupils are blown and his balance is completely off, stumbling into the wall when Zayn pushed him instead of towards the actual door. Louis finally gets a grip on the handle and yanks it open, facing Harry immediately, he didn’t expect him to just be standing there in the cold like a freak, and he was invited! This was a party, it’s not like he had to knock or anything. “Hi!” The girl next to Harry shouts, Louis can't remember her name right now but then again he can't remember his own either. “Lou, hi!”

“Hi!” Louis shouts, eyeing Harry with a nervous laugh, he felt awkward as shit. “Why are you waiting out here?” He asked as politely as possible though he’s sure some of his words slurred together. Louis holds the door open wide, gesturing for the two to walk inside. “Oh I don’t know…” Harry responds a little louder than when he was outside, it felt like his ears were going to melt off. “This is my lovely home, with a shit ton of people!” Louis gestures around and quickly wraps his arm around Harry’s waist afterwards, feeling touchy and also like he was going to fall over. Harry only laughs, “It’s lovely!”

And before Louis knows it, he’s drinking a fucking lot, doing two more lines of coke and dancing with everything that has a pulse. Harry being the most common dance partner of the night- and who fucking knows where Louis is even grabbing him anymore and for how long. Things go black very fast. He doesn’t even remember them doing their whole ‘birthday’ part of the night- they were supposed to have a couple cakes, a speech, and whatever the fuck else but…Louis only remember trying to fuck Harry all night long, like a fucking prat.

*

Zayn felt like he was drowning especially this morning, as if he was fucking choking on nothing but his thoughts, strangling him, then letting him breathe moments later to only take his air away once more. He reached for the pill bottle at the back of his medicine cabinet, and for the fourth time this week that he’s checked it’s been empty; as if it should’ve magically refilled itself with the only things that keeps his brain actually making sense.

Ever since it emptied a couple days ago he couldn’t even look at himself, his bathroom mirror, of which he used to love so dearly, was nothing but a stranger- an enemy. He dared to even glance up at it, catching the look of himself made him only angry- and even though he knew that he looked up anyways, gripping the countertop tight, knuckles turning white from his skin stretching out over them. He felt the familiar twitch in his eye, in his arm, in his brain.

Before he even thought it over, his fist was connecting with the thin glass, letting it crack underneath the weight of him. “Fuck!” He yelped, fist pulling away from the glass and swallowing up the pain with the movement. He needed something to distract him from fucking hating his face, he wanted to turn everyone’s eyes around- save them from having to look at him. He wanted to get away, he wanted his fucking pills.

 

//

 

Louis knew one of two things would be happening the next day. He was either going to be trying to fucking kill himself or run away so he didn’t have to clean up or kill himself. The room Louis wakes up in isn’t his though- thank fucking god. It was Zayn’s and of course it was, Louis would of course have tried to get away that night before having to come home and pick all the shit up. He shoved himself off of the bed and looked over at Zayn who just pushed his way out of his bathroom, looking as if he didn’t even have a fucking hangover. “…What the fuck happened?” 

“Well,” He began, taking in a deep breath as if he was preparing not only Louis but himself for this. “First off, let’s start with you blacking out.” And of fucking course. Louis just sighs, rubbing his temples and making some sort of whining sound. “You tried to rip Harry’s fucking pants off, and then he left, said some shit about his mum calling him but I think you just fucking scared the virgin sacrifice off. And then… you did a couple more lines of blow, which you need to fucking not do that again, by the way. And then you snuck into the back of my car while me and Eleanor were about to fuck in the back, outside my house, thanks for pussy-blocking, asshole.”

Louis felt like he was going to puke, and Zayn just laid down on his bed like it was nothing. He couldn’t believe he tried to fucking jump Harry, well, he could believe that, but why would he? His fucking subconscious knew that Harry wouldn’t fucking put out- which is so annoying by the way, since he was getting restless as shit waiting around for Styles to bring the cock. “How come you’re not looking like shit?” He asked Zayn, “Because I’m not as trashy as you.”

Louis plopped down in the space next to Zayn on his bed and looked towards the TV, but was too worked up to watch it. There was no reason to argue with Zayn while he was horny and hungover. Zayn was scrolling through stuff on his phone when Louis looked over, pouting at him. He eventually looked back at Louis, feeling his gaze on him. “What are you looking at?” He asks, even though he probably meant for it to come out meaner or rougher. It didn’t, it just sounded like he was tired, and last night had been a long night for both of them after all. But Louis’ problem still stood. He was **frustrated**. 

He threw his arm over Zayn’s chest and leaned his head against his shoulder, the pout still on his lips, he looked like a toddler about to cry. “I’m horny.” He finally answered, looking up at Zayn this time, to see him laughing-thank god. If Zayn’s mood wasn’t as good or if he hadn’t been as tired as he was he would’ve just shoved Louis away and called him an idiot. “And…you want my help?” He asks, and Zayn knows as well as any of them that if Louis didn’t fuck Harry soon, he’d go off his rails, fucking every other guy in sight. Harry needed to tie Louis down, and quick.

Louis’ face lit up at that, as if it was the last thing he expected Zayn to say. Well, it basically was, Zayn normally wouldn’t offer anything that would help Louis what-so-ever, so this was shocking. Zayn was way too tired to fuck Louis but he might let Louis do something to him instead (anything but sticking it in him, obviously, Zayn’s standards aren’t low). “Seriously?” He asks, a big smile on his face that Zayn was tempted to wipe off by shutting him down, but decided against it. That would just be cruel (yet hilarious). “Yeah, you can hump my ass or something.” He supplied, shrugging as if it meant nothing, which it did mean nothing. He was as interested in Louis as he was in a dog.

“You know how long I’ve wanted to do shit with you?” Louis asks as Zayn turns on his side pushing himself against Louis. In the sweatpants Louis was wearing he wouldn’t be able to pretend Zayn wasn’t as hot as he was any more. “Don’t be weird just do it.” He mumbled back as an answer, a gentle way to shut Louis down but he didn’t give a shit, he’d take whatever he could from Zayn right now. He moved to grab Zayn’s waist and pull him back against him, his hips flush against his ass and his cock rubbing against the material of his sweatpants. 

Zayn reached up and slid his fingers through Louis’ fringe, it wasn’t gelled up as it usually was so it was easy to card his fingers through it as Louis moved his body back and forth against Zayn’s ass. Zayn had always wanted to do something like this, maybe not with Louis but with any guy that would, he was curious to see what it felt like. But he felt nothing. He was a little disappointed. He could hear Louis pant in his ear, clearly working himself up a fucking storm back there. He could feel his cock move against him, it was hard and it brought a lot of heat with it.

He tugged on Louis’ hair roughly, trying to get him closer in any way he could, Louis’ hips stuttered at that and he could feel the dampness of Louis’ precum soak through his pants. “Fucking,” Louis whimpered, his hands gripping even tighter on Zayn’s waist, his blunt fingernails scraping his skin underneath his shirt. Zayn pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts as earnestly as he could. Harry fucking owes him one, owes him a hand job or something as equally tiring. 

Louis tried rutting deeper, but to no avail, just to pout and whimper little curses in Zayn’s ear. If anything was going to turn him on, it was the sounds and not the actual act. But he still wasn’t as turned on as he had thought he would be. He pulls away from Louis and he whines, trying to grip Zayn’s arms but he moves to pin Louis down and sits on top of his crotch instead, and his ass flush against Louis’ hipbones. “What are you…-fuck!” Louis shouts as Zayn grinds down, this position much better to get the job fucking done. 

Louis tries to buck up against him as he swivels his hips, Louis’ cock moving with his every movement. “Zayn.” He whines, his hands moving up to his arms, scratching at him and leaving Zayn’s skin red underneath his fingers. Zayn moves to tug at his hair some more, knowing that Louis likes it (listen once they were talking about masturbation and shit they liked came up, okay?) and Louis mewls, his thrusts losing all timing and just becoming random. “Oh fuck.” He moans, the bed frame banging against the wall and squeaking beneath them. Louis’ bed was the worst out of all of them. He felt like they were in a cheap motel.

Louis whimpers beneath him before he finally cries out, coming inside of his pants and soaking them, and soaking Zayn’s shorts as well. Louis didn’t last long at all and Zayn actually feels bad for him, this boy needed sex, and bad. Louis sighs, his short breaths sounding a lot like panting and Zayn rolls off of him and back onto the other side of the bed. Louis looks over at him as Zayn picks his phone up again, continuing with whatever he was looking at before. He glances down at Zayn’s crotch, his eyes rolling after seeing he wasn’t hard at all.

“Nothing?” Louis asks, trying to not sound too shocked but can't help it. Though he had been getting sex regularly from Eleanor and Louis had not been. Maybe Louis was more worked up than he thought. Zayn scoffs and shakes his head, “In your dreams.” Even though Zayn was such an asshole Louis couldn’t help but be grateful. It was nice even though it wasn’t Zayn at all…

*

“I hate starting this kind of shit on break, especially while I have a fucking hangover by the way.” Thirlwall mumbles, and Eleanor makes a sound in agreement, “I know. Fucking pointless.” They stood in the corner of the mall, Perrie stood with them, though looking uncomfortable and stressed, as if she was forced to be there or something- which she kind of was. “Guys.” She whispers, trying to the girl’s attention. “Fuck my life.” Jade mumbles, ignoring Perrie.

“Guys, this isn’t a good idea!” Perrie tries again, almost feeling the need to reach out and tap one of them to get their attention but resisted the urge completely, she didn’t feel like getting hit, that was not the plan. “Shut the fuck up will you?” And even though Eleanor made it sound like a question it was not. Not something for Perrie to answer at all. Jade looks around the corner, eyeing the surrounding area for a moment before looking back at Perrie and Eleanor. “She’s coming.”

Eleanor and Thirlwall turned, eyeing the blonde as if she was supposed to know what to do with just a glare in their eyes. “Well?” Eleanor questions in a harsh, almost cruel tone, and Perrie winced at the weight of the lone word, as if her voice could crush her alone. “Go!” Thirlwall added on, stacking a tower of anxiety on top of the blonde’s chest. “Sorry, sorry, okay!” She replies immediately, shuffling herself away from the two and across the way, so she could watch them without being spotted. Jade takes root directly at the corner of the walls, smirking wildly as Jesy turns the corner abruptly only to ram into the earlier. 

“Oh shit… didn’t see you there-” the faux red head glanced at the brunette in front of her, eyeing her up and down as if she was searching for something that was missing from Jade’s person. “Thirlwall?” She asked, the question not hitting Jade right, the dumb bitch was insinuating something. “What the fuck are you looking at?” She asked roughly, the gravel in her voice scraping its way up her slim throat and smacking Jesy in the face, the latter felt as if she should be offended. “Why is your hair brown?” She questioned, as if it were simple enough to just ask such, as if it was supposed to be casual. “Shut the fuck up!” Thirlwall’s voice came out again, but this time much more offended sounding instead of angry.

“We’re here to talk about something else.” Eleanor spoke up finally, growing impatient with the back and forth already. This was business to her after all. Jesy swallows audibly, which only screamed ‘guilty’ in Eleanor’s eyes, as if she didn’t know that already. “About what?” She asked gently, pulling the dumb card so soon? Eleanor stepped closer to the other, her shoes smacking against the tiled floor, “You know what about.” This was Eleanor’s oldest but most effective form of intimidation. Jesy bubbles out a laugh, one that’s anything but genuine or happy sounding, “I really, really don’t. If this is about me saying ‘I hope your break sucks’ last week, I was kidding!” 

“Shut the fuck up.” The smallest brunette commanded, as if she was some sort of enforcer- though that is basically her reason in wanting to come after all, to kick some ass, and the fact that she was directly involved, but that doesn’t matter. Jade only wanted a thrill. Jesy, not as intimidated by Jade as she was Eleanor in this moment, side eyed her looking anything but impressed. “Is that all you can say?” She snapped… but so did Jade. It was as if those were her fucking trigger words or something. She moves forward, crowding the red head against the wall and slamming her clenched fist into the space directly next to Jesy’s face, a warning shot, her knuckles made a brutal sound and Eleanor’s face didn’t change from hard even though she was worried Jade just broke her fucking hand. Though Jade’s face didn’t change either so she took that as a good sign. “Fuck!” Jesy screeches, flinching back, her head smacking against the wall, thinking Jade had actually hit her for a moment there. 

“I heard you’ve spoken to our friend Perrie recently.” Eleanor spoke again after the incident, she felt like she was a fucking gang leader, attacking the enemy verbally while a muscle kept them in line. It was a dumb thought but fun as fuck. Jesy’s eyes went comically wide, as if she couldn’t believe what was coming from Eleanor’s mouth. “Excuse me? _Your_ friend, Perrie? She’s my-!” Another hit to the wall behind her but on the other side of her head made her yelp in fear, cutting off her sentence. Bitch talks too much. “We know you saw my little documentary and we know you’re fucking threatening her with it.” Eleanor spits, the venom dripping from her words like she was daring Jesy to spew some more bullshit. “Why do you care? You don’t even like her!”

“I’m pissed because you can’t do shit on your own, and you always steal shit from me so you can be fucking popular or whatever. You probably couldn’t even wipe your own ass until you were fucking twelve.” Eleanor tilted her head at Jesy as if to say ‘ha ha’ while Jade cracked a demented smile, silently giving props to her best friend. Jesy looked amused as well but in a way that left a bitter taste in Eleanor’s mouth. “Maybe I’m just working my way up to fucking your life up, maybe I’m a poet, gonna use your own methods against you. Ever think about that Calder?” And no, Eleanor hasn’t thought of that because she’s not a fucking moron. “Please, you can’t do shit on your own. All you do is steal videos I filmed and starred in to scare someone who’s literally scared of her own fucking shadow, great accomplishment, bitch- it’s almost like you did nothing, **funny**.” Eleanor’s words rang true, and nothing Jesy could say would change that fact.

“You’re not that fucking great either! You got some other bitch doing your work for you.” Jesy spat back, tone defensive and almost like she was challenging them. Big mistake. Eleanor didn’t even have to reply, she only crossed her arms over her chest, letting Jade share her feelings on this statement. “Me and you had problems first Nelson. I’m ready to fight again, that’s why I’m here. So I dare you to call me a bitch again.” Jade’s voice was icicles, jabbing their way into Jesy’s brain, almost making her want to antagonize Jade, a challenge is what she wanted after all. “Fuck you, Thirlwall.” She replied, making a sound that signaled she was going to spit, and it didn’t click in Jade’s mind way too late, the other already spitting in her face, leaving a trail of saliva from her nose down to her chin.

“Shit!” Eleanor shouted, taking a huge step backwards, like if she stood this close a tornado would swoop her up and toss her away. Jade’s hands gripped Jesy’s head with a growl erupting from her throat, nails digging into the others scalp and slamming her cranium into the hard wall behind them, she did it over and over at least four times before she heard a cracking sound that made even Eleanor flinch, “You stupid fucking skank!” She belted probably gaining the attention of many around them. One of her tightly clenched fists leaves her head and instead takes its place on Jesy’s mouth, punching repeatedly like she was possessed. There was no skin on skin sound, only cracks and pops like bones were falling from either Jade’s arm or Jesy’s mouth, blood flying from both places, some even landing on Eleanor’s face from a couple feet away, tainting her ivory skin.

Eleanor glanced around, her pulse quickening and nerves racking. Everyone was gasping, staring them down with their phones out and mouths wide open, taking in the scene with awe or sick joy. Jade’s fury was radiating onto Eleanor’s skin and it only took a couple more seconds (that felt like a thousand hours) before she looked back at the fight. “Jade, stop!” She shrieked, trying to make her pitch higher so Jade would listen- touching her to pull her off would be last resort, Eleanor didn’t want to get cunt punched today. In the same instant Perrie had run back over to them, hands covering her mouth which made a small gasp. “Oh my god!” She whispered, watching Jade shove the battered Jesy Nelson onto the floor forcefully and kicking her in the ribs while she was down, not classy but painful.

“Jade-fucking-Thirlwall!” Eleanor screamed, gripping her fuming friend by her hair, yanking her away from the other completely, almost pulling her down onto the floor herself- or ripping Jade’s extensions out, whichever would’ve been first. “Let’s fucking go!” She told the other before she could even start to unleash shit onto her. Jesy made a sound too at that same time, a gurgling, crying sound, blood pooling up in her mouth and coating her teeth. Eleanor would suggest someone put her on her side so she doesn’t fucking choke to death but there was no time for that. Jade still had a devil glare in her eyes, she turned to look at her, pointing down at her like she was about to put a fucking curse on her whole fucking family. “You’re lucky Calder’s here or else I would’ve fucking killed you! You owe her your god damn life!”

Perrie tapped on Eleanor’s shoulder, opting for the one less likely to hit her in the mouth, “Look!” She shouted, pointing out directly in front of them. “Fuck!” Jade shouted, gripping Eleanor’s arm as they spot what looks like two or three cops running forward at them, regardless of them being police officers or just Mall-Cops the two turned a complete one eighty, sprinting off in the opposite direction, flying past shoppers and kids and just fucking everybody, their hair practically floating behind them, the wind and their speed keeping it up. 

The only thing they heard was the sound of air whipping past them in their ears and the cops shouting “Stop!” and “Don’t run!” As if they’d do it.


	11. *S E A S O N 2; E P I S O D E 3*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait haha, i've been working on this chapter for quite a while ( as you can tell ), and i hope there's not an overwhelming amount of typos or mistakes.

While you’re running you feel as if you’re fucking invincible, as if no one could catch you, like you could literally run yourself into a new dimension, into an alternate timeline where everything is different and you’re not being chased by the fucking pigs. And so here they were, standing in the middle of the park, breeze blowing and people staring, feeling as if they truly ran to a new planet- how the fuck did they get here and not know where they were running to? Jade bent over, hair falling over her face and her chest heaving as she tried to take in as much air as possible without her lungs exploding from pressure, mumbling something along the lines of ‘fuck’.

“Holy shit!” Eleanor yelped, as if there was a weight on her throat that made it come out sounding that way. She collapsed down onto the grass, spread out as if she was about to make a dirt angel. They don’t know for how long but they stood there quietly just catching their breath, fuck they should run track in the Olympics or some shit. “When was the last time we ran like that?” Jade asked, collapsing down as well next to her friend, not even minding the dirt since she was already sweaty. “…A couple months ago I think, after we broke into Nathan Prescott’s house and he ran after us with a fuckin’ gun- screaming about us stealing his fucking acid.” They had seriously run for about a mile, losing him after a couple blocks but they kept going just in case he came after them in his damn SUV. 

Jade laughed fondly at the memory, Zayn had been with them as backup and he was the one who was dicking around and dropped a fucking six grand camera on tile floor, smashing it to bits and waking Nathan up, dumbass. He was furious, and his stupid high pitched angry voice followed them for blocks and blocks on end. Eleanor looks over at her, a grin spreading across her face, “You just _destroyed_ Jesy Nelson.” She spoke it with such shock and awe, as if Jade didn’t know that already, like she wasn’t there or anything, but of course Jade couldn’t help but nod and laugh. “Bitch spit on me, can you fucking believe it? I need to get fucking tested for HPV.” It wasn’t even a joke, Jade felt like her skin was crawling with Jesy’s nasty ass STD’s. “Fucking gross.” Eleanor added on, making a face as well, but not losing the smile all at once.

Jade sits up, her back itching and she felt like bugs were crawling on her or something, “Are we seriously at the park?” She asks lightheartedly even though she obviously knew they were- this was a question Zayn would smack her in the face for. “Fuck, I think so.” The other answers softly, still panting a little bit. They may have not liked running but damn did they love a rush, she felt like they wouldn’t have to get high for a whole year, they definitely will but the point is they felt like they wouldn’t have to. While looking around Jade spots a familiar face- or _head_. The telltale long, pin-straight, model hair and long legs screamed Kendall’s name. “Oh shit…” Jade mumbled, once again remembering the date she kind of ditched to help Eleanor get shit out of Harry at the movies instead. 

“What?” She asks in response to Jade’s mumble, turning around to look wherever the latter had been looking only seconds before. There was no way she was going to outright say it was Kendall, Jade knows how to play shit cool…she thinks she did at least. “Nothing, it’s just some girl I know.” She responded quickly, rushed and nervous. Wow way to fucking play it cool shithead, she would punch herself in the head if it was socially acceptable to do so in public without looking like a sociopath. “Do you not like her? You could have two fights in one day, shit that’d be cool.” Eleanor’s smiling and Jade can't help but to as well, but for a completely different reason, she's a moron and didn’t get that Jade’s a liar, she’s so happy her friends are fucking stupid right now.

Jade scoffs though, standing up and brushing her skirt off, and shaking dirt off her legs. “No, I’m not fighting her, we barely escaped my last goddamn brawl.” And maybe that wasn’t the only reason why she wouldn’t fight Kendall- the other reason being the fact that she doesn’t hate Kendall, she likes her, she’s nice and pretty. “That’s because you can't run for shit.” Eleanor points out, taking her time with standing up and copying Jade’s earlier movements of brushing herself off. “Fuck you.” She murmurs, shoving Eleanor away. 

“Whatever, I’m gonna go piss. Don’t punch a bitch in the throat until I get back.” It’s mostly a joke but if she came back and Jade fought again she would be truly disappointed she missed it. Thirlwall watches as she walks off to a small building separate from the rest of the park, holding the bathrooms and a couple of soda machines sat right outside them. Jade looked around as soon as Eleanor disappeared in the women’s room, trying to find somewhere to go herself, not wanting to be out in the open where Kendall could see her. Though, just like everything else, it be too fucking late.

Kendall turned, her phone in her hand, dark sunglasses covering her normally big brown eyes, and her smile was wide before it slipped into a small flat line. Was she upset with her for blowing her off? I mean- if Jade had been the one to plan a date she’d be pretty pissed off too, especially since she had been under the impression she was going to show up. The dark haired girl turned back to presumably tell her friend she was going to be back and then she looked back at Jade while striding towards her, long legs only covered up with leggings, jesus fuck it was like she wasn’t wearing anything at all.

“Blue, you’re not looking so…blue.” She spoke quickly, clearly looking over Jade just as Jesy Nelson had done at the mall, though Jade wasn’t offended this time, maybe it was because she couldn’t see the look in her eyes or maybe it was because of something else. Who knows? She only smiled, scoffing dramatically “Don’t remind me.” She replied whilst picking up a strand of her profoundly plain hair and tossing it over her thin shoulder. “Was the blue a phase or something?” She asked though she didn’t sound like she cared all that much, maybe she was just avoiding the obvious elephant in the park. “…No. This is, my bosses just didn’t like my hair color in their store, bitches.” The sisters that owned the café were actually not bitches but it was the only thing that came to her mind.

“I like the blue better…where do you work?” Kendall asked again, moving her free hand up to toy around with Jade’s hair as well, trying her best to make what resembles a braid with one hand, it was kind of a fail but cute to watch her mouth make little twitches with focus. “Café on Main.” A voice other than hers answers, and she nearly knots her own hair up yanking her head away from the others grasp. Eleanor stood there, arms folded across her chest like she was a mother who had walked in on her daughter smoking pot or having sex in her bedroom. Oddly enough Jade felt like she was about to be punished as well.

“Dude!” She yelped, smacking her friend in the shoulder, playing it off as if she was just scared by Eleanor popping up out of nowhere, a sigh leaving her lips almost immediately after and a hand coming up to grab at her chest like she was relieving her heart from some kind of bullshit, fake pain. “Jesus Christ, what psycho?” Eleanor asked in return, shoving her back, knocking her friend into Kendall, who only laughed in her light, airy tone. “Well… catch you later Not-so-Blue.” The tallest waved and wondered back off to her blonde friend standing a couple of feet away, watching them while tapping her foot like she was late for something. Bitch. Jade could do nothing but wave after her, she was pretty sure it was one of the most awkward things she's ever done. Kill her now.

*

Louis felt like he was going to puke up his coffee and bagel the moment Harry had texted him he was here, not only had they not spoken in person since last night at the shit show of a birthday party, but he also had to deal with the fact that he was going to have to apologize awkwardly to him sometime soon- he did try to fucking molest him all night after all. And on top of that Zayn was more distant than usual, mumbling to himself off in the bathroom and rubbing his eyes constantly like he couldn’t see. He was acting weird this week and Louis was determined to figure out why. 

Louis pulled the doors open to the place, eye to eye with Harry finally. “H!” He shouted happily, and it sounded fake to even himself, forced and lame as shit. Harry didn’t seem bothered though, but he was kind of oblivious to the small shit anyways. “Hi Lou!” He greeted in return going straight in for a hug, and of course Louis returned it just as quickly, if he was going to pretend last night didn’t happen then damn so would he, no harm in that since Louis was a lazy fuck who probably wouldn’t have apologized or even brought it up anyways. “Well, this is my fabulous work place!” Louis spoke loudly, pulling Harry in by his arm and gesturing around them.

The taller smiled in return, his eyes the usual bright and happy looking as if they were smiling all on their own. Of course Louis would never be a big enough of a prick to say that shit out loud. His friends would punch him for being that much of a pussy. “It’s lovely.” He responded, looking over at Zayn who had finally turned his attention on them, but it wasn’t because he was in the mood to talk or anything. “Can you get back over here and fucking work?” He spat directly at Louis without even blinking. What a sack of shit. “Zayn! If you wanted me to suck your dick why didn’t you just ask?” He was going for playful but Zayn only turned away completely, focusing on counting some lady’s change.

Louis rolled his blue eyes before looking back at Harry, but was cut off from saying anything when Jade and Eleanor walked through the doors to the place, Jade covered in what Louis immediately presumed as blood and even Eleanor had some on her face, the left side next to her ear and lightly dusting her cheek. Did they seriously kill Jesy Nelson? The plan was to scare her not murder her and bury her in Jade’s backyard. “Holy shit what did you do, rip her fucking teeth out, saw her down and put her in a fucking melting vat? Cos I’m assuming she's fucking dead.” Louis’ eyes were wide and Harry looked as if he was going to call an ambulance for them he was so worried.

“I _almost_ killed her dumb ass, and then we ran all the way to fucking Grove Park because some cops were chasing us from the mall.” Jade replied, and yeah clearly, because as she walked past Louis he could see dirt on her back and in Eleanor’s hair. Jesus Christ these two were going to get arrested if they keep going too far in their fights- not like Jesy Nelson didn’t deserve it or anything, little skank. “Well okay but what did you do, slit her damn throat?” He asked this time a little louder, he was seriously concerned she would be at least be bleeding out and dying sometime soon. He didn’t really feel like letting these two go to prison for manslaughter. “I wish, unfortunately I didn’t have a scalpel handy.” Even though she was joking Louis’ eyes went wide and he gripped his chest while leaning back as if he was looking at a mental patient. “…You’re fucking insane.”

Thirlwall scoffs and fake gags as Zayn comes up and throws his arm around Eleanor- Louis finally sighing in relief at the fact that he doesn’t have a stick up his ass anymore now that she’s here. “She literally fucking spit on me, and expected not to get her ass beat, can you believe that?” She asks rhetorically, eyebrows knitted together and hands thrown up dramatically. “Which reminds me, I’m going to wash my face off.” She added on, turning abruptly on her heels and stomping off towards the backroom. Eleanor turned towards Zayn, “I’m gonna go do that too, her blood is on me.” Zayn only nodded, patting her ass softly and letting her follow Thirlwall. 

This was the perfect time for Louis to talk to them about Zayn, catch them up and whatnot. He looked over at Harry, smiling, “I’m gonna get the full story, be right back. Keep this asshole company.” He nodded towards Zayn (who only flipped him off), before going after the girls. Jade was bent over the sink, and Eleanor had damp paper towels scraping at her face, trying and miserably failing to get all of Jesy’s blood off of her skin. “Hey, I need to talk to you guys about Zayn.” He spoke softly, Eleanor turning towards him and Jade looking up at him from the mirror in front of her. Eleanor didn’t look too happy, so he’d have to choose his next words carefully it seemed. “He’s been acting weird as shit lately, and I know I can't be the only one who noticed.”

Jade stands up straight now, a guilty look flashing across her face as she looks over at Eleanor. “…I’ve noticed too. You don’t think…” She trailed off, turning to look over at Louis instead, the looks coming from the other brunette too much to handle. “That he’s off his meds, yeah I fucking do think that, don’t you?” It’s a general question but he says it while looking Eleanor directly in the face. He definitely wasn’t scared of her, he wasn’t Jesy Nelson that’s for damn sure. She tilts her head towards the mirror, watching herself scrape blood off instead. “I know what you mean.” She finally responds, quietly, as if she was committing treason.

For a split second Louis almost wanted to tell them about the other night, when he and Zayn were together, but a sound outside snapped him out of it, the three of them turning to the closed door as if to listen more carefully. They hear Jade and Eleanor’s names being called out, and Zayn’s voice saying _‘who the fuck wants to know?’_ They all pile out from the bathroom, Louis going first to make sure he can tell them what’s going on out there. Unfortunately the two cops standing in front of Zayn and Harry see them first, pointing them all out and motioning for them to step up. Fuck.

The older cops face is hardened with what’s either age or stress, though those things always seem to go hand in hand. “We have a surveillance tape of Jade Thirlwall and Eleanor Calder at Pine Crest Mall assaulting a woman to the ground,” He begins, stance shifting, “We also have a statement from the victim informing me of the details of the assault. I’m going to need you two to come with me.” He points at the girls, the other officer stepping forward with handcuffs. As they get cuffed, Zayn steps forward fuming and looking about ready to explode.

There’s no fucking way Louis was letting his dumb ass go to jail too, he’d be all alone then. He grips his arm, tugging him back, away from them as they’re pulled out of the café, Jade smiling and Eleanor rolling her eyes- it was very _them_. Zayn yanks his arm from Louis, shoving his friend back into the front counter, a sharp pain shooting through Louis’ side. “Fuck! Hey, asshole I was trying to keep you from freaking out on the pigs!” He spits, Harry coming up and checking on him worriedly. It didn’t hurt as bad as it looked like it did, but damn, Zayn was strong. Speaking of, Zayn lifts his leg up swiftly, kicking a table over, knocking the napkin holder and unused silverware across the room at some unsuspecting customers. 

The table sounds like its cracked open and the chairs skid against the floor making an irritable screeching sound against it. “Hey! Calm the fuck down dude, we’re in a public place and there’s cops right outside!” Louis yells harshly, watching helplessly as most of the customers either get up and leave or a small few pullout their phones, getting ready to record. Zayn turns toward one of them that have already begun recording, smacking the phone from their hand and listening to it crack against the tile, “Fuck off!” He shouts at the girl as she flinches back, waiting till he turns around to look at Louis again before picking up her phone and dashing out of the place.

“Let’s fucking go.” Zayn commands, pointing at Louis and practically shoving Harry out of his way to get to the door. “Go where? What the fuck are you doing?” He asks the darker haired boy, placing his hand on Harry’s arm as a silent apology for Zayn. “To see their fucking mums, obviously we can’t not let them know!” He shouts, the veins in his neck popping out. Louis only nods, not looking to fight with him right now, not when Zayn was actually feeling emotions. Of course the only fucking time he does they’re volatile and dangerous, just his luck.

*

Eleanor’s house wasn’t small but thankfully it wasn’t that big either. It was enough to feel comfortable but not smothering. Though as of right now, with Zayn and Louis sat on the sofa across from her mum, it felt like they were going to be suffocated soon enough. This was going to be so shitty for Deborah to hear but they couldn’t avoid it either. She had to know, the cops probably wouldn’t let Eleanor call for a while. “So, what’s going on?” She asked, a nervous smile haunting her features. “Where’s El?” She presses lightly, almost like she was about to start looking around for the Punk’d cameras.

“Deb, I love your hair, what’d you do with it? Layers?” Louis asked, almost trying to distract her for a moment, not wanting her to be as tense when they actually get to telling her. Deborah shot Zayn a look of worry, ignoring Louis completely. Zayn sighed, hand coming up and rubbing over his face. “Well I mean, she should be calling you soon.” He spoke lowly, looking over at Louis like he was asking him if they should tell her now. But of course, Louis was leaving this to Zayn, Eleanor was Zayn’s business, not Louis’.

Deborah laughed bitterly, yet loudly. “Calling me? She never calls me.” She pointed out, face still showing many tracks of worry. “Fall colors look so nice in your hair.” Louis states again, now only getting on her nerves. She shoots him a pointed look before looking back at Zayn, “Just tell me what’s going on. I won’t tell her you told me, just tell me if my daughter’s okay.” The pitch in her voice and the tremble of her lips made Zayn cave, “Okay, just…don’t freak out okay?”

“I think I’m a little passed freakin’ out, yeah?” She laughs and it sounds bitter and racked with nerves. It was obvious that she was feeling things for her child that Zayn and Louis wouldn’t know about. “She and Thirlwall kinda-” Louis began but was cut off, Zayn stepping up or at least feeling like he had to. “Were taken to jail.” He finishes, the two holding their breaths at the same time, waiting for a true freak out from her.

It’s silent for a few moments before Deborah breaks out in laughter, it was a genuine laugh, as if she thought they were seriously going to pull a stupid prank like this on her. “Oh yeah right boys, try harder next time.” She says breathlessly, and in between a few more chuckles. It kind of makes the truth even harsher. Louis swallows, “We’re not kidding Deb.”

Her laughter ceases as she glances between them, the small pause growing more and more daunting with each second. “…You’re saying. Oh shit.” She curses, and it was one of the few times they’ve ever heard Deborah curse like that, normally she’d do it when she dropped a dish or forget her car keys in the car, but this was out of disbelief, it was different in a bad way. “They beat up a girl at the mall this afternoon.” Zayn explains, voice as still as glass.

“The mall? She had work today what the hell was she doing at the mall!?” The question was rhetorical and frantic, but Louis- being the ass he is, decided to answer it anyways. “Don’t worry it was business not pleasure.” He says, and Zayn just side eyes him, “Anyways…” 

“Does Norma know?” Deborah asks, and of course Louis and Zayn had come to Eleanor’s house first, Zayn _insisted_ that Deborah had to know first since she ‘worried more’. Louis didn’t fall for the bullshit explanation, obviously. “We haven’t been round hers yet.” Louis responds, shifting against the couch slightly, ready to get up and go the second Zayn motioned that he was ready to do the same. “Zayn thinks Eleanor’s special or something so we came here first.” He added on with a sarcastic eye roll, elbowing Zayn playfully- or trying to be playful at least.

Zayn scoffed and stood up, brushing off his jeans, “We’re gonna head to hers now.” Deborah nodded along and stood up along with Louis. “Should I wait for El to call?” She asked nervously, as if Louis and Zayn would know what to do better than her or something. “We could head to Norma’s and then you could meet up with us when she calls?” Zayn suggests, thinking surprisingly clearly again, even after the shit show at the café.

*

The hospital room was small and cramped up what with the fact that Jesy had to share with someone else, the only thing separating them was a thin and tacky looking shower-curtain type deal. Jesy had called her friend Kendall over the second she was sure she could open her mouth without any teeth falling out. The nurse eventually relented and gave Jesy her phone, under the impression she was calling family or something- she wasn’t happy to put it lightly.

Kendall laughed when she saw Jesy- the bitch. She sat in the chair across from the uncomfortable bed Jesy was lying in, and she was sure that the second she could be awake without pain medication she would kick Kendall’s ass. “Don’t even start.” Jesy warned, but Kendall saw right through her threat; which wasn’t hard to do since she was unable to get up right now anyways.

“You look like you went to a roller derby.” She pointed out, unwrapping some food she brought with her, a burger from some cheap place. Jesy was jealous- unfortunately she’d be here over night which only meant she’d be eating hospital food tonight and in the morning. Purge. “Yeah well I feel like it too.” She responds flatly, not very amused with the other.

She was happy she was here regardless. She hasn’t seen Kendall in weeks- too busy plotting that stuff on Perrie and Kendall was going after some broad she said she didn’t have a chance with. Kendall was trying to woo while Jesy was trying to destroy. She didn’t expect Eleanor and Thirlwall to do anything to help Perrie- it didn’t make any sense, why would they? Then again they did hate Jesy with their whole beings, so maybe they just needed an excuse? Fucking bitches.

“Need me to push someone else down some stairs?” Kendall asks, and maybe it’s a joke or maybe she was serious- either way Jesy was too tired to call an amateur hit out on them. When you’re in pain it’s really difficult to be angry or vengeful. “Sure, if you’re ever near Jade Thirlwall and a flight of stairs at the same time feel free.” She plays along, shrugging her shoulders gently and watching as Kendall stares down her burger with her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Was she actually thinking about doing it? Sweet.

“What?” The darker haired just asks, meeting Jesy’s eyes. What does she mean what? Jesy didn’t say anything else. “I was kidding- kind of. She goes to our school,” She begins but Kendall’s small scoff cuts her off. What was her malfunction? “I know who she is, she’s Blue.” Kendall responds plainly as if that was supposed to explain everything to Jesy.

“Blue?” Jesy only laughed, what a pathetic nickname. Sure her hair was usually blue but she had a few other choice names she’d give Jade Thirlwall instead. One of them being cunt. “Yeah, though she’s not lookin’ so blue right now.” Kendall adds on, finally lifting her burger back up to her mouth and taking a massive bite. “Ew are you friends with her?” Jesy asks, this time her face contorting in a way that made her jaw and muscles hurt. Though it was worth it to express her extreme disgust in the mere thought.

“Yeah, I mean I thought she was cool-” Jesy gasps, cutting her friend off, her hands shooting up like she just had this major epiphany- which she totally did. “Oh my god, Ken! You have to ruin her! It would mean just everything to me if you just fucking wrecked her shit up!” The older sets her burger down on the wrapper sat on her lap, sighing and shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t know Jes…” Her tone unsure and wavering slightly. “Kendall, we’ve known each other for six years, you have got to do this for me! She beat me up!”

Kendall shook her head, still not budging off the line she was on, completely unsure and fifty-fifty on the idea. “I can’t promise you anything.”

*

The cell phone is cool against his cheek as he answers it with an amount of annoyance that makes Louis laugh at him. “Mum, I’m kind of busy.” Zayn answers flatly, no ‘hello’ or anything of the sort. Her response over the line is scratchy and loud, like she was holding the phone in her mouth. “You need to come home right now so I can get this paperwork done, what’s your student I.D number?” She was serious and the question was perched as if she was really about to write down his next answer. He was tempted to give a fake number. “No mum, not right now.”

“You need to help me do this or else we’re moving altogether!” she shouts, just as frustrated with him as he is with her. Zayn glanced over at Louis who rolled his eyes and just started knocking on Norma’s door anyways. “No mum, not right now.” He speaks hastily before just hanging the phone up, some incoherent shouts coming from his mum before he hit the end call button though.

“Are you done talking about Allah with your mum?” Louis asks sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest. “Shut the fuck up.” Zayn commands, tapping his foot absentmindedly. He was not in the mood for Louis’ shit too. Louis moved to ring the doorbell instead, growing impatient, “She’s gonna freak, can I be the one to tell her? It’ll be so great.” He gushes, looking over at Zayn with a demented grin. He loved fucking with Thirlwall far too much. “Whatever, man.” He responds flatly, not caring enough to tell him no.

The door flies open moments later, Norma standing there with an oven-mitten on her left hand and the other holding the door open. “Zayn! Louis! Perfect timing, come in, come in!” She gushes, and by perfect time Zayn would guess she means she’s making some sort of pastry or chocolate-anything for them to eat. She ushers the two inside and guides them into the living room, motioning for them to sit down and get comfortable. “Where’s Jadey and Eleanor?” She asks with a light-hearted smile as the boys plop down on the couch. Ah, the golden question.

“Well, you know Jade, your lovely daughter, you know how big a fucking brat she is-” Louis begins, the widest and most sadistic grin Zayn’s ever seen. He moves slightly to kick Louis in the shin, rolling his eyes as Louis screeches out in surprise pain. The asshole can never take anything seriously. Zayn knew he said he could, but he also knew that Norma would freak if they approached this wrong. “Jade and El got into some trouble, Norma.” Zayn speaks gently, ignoring Louis’ scoffs and sneers.

“What kind of trouble?” She questions, eyeing the two boys with the same types of things Deborah looked at them with. “Jade kicked the shit out of Jesy Nelson at the mall, so the pigs caught up to them and probably booked them or something!” Louis blurts out, giving Norma the most unnecessary part of the story as well, of course. “What? Why!? I thought you were all working today?” She presses, just as Deb had. This felt like a very tiring time loop. “We just told Deborah as well, she said she’s gonna wait for El’s phone call in case she can’t see her yet.” Zayn spoke, waiting to hear what Norma would be doing.

“Well I certainly am not, c’mon boys. You’re coming with me.” She spoke as if defiant of something, and reached for her purse over the side table next to the sofa. She looked like a woman on a mission and it was quite hilarious to watch her move like such.

*

The police station was much louder than Eleanor had thought it would be, there were people arguing and crying in the background and even the laughs of officers could be heard throughout the back, those pricks. They two of them had their hands handcuffed to a metal bench, it was cold and it burned against her warm skin. She had to admit it was better than being in a holding cell.

The officer watching over them just stood there in front of them, a folder of paperwork in his hands and a woman with a suit handing him more and more files for the mystery folder. “Okay this is cool and all, but when do I get to call my mum?” Eleanor asked, voice in an upwards tone, but in a completely bitter way.

He glanced up at her slowly, as if it was a chore to do so. “When I say you can.” She scoffs whilst nodding her head, of course this pig was a prick too, and they all were to be honest. Sure, she’s done some shitty stuff, but that doesn’t mean they all have to treat her like garbage. What the fuck makes them so high and mighty? Jade groans next to Eleanor, her head tilting all the way back as she mumbles, “Jesus Christ.”

“Shut your mouth.” The lean woman in the three piece suit commanded Jade, taking the folder from the officer and stomping over to a desk in the back of the large room. Jade only smiles, as if she was going completely insane; she leaned towards Eleanor and whispers, “I’m gonna scream.” 

It was almost funny enough to make Eleanor laugh, but she decided against it- the officer only just turning to walk away to answer his cell phone. She only scoffed, “I dare you.” She challenges, knowing full and well that she wouldn’t do it, which was smart. It would only get her dumb ass in a shit ton more trouble than she was already in, besides they were joking anyways.

“Eleanor Calder!” Someone else shouts from directly behind her. She turns in her seat to see another, much larger and burlier officer walking towards them, swinging handcuff keys between his fingers. “Yes, officer?” She responds calmly and politely, ignoring Jade’s snickering beside her. There was no reason to be rude to a guy with your literal keys to freedom, no matter how much your shitty friend makes fun of you for sucking up.

He unlocks the cuffs swiftly, “We’ve talked to Jesy Nelson and reviewed the tape, its your lucky day. You’re free to go.” She grips her wrists, rubbing over the sensitive skin, her eyes wide and unbelieving. She couldn’t believe this; no fucking way did Jesy Nelson actually let her off for this. Unless she really wanted to fuck Thirlwall over and put all of this shit on her…otherwise, it didn’t make sense.

“No way.” She commented, mostly to herself in disbelief, but Jade didn’t seem to sure, she looked more pissed than anything else. “Yeah, no fucking way.” The other grounds out, her jaw clenched and eyes shooting up at Eleanor like daggers. It would be funny if it didn’t completely suck. She and Thirlwall were in this together, and now she was alone. Sucks for her.

“I’ll get your mum okay?” She asks Jade as the officer taps his foot impatiently and comically against the concrete floor of the room. Jade rolls her eyes and shifts so her legs are crossed on the bench. “Yeah, thanks.” She spits, voice filled with contempt though Eleanor was sure she wasn’t pissed at her but more at the whole situation.

She forgets about Jade’s irritable looking facial expressions the second the officer leads her out into the lobby, telling her off about being associated with the wrong people or something. She perks up the second she sees Zayn, Louis and Norma standing there in the lobby, as if waiting for an officer to appear or something. “Zayn!” She yelps, meeting him halfway as he rushes up to her.

His arms wrap themselves around her thin waist, lifting her up in the air ever-so-slightly, planting a kiss on her lips before pulling her into a hug. It shocked her more than anything really, but no way was she wasting this- of course she hugged him in return. “Why hello.” She laughs, tone light, but still covered in slight confusion. He was never this touchy. Not that she wasn’t loving it, but still; she has the right to be confused.

He plants a fleeting kiss on her cheek before abruptly pulling back to get a look at her face. “What’s going on?” He questions, obviously talking about why she was out and about while Thirlwall was nowhere to be seen. And even Eleanor didn’t really know why Jesy Nelson had told them she wasn’t pressing charges against her, or why she spoke in Eleanor’s defense- she’d find out soon enough what game she was playing at though.

“They’re letting me off since Jesy Nelson spoke in my favor, Thirlwall on the other hand is getting charged with Aggravated Assault, she’s obviously going to be treated as an adult as well, she just turned seventeen.” Eleanor spoke to the three in front of her, Norma’s face hard and obviously aggravated at her daughter’s actions. If Thirlwall was Eleanor’s daughter she would’ve shipped her to India by now, she’s too much of a liability to be honest.

Norma patted Eleanor’s arm before stepping up to the copper still at her side. “Excuse me, officer. I’m Jade Thirlwall’s mum, Norma. When will I get to speak to my daughter or to someone about her?” The officer looked unphased and unimpressed, only nodding his head behind him; signaling for Norma to follow after him. The two disappear in the back area where Eleanor had once been, probably loads of paperwork for Norma to do. So shitty.

“You lucky cunt.” Louis mused, but shoved Zayn out of the way to give her a quick side hug, acting as if he didn’t worry. Maybe he didn’t but he sure as hell would’ve been upset had two of his three best friends put away. He’d be practically all alone then (though Eleanor is hoping Thirlwall gets probation and that’s it).

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Thirlwall’s probably ending up in fucking Juvy, watch.” He comments, sliding his arm back around his girlfriend’s waist. Eleanor ignores Zayn’s comment and gives a pointed look to Louis. “I know you’re happy I’m out , asshole.”

He scoffs, folding his arms over his chest, trying to think of a witty comeback that shows he’s unaffected by their situation but he can’t think of anything. “Fuck off.” He mumbles, smiling reluctantly when Eleanor pulls him in for another hug- this one a full-on bear hug. She jumps up and wraps her legs around Louis’ waist. “Holy shit! Get off, you’re huge!” He yelps but holds her close to him.

She laughs loudly, like a demented person, planting a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth, her lip gloss leaving a pink mark on his face. “Welcome back, Calder. Now let’s go to Zayn’s.” He suggests, setting her down but keeping her tucked into his side, her head leaning on his due to him being too short for her to put her head on his shoulder.

“No, my mum hates her. Let’s go to Eleanor’s we have to tell her she’s okay anyways.” Zayn corrects him, and Louis gives in with a small huff of annoyance, but can’t argue. Trisha does hate Eleanor. It seems Zayn’s house will be off limits for a while…or forever. Who knows?

//

“You scared the shit out of me!” Deborah yelped, smacking her daughters arm so loud that the sound almost echoed through the house. She was almost sure that after the immediate red mark went away it could possibly bruise. Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that, only stopping when Zayn smacked him too- like the fucking git he is.

“Mum!” Eleanor shouted, pulling away from her mother when she went to smack her arm once more. “Stop hitting me, please! I told you, I didn’t even do anything. Louis and Zayn are the ones who made you worry, I didn’t tell them to worry you.” She hastily explains before her mum could do anything else. Deb didn’t really seem to care about what she was saying though.

“You’re grounded, young lady! For two weeks. And maybe then you’ll learn to behave and to not give your poor mother a heart attack. You little bint.” Eleanor groaned at the punishment, of course this would mean no going out with her friends besides work and school- which started up again in only three days. Bleh. She’d rather drink a bottle of bleach than go back to that hell hole of a school.

“Wait! Where will _we_ go?” Louis whined, motioning to himself and Zayn while pleading at Deborah like he was a hungry dog. Zayn scoffs and kicks Louis in the shin, smirking when he cries out in pain. “Ow! Stop fucking doing that!” He commands, rubbing his leg with quick, dramatic motions. 

Eleanor only eyes them with a sideways fury before turning her eyes back on her mother. “Hold on a minute,” She starts, holding a hand up to try and clear her thoughts. “I didn’t actually do anything, what am I being grounded for?” She questions in a demanding yet pleading tone. It was the tone Eleanor usually held most of the time, actually.

Deborah crossed her arms to look like the _poster_ of a disappointed parent, so of course Louis laughed at it for a moment. “How about for scaring the life out of me, you little twat! I’m your mummy and you made me worried sick for my dear daughter.”

“Can we stay for now though,” Louis interjects, putting on his best pouty face, one he normally uses on Jade or Zayn to get a cig. “I’m absolutely starving to death and Zayn’s mum hates us more than the devil.” Under normal circumstances Zayn would punch him in the throat for saying stupid shit like this, but he knew it would convince Deb and there was no way he wanted to go home yet.

“Oh!” Deb shouts, pointing her finger up in the air, mimicking a thought bubble or an idea lightbulb in cartoons. “I’ll make the brownies I just bought.” She announces, smiling at her dearest Louis before scuttling off into the kitchen to presumably do exactly as she just announced. The only thing coming from the kitchen is sounds of movement and cabinets opening and closing with a consistent speed. She’s always on a mission.

Zayn rolls his eyes and shakes his head slowly, “That woman loves making us food-” He gets cut off by Louis’ foot connecting with his ankle, almost knocking him off balance and into the side wall. “Fuck you!” Louis shouts at him; and even though Zayn probably deserved that there was no way Louis wasn’t getting hit back for this, little prick.

Zayn growls before pulling his left wrist into his grasp and twisting it all the way around until Louis could no longer bend his body to get away from the pain. “Ow! You bitch!” He shouts, crying out with the pain. “Deb! Zayn’s breaking my wrist!”

They hear her shout from the kitchen, “Zayn! Cut it out!” and, of course, he does. He drops Louis’ arm with a scoff, shoving him away irritably. “Snitch.” He accuses, looking over the shorter with a mildly disgusted look on his face. It was contorted enough that Louis almost laughed at him. If he keeps his stupid face like that he’ll get wrinkles and then in forty years Louis will totally laugh at him for it.

“Speaking of snitches,” Eleanor jumps back in, plopping down on her living room couch and crossing her legs like she was a mobster and was looking over her associates. “Let’s think of all the ways I can make Jesy Nelson cry.” She smirked, the expression something demented. God was she looking to end up in the clink with Thirlwall?

Zayn gives her an exasperated look before taking the seat next to her, his weight making the cushions dip beneath them, their legs brushing together at the closeness. “No.” Then Louis immediately agrees with Zayn, “You dumb bitch are you looking to join Thirlwall in the doghouse?” He leans forward as if he was about to neck her, but Eleanor swats his hands away from her before he can do anything.

“Eventually, yes.” She retorts, not caring if she deserves a neck for that statement either. Though not shockingly enough Louis agrees, nodding his head in approval. “Well, obviously, but I mean right now you bimbo.”

“You’re both morons.” Zayn criticizes, his arm slinging around his girlfriend’s shoulders despite his rude words towards her. Not like it was anything new though- not even close to being the worst thing she’s been called before either. Eleanor just plants a kiss on his cheek, “I love you too.”

Louis makes an obnoxious gagging sound, his finger in his mouth and he’s hunched over like he’s puking all over the floor dramatically. “Don’t even start, you guys are fucking gross.”

*

Harry crinkled his nose in momentary disgust as Louis held some Butterscotch ice cream up to his face that some old woman has just ordered. He leaned all the way back to try and escape it, almost tipping off of the stool while doing so. “Ew, stop it!” Louis laughed loudly and threw his head back with it as Eleanor snatched the food from his hand. 

“Stop fucking touching the food with your nasty, dirty, dish water hands.” She spat, walking the ice cream over to the old woman, who decided then that she wanted to talk to Eleanor about her grandkids or something. As she walked back over she glanced around the place briefly, “Where’s Zayn?”

Louis turns to look at her with contempt, “Do I look like I have your boyfriend’s dick in my mouth? How the fuck should I know?” Today is one of those days she just wants to dick punt him across the Atlantic Ocean and hope he just dies in there.

“Oh fuck you.” She begins, “He won’t answer any of my fucking phone calls so I’m a little worried you damn prat. He’s obviously been _different_ lately as well.” She adds emphasis to the word ‘different’ and Louis catches on, but doesn’t seem to care.

“Invest in a leash then.”

She sneers, leaning forward and punching him square in the chest, happy that he cries out in pain. “You’re a moron.”

The doors to the shop open with a small jingling of the bell dangling from the top of it, Eleanor stands up a little straighter only to slouch once more when seeing Thirlwall’s friend Kendall being the one walking in- not an actual customer or anything. Eleanor has no clue why Thirlwall doesn’t seem to like her that much, even Zayn thinks she’s cool. “Hey guys.” She greets them, leaning up against the counter once she gets there.

“Sup.” “Hey.” They both greet, and even Harry waves at her despite them never speaking before. “What’s up? You want a fucking ice cream cone or came to chit-chat?” Eleanor asks, picking at her nails before actually looking at the dark-haired girl.

“Have you guys seen Blue since yesterday? I tried calling her and figured she’d be here but clearly not.” Clearly she didn’t hear about Thirlwall cracking open Jesy Nelson’s skull on the floor. Shame, Eleanor had hoped that would be all over the news by now. 

“Thirlwall? Yeah, she’s probably in fucking Juvy or something.” Louis responds nonchalantly, and even a little bit dismissively, as if Kendall should’ve known already.

“Oh really? Just for kicking the crap outta Jesy Nelson?” Alright, so she had heard about it. Maybe the bitch was just dim.

“You wouldn’t be so surprised if you saw her face. Looked like she was an extra on The Walking Dead, bitch was so busted.” Eleanor comments, and even Harry can’t stop himself from laughing- and he’s practically one of God’s angels, so.

“Alright well I’m gonna go stop by sometime and see her if they’ll let me in or whatever. See you guys tomorrow.” They all grunt in approval as Kendall turns to leave just as quickly as she had entered the place, except Harry who actually waves goodbye to her.

“She seems nice.” He says softly, turning to look back at Louis and Eleanor, who didn’t really look interested or amused. Harry doesn’t really take it personally anymore, all things considered she has tried to get Jade to choke him out before, so nothing else she does is as personal as that.

“Whatever, be right back, we need more cones and I’m gonna try and call my dumbass boyfriend again.” She shuffles towards the backroom, pulling her cellphone from the front pocket of her apron, and her ponytail swinging behind her. The second the door closes Louis turns to Harry, eyes wide and mouth turned up into a wicked grin.

“Okay I’m gonna tell you a secret but only because I can't trust the other assholes to not say anything. So…you can't say anything.” Louis begins, sounding way too excited to gossip about something. Harry agrees quickly though, nodding his head eagerly and agreeing to not say a word.

“Thirlwall has a crush on that girl, Kendall. Like a full on gay crush, and I keep wanting to tell Eleanor and Zayn but Thirlwall won’t let me, the fucking slag.” It comes out rushed and relieved like he’d been holding that in for years, and for all Harry knew he might have. He didn’t really know Jade well.

Harry covers his ears like he was three and just heard his mum say a swear word. He didn’t know why but he glanced around the café as if Jade was watching them all the way from Juvy…or wherever she was. “Why’d you tell me that? Jade will hurt me if she finds out you told me that before she was ready to come out about it!” Harry valued his life too much for this to happen.

“About what now?” Eleanor’s voice comes back into the loop, the sound of the backroom door creaking open making Harry jump with fear. Way to be obvious, Styles.

Louis just glances back at her as evenly as possible before sneering like usual, “Mind your god damn business, I don’t remember starting this conversation with you?” He spat and of course Eleanor looked like she was going to punch them both out. “She’s such a nosy bitch.” Louis then false whispers to Harry, definitely loud enough for her to hear, but that was most likely on purpose. Harry can't help but laugh despite the fact that he’d pee his pants if Jade showed up right now.

“Shut up, Harry.”


End file.
